El Último Desafío de los Merodeadores
by Victor Manuel
Summary: Los días para finalizar Hogwarts están contados, así como el tiempo que los merodeadores tienen para vencer su último desafío. ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿Abandonarán? ¿Morirán en el intento? Las cartas... están echadas.
1. La Noche

**El Último Desafío de los Merodeadores**

**Nota de Autor:**

Para desearos un muy feliz año nuevo, os presento el primer capítulo del fanfic en el que llevo trabajando un tiempo: "El Último Desafío de los Merodeadores". Esta es mi primera incursión en un fanfic de varios capítulos (sin contar el de Remus Lupin, que es poesía). Cada capítulo tiene una "duración" parecida y el nº de capítulos será de entre 9 y 10 (os lo diré seguro más adelante). Puesto que ya tengo escritos prácticamente los 8 primeros capítulos, prometo subir uno nuevo cada viernes… ¡claro está, si me dejáis muchos reviews! Así que ante todo espero que disfrutéis tanto con el fanfic como yo lo hago escribiéndolo. ¡Aparecium!

**Capítulo 1: La Noche**

-¡Tíos, tíos, despertad! ¡DESPERTAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Un alarido es lo primero que se escuchó en la habitación de los merodeadores. El Sol iluminaba la estancia a través de las ventanas, una estancia desordenadísima en su mayor parte. Una estancia en la cual estaban durmiendo tres jóvenes de 17 años hasta que los despertó Sirius chillando como un poseso.

-¿A qué no sabéis qué? – gritaba Sirius, saltando en la cama de James y obligándolo a despertarse del todo.

-¿Te has ligado por fin a la rubia que dijiste de anoche? – probó a adivinar James sin mucho entusiasmo, restregándose los ojos- ¿o has descubierto alguna colonia que te ayude con las chicas?

-Sabes perfectamente que no necesito ninguna ayuda en eso – le replicó Sirius fulminándole con la mirada y pasando a empujar a Remus para que se despierte también. Peter seguía durmiendo y ni sus propios amigos se atrevían a adentrarse en la suciedad y desorden que invadían especialmente la parte de la rata.

-Venga, tío, déjanos dormir… - dijo adormilado Remus, apartando a Sirius y volviéndose para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Dormir, quién quiere dormir cuando…? – decía Sirius con un tono misterioso, picando la curiosidad de James.

-Suéltalo ya, Padfoot, ya que me has despertado, encima no me vengas con…

-Tranquilo... lo que yo decía es que… ¿para qué dormir cuando… - dijo mirando alternativamente a James y a Remus, quien había levantado la cabeza para enterarse.– LAS FIESTAS DE HOGSMEADE SON ESTA NOCHE?

-¿¡CÓMO!? – gritaron al unísono James y Remus, saltando de sus respectivas camas y zarandeando a Sirius.- ¿CÓMO TE HAS ENTERADO? ¿EN SERIO? ¿SEGURO? ¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES!

-Shhh, calma fieras… - les intentaba tranquilizar Sirius, sonriendo de forma traviesa- todo empezó cuando me desperté y viéndome tan solo me dije: "Sirius, no hay nada como el sexo recién levantado". Así que me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, abrí su cortina, la cerré, silencié su cama y…

-Sin enrollarte, por favor, prefiero no saber los detalles – le interrumpió James cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, vale, el caso es que después de haberlo hecho unas cuat…

-¡Que te he dicho que vayas al grano! – le gritó impaciente James, pegándole una colleja.

-Que siiiiii… pues el caso es que dijo que me contaría un secreto si me prometía acompañarla. Yo, naturalmente, le dije que si y me contó que… ¡esta noche serían las fiestas anuales de Hogsmeade!

Tanto James como Remus estallaron en un grito de júbilo. Las fiestas de Hogsmeade se celebran una noche de cada año y los espectáculos que la formaban eran los mejores de toda Inglaterra. Todos los pubs y bares abrían y el pueblo se convertía en un hervidero de gente, especialmente chicas. Lo malo es que la fecha era aleatoria y solo se podía transmitir de boca en boca. Aunque los merodeadores no se habían perdido ninguna desde tercero, temían perderse esa ya que se había celebrado más tarde de lo normal: era finales de mayo y la más tardía había sido a finales de marzo.

-Bueno, Prongs, ¿invitarás a Lily a la fiesta? – le preguntó Sirius.

-No – respondió éste, determinante.

-No me digas que os habéis vuelto a pelear, ¿no? ¡Si ya la tenías a punto de caramelo, tío! – exclamó Remus.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Quién le manda a ella que se ponga a tontear con Milkton?

-¿Milkton? ¿Robert Milkton? Bah, seguro que le estaba preguntando los deberes o algo así…

-Claro… cogiéndole de la cintura y besándole el cuello, ¿no?

-¡Juas, no fastidies! Pues vaya con la pelirrojita, ¿no? – dijo riéndose Sirius, recibiendo otra colleja por parte de James.

-No tiene gracia, Padfoot – replicó James fulminándole con la mirada.- bueno… ¿y qué hay de Ana, Moony? – contraatacó James.

-¿Ana? ¿qué iba a pasar? Es mi amiga, ya lo sabes.

-Si, claro… - respondió Sirius, riéndose.- pero tú querrías que fuera algo más, ¿no?

-Somos amigos y punto, ¿vale? – dijo Remus poniéndose colorado.

-Bueno… dejémoslo por ahora entonces, Padfoot, y vayamos a desayunar.

Estaban ya saliendo de la habitación cuando Remus se acordó de Peter y optó por la única manera de despertarle…

-Mmmm… ¡CHOCOLATE!

-¿QUÉ, CÓMO, DÓNDE? – gritó Peter pegando un bote de la cama – eh, chicos… ¡chicos! ¿qué habéis dicho de chocolate? – y salió corriendo en pijama detrás de ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eran las 10 de la noche y los cuatro estaban preparándose en su habitación para la ocasión.

-¡Ey, Moony! ¿Has visto mis calcetines verdes? – preguntaba James.

-No me pidas que sepa donde están tus cosas en la selva que es tu parte, Prongs – le contestó un Remus ya vestido y preparado, de forma elegante, gracias a su manía de tenerlo todo ordenado. Estaba más que acostumbrado a esperarles de media hora para arriba a que éstos encuentren que ponerse.

-Pues yo sigo diciendo que esta camiseta me queda de lujo – decía admirándose ante el espejo un Sirius vestido con unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa que acentuaba, junto con su pelo largo, su aspecto de rebelde.

-¡DÓNDE ESTARÁN MIS CALCETINES VERDESSSS! – seguía chillando James.

-Ey, chicos, ¿me sienta bien esto? – preguntaba un Peter vestido con una camiseta a cuadros que le estaba pequeña y unos pantalones cortos muy cutres.

-Da igual lo que te pongas, Wormtail, todo te sienta mal – contestó Sirius sin mirarle, que seguía frente al espejo, y abatiendo a la rata.

-Ya te vale, Padfoot, como eres capa… - decía Remus, siendo interrumpido por James.

-¡POR FIN! ¡MIS CALCETINES! Bueno, Moony, alguien se lo tenía que decir tarde o temprano, ¿no?

-Pero…

-Bueeeeno, ¡todos listos! – exclamó James, vestido al estilo de Sirius pero con menos aspecto de rebeldía.

-Iremos como siempre, ¿no? – dijo Remus con un suspiro, en parte aliviado porque sus amigos estaban por fin listos, en parte resignado debido a tener que pasar por la Casa de los Gritos, lugar que no le traía ningún buen recuerdo. Pues era así como se dirigían a Hogsmeade siempre, por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador.

-Pues claro, ¡en marcha, que las chicas nos esperan! – gritó Sirius.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hogsmeade estaba totalmente iluminado. Todo eran luces y música, y el ruido de mucha gente hablando a gritos. Los cuatro amigos acababan de salir de la Casa de los Gritos, único lugar tranquilo del pueblo, y frente a ellos les esperaba la fiesta.

-¡Bueno! – exclamó Padfoot, dando una palmada y sonriendo - ¿a dónde vamos primero?

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Las Tres Escobas? Aún es un tanto pronto para ir a una discoteca, ¿no? – contestó Remus.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? – dijo James, sonriendo y empezando a andar.

Iban pasando por delante de diferentes pubs, saludando a cada persona que conocían y por fin llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, donde servían la mejor cerveza de mantequilla de toda Inglaterra. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa de la izquierda, al lado de la ventana que daba al exterior, ya que Sirius quería ver "el paisaje" mientras tomaba algo.

-¡Hola chicos! – les saludó sonriendo la camarera, Rosmerta.- ¿Qué queréis?

-¡Yo! ¡YO! – saltó Peter.

-Pues yo tomaré una cerveza de mantequilla, guapa – le contestó Sirius guiñándole un ojo y produciéndole una risita tonta a Rosmerta.

-¡Yooo! ¡Pues yo quiero…!

-¡Venga, otra para mí! – exclamó James - ¿y tú que quieres, Moony?

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué, eh? – chillaba zarandeándose Wormtail.

-Pues… otra más, que las haces muy buenas.

-¡Gracias, Remus! – le contestó sonriendo Rosmerta y se giró para irse, pero Peter la cogió por detrás de la camiseta y la tiró para atrás, chillándole al oído:

-¡UN BATIDO DE CHOCOLATE, GUAPA! – y seguidamente le guiñó el ojo, aunque más bien parecía un tic.

-¡Quita esa mano de ahí, guarro! – le gritó Rosmerta indignada, dándole una bofetada y yendo a la barra a grandes pasos.

-¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó perplejo Wormtail.

-Aiss… - suspiró Sirius.- si es que no sabes tratar a las chicas… y hablando de ellas, ¿os habéis fijado en que PEDAZO de MONUMENTOS están entrando en el bar? – exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos y señalando a un grupo de rubias en minifalda y con pinta de presumidas, que se estaban sentando en una mesa de al lado de la puerta…

-Puff… qué daría yo por una como esas – dijo James mirándolas con ojos de hiena muerta de hambre.

De pronto James y Sirius, como si fueran uno solo, se miraron y dijeron a la vez, levantándose:

-¿LO INTENTAMOS? ¡me pido a la de ros…! pues entonces yo a la de roj…! ¡bueno, ya veremos!

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde, Sirius, que has quedado a las 12 con Alice en la plaza de Hogsmeade para ir al Mueve tu Varita (la mejor discoteca del pueblo)? – dijo Remus.

-¡Que más da! – replicó Sirius, que ya estaba comenzando a andar.

-Porque… bueno, da igual – murmuró Remus, dándolo por imposible.

-Pero.. pero… - decía Peter.- ¿qué pasará con mi batido?

-Tranquilo, mandaremos que te lo traigan allí.

A los 20 minutos, se habían dirigido allí, se habían presentado, estaban bebiendo juntos los dos grupos y el panorama de los cuatro era el siguiente:

Sirius y Jacqueline (una de ellas, la más guapa y a la vez la más cursi):

-O sea, total…yo le dije: ¡ah, si, que te lo crees tú eso! ¡Mi bolso rosa nuevo es mejor que el tuyo, guapa! Bueno, guapa no era, pero si le decía fea me pasaría como lo que me contó mi prima, o sea, la hija de mi tío el diseñador que… - contaba Jacqueline con su repertorio tan… ¿interesante? Mientras Sirius la miraba embobado mucho más debajo de los ojos y decía de vez en cuando "si… claro…".

James y Anne (la segunda más guapa pero no tan cursi como la anterior):

-La snitch estaba ahí a la distancia que hay entre tú y yo… me iba acercando cada vez más… - y mientras se iba acercando también más a Anne - el público rugía y el estadio temblaba… el futuro de la Copa de Quidditch dependía solo de mí y… ¡ZAS! ¡la atrapé, dándole una vez más a Gryffindor la Copa de Quidditch!

-¡Bravo! – aplaudía Anne, haciéndole la pelota.- ¡eres alucinante!

-Lo sé – le contestó un James orgulloso.

Remus y Julie (más bien normalita, aunque guapa de cara):

-Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía mal el 3º ingrediente de la 2ª parte de la poción, así que avisé corriendo a Ana y nos costó toda la noche volver a hacerlo bien. Pero no nos aburrimos porque…

-¿Te importaría dejar de hablarme de Ana? – le contestó enfadada Julie - Ana, Ana, y más Ana, ¿qué tal ahora… - murmuró acercándose a él, levantando éste una ceja.- un poquito de Julie?

Peter y Priscille (una chica con aparato de dientes y gafas de culo de vaso, haciéndole perder la posible belleza que podría tener):

-Mmmmm… que bueno que está… está tan caliente… y tan jugoso… tiene un tacto tan suave que te deja… ¿quieres un poco?

-NO, GRACIAS – le contestó una ya más que harta Priscille, de ver como el gordo se zampaba su 2º pastel de chocolate con nata.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si es lo mejor! Recuerdo una vez que me comí tantos pasteles que creí que iba a explotar… La señora Pomfrey me dijo que estuve a punto, pero estoy seguro de que me hubieran cabido al menos diez o quince más – contaba orgulloso Peter. La chica hacia como que no le oía, prestando atención al interesantísimo relieve del techo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Por fin se decidieron a salir de Las Tres Escobas para ir a alguna discoteca. Cada merodeador iba con su pareja, bueno… si se puede contar como pareja a Peter y Priscille, claro.

Pero de pronto ocurrió algo que ninguno de los cuatro esperaban: sonaron las doce campanadas en la iglesia de Hogsmeade. Automáticamente, a Lupin le embargó la creciente ansiedad de hablar con Sirius, así que se acercó a él y lo arrancó literalmente de las manos de Jacqueline.

-¡Padfoot! ¡no te das cuenta! ¡son las doce! – le murmuró nervioso.

-¿Y? Tío, ¿para eso me molestas, para decirme la hora? Cada día estás peor eh, y que lo sepas me has cortado justo cuando faltaba poco para ir a más con Jacqueline – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Pero no te das cuenta! ¡Has quedado a las 12 con Alice en la plaza central del pueblo! Como se enteré de que estás con otra…

-Bah, sabes que no me gusta comprometerme y ella ya sabía a lo que se exponía - explicó Sirius con seguridad.

-No sé… tú verás… - murmuró Moony dándose por vencido por segunda vez esa noche, aunque añadió fulminándole con la mirada - después no me digas que no te avisé.

-¡Venga tío, anímate! Mira, esta discoteca parece muy buena, y la música no se queda corta, ¿entramos?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de estar un rato bailando y bebiendo en diferentes lugares, el reloj de Hogsmeade resonó 2 veces, así que decidieron que ya era hora de ir a Mueve tu Varita, pues una noche de fiesta sin ir a esa discoteca… no era una noche mágica, y muchísimo menos habría valido la pena.

Era una discoteca de 4 pisos, que antaño fue una mansión pero que había sido reformada de tantas diferentes maneras que ya no lo parecía. Encima del que había sido el porche, había un letrero enorme en el cual habían dos varitas naranjas moviéndose como si bailarán, encima de un fondo lila. La antigua mansión estaba rodeada de luces por todas partes, iluminando la ya resplandeciente calle. La música retumbaba y la discoteca estaba repleta de gente bailando, o bebiendo en las terrazas.

Entraron y se sentaron en unas mesas pequeñas que habían apiñadas a los lados de la discoteca, para la gente que quisiera tomar algo entre baile y baile. Las chicas esperaron ahí mientras los merodeadores fueron a por bebida.

-¡Ey! ¡camarero! – le gritó Sirius, pidiéndole después todo lo que querían - bueno contadme… ¿qué tal vais con las vuestras?

-Buah, Anne es genial, aparte de estar buenísima… ¡me adora! – contestó sonriendo James.- creo que esta noche va a acabar muy bien – añadió riéndose y frotándose las manos.

-Pues yo no sé… Julie es quizá demasiado lanzada para mi gusto – dijo Remus.

-¿Tu gusto? Seguro que es más lanzada porque se desespera con tu paciencia – bromeó Sirius.

-El caso – siguió hablando Remus, haciendo como que no había oído eso – es que no es mi tipo.

-¿Y quién es tu tipo? No empezará por… A… y acabará por… NA, ¿no? – se rió James, provocando que éste le fulmine con la mirada y lo ignore con muy poco éxito.

-A mí Priscille me gusta mucho, aunque yo no la veo muy interesada en mí – dijo compungido Peter.

-A lo mejor es porque… - le dijo Sirius, siendo interrumpido por un codazo de Remus.

-¿Qué tal si intentas ser más cariñoso con ella? No sé, a lo mejor así se rinde a tus enca… enca… cosas.

-¡Si, seguro que eso funciona! ¡gracias tío!

-Las bebidas, chicos – les dijo el camarero.

Los cuatro merodeadores las cogieron y volvieron a las mesas, a estar un rato con las chicas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Poco rato después, cada pareja se había diseminado por la discoteca. Sirius y Jacqueline bailaban en el centro de la pista de baile, causando grande euforia con sus insinuantes movimientos. Sirius, como no, estaba en la gloria. James y Anne estaban en una mesa apartados, murmurándose cosas y cada vez más juntos. Remus y Julie se encontraban en la mesa en la que antes estaban todos, y Remus le contaba otro de sus "emocionantes" batallitas en la cual tanto él como su amada Ana salían sanos y salvos de las malvadas manos de un profesor. Julie, claro está, lo escuchaba con resignación, estando cada vez más impaciente. Peter, sin embargo, había decidido poner en práctica el consejo de su amigo y se había llevado a Priscille a solas en una terraza.

-Que estrellas tan… bonitas… parecen hechas de nata – soltó Peter, orgulloso de "parecer" romántico, provocando un nuevo suspiro en su acompañante.- emmm ¿sabes? Tienes unos ojos que con gusto me comería – añadió aun más orgulloso, haciendo de nuevo suspirar a Priscille. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle y concluyó - a besos, claro está.

Esto hizo saltar como un resorte a Priscille, pues no se esperaba que dijera eso. Dejó de mirar el horizonte con aire aburrido, y lo empezó, y solo empezó, a mirar con interés.

-¿Sabes? Eres la chica más guapa – Priscille se acercó cada vez más a él - que he visto en toda mi vida – ella se acercó tanto a él que sus rostros casi se tocaban… aunque entonces…- sino contamos a esa que conocí el año pasado. ¡Si! Esa si que era una mujer. Era como yo, pero en chica, le chiflaba el chocolate y… mmm siempre sabía a él, porque se pasaba el día comiendo. ¡Ella si que era perfecta! – ocurrió lo inevitable.

¡PLAF! La bofetada que le dio Priscille fue de tal magnitud, que no solo le tiró de la silla, sino que llamó el interés de una chica que estaba sentada con sus amigas cerca de la pareja. Priscille se fue corriendo, llorando, así que cuando Peter se levantó se encontró de frente con una chica que lo miraba con asombro, una chica… llamada Alice.

-¿Peter? ¿Peter… Pettigrew?

-Emmm… auch… digo… ¿si?

-Tú no serás amigo de Sirius Black, ¿verdad?

-Sirius B… ¡ah si! ¡claro! ¡soy su mejor amigo! – sonrió con suficiencia.

-Y… por casualidad no sabrás donde está ¿no?

Peter, haciendo uso de su complejísimo cerebro, dándose cuenta de que podría haber alguna consecuencia de sus actos… respondió:

-¡Hombre, pues claro! ¡está bailando con una tía que está buenísima en la pista! ¡si es que es un fenómeno! Yo siempre dije que… ¿oye? ¡ey! ¿a dónde vas?

Alice no se esperó a oír una opinión que no le importaba lo más mínimo así que, con el orgullo herido y una furia sobrehumana, bajó a grandes pasos la escalera y fue directa a la pista de baile… encontrándose a Sirius pegado a una chica rubia, tocándole mientras bailaban todo lo que podía y más. Claro está, las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar.

-¡QUITA GUARRA! – chilló como una loca Alice, mientras la apartaba de un empujón de Sirius y le pegaba una sonora bofetada.

-¿Alice?... ¡Alice! ¿Qué tal e… - intentó arreglar Sirius.

¡PLAF! Segunda bofetada.

-¡TU A CALLAR! ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DEJARME TIRADA DE ESE MODO! ¡Y AHORA TE VEO CON ESTA… ESTA… CUALQUIERA!

Entonces fue cuando llegó James teniendo de la cintura a Anne, y no hizo más que empeorar el asunto.

-¿Pelea de tías? ¡mola! ¿dónde está el barro? ¿lo pongo? – dijo entusiasmado James.

-Prongs, más te vale que…

¡PLAF!

-¡HE DICHO QUE TÚ A CALLAR, CABRÓN MÁS QUE CABRÓN!

-¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Remus, preocupado. Tenía cogida de la mano a Julie, y ésta no hacía más que sonreír, pese al problema de su amiga.

Entonces, cuando la cosa no podría ir a peor… efectivamente… fue. Pues el destino eligió ese momento para que Lily y sus amigas aparecieran en la discoteca con la intención de bailar. Pero el espectáculo que se encontraron fue más bien distinto.

-¿Pero… - murmuró Lily, mirando sorprendida a James, a Anne, y sobretodo como la tenía agarrada - ¡PERO DE QUÉ VAS, DESGRACIADO! ¿¡DISCUTIMOS Y ESTA MISMA NOCHE YA ESTÁS CON OTRA!?

-Oye, perdona, bonita, pero James es mi…- intentó imponerse Anne, intento fallido, por supuesto.

¡PLAF! Bofetada al canto para Anne.

-¿MI? ¿MI QUÉ? ¡ESTÁ ME LA PAGAS JAMES, ES-TA-ME-LA-PA-GAS!

-Pero cari…

¡PLAF! Y otra… (N.A.: puff que bien se queda uno poniendo tanto PLAFF xDD)

-¡NI ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA!

-¿Qué está pasando, Lily? – le pregunto Ana, que había aparecido por detrás después de haber ido a por las bebidas. Entonces se fijó en Remus, luego en Julie… y luego en sus manos entrelazadas. El color de su rostro pasó al blanco, luego al morado y finalmente al rojo.- Tú… tú…

-Ana, cielo, no saques conclusiones precipitadas… - entonces Ana salió corriendo, llorando a más no poder - ¡Ana! ¡ANA!

Las lágrimas de la más débil emocionalmente de las tres rompió el hielo que se estaba creando en la situación… provocando un alud, un alud en forma de dos chicas hechas furia personificada pero corriendo detrás de ella. James intentó coger del brazo a Lily, pero ella se giró lo suficiente para murmurarle:

-No me toques… no te atrevas a tocarme…

Y seguidamente se fue corriendo detrás de su amiga. Los cuatro merodeadores habían sido rechazados, cada uno a su manera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya estaban los cuatro de vuelta en su habitación, pues después de la pelea, solo les quedó despedirse de las chicas y volver a Hogwarts. La única excepción fue Sirius, que aun así le pidió la dirección a Jacqueline.

-No sé como después de tanta bofetada y tanta pelea, fuiste capaz de irle a pedir la dirección a la tía esa… - le replicaba Remus.

-Mira, tío, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos a Alice. El hecho de que esté buenísima no le da derecho a tratarme de la forma que me ha tratado.

-Bueno… Padfoot, la dejaste tirada, es normal, ¿no? – le dijo James.

-Y tú, Prongs, no creo que seas el más indicado para darle un sermón. ¿Te peleas con Lily y la misma noche ya estás con otra? Es normal que se pusiera como se puso, además de que Lily es Lily y sus enfados no son pequeños que se diga.

-Yo que sé… supongo que necesitaba liberarme un poco, además, si ella va por ahí con ese tal Milkton, ¿por qué me viene ahora con esas? ¡si es que a las tías no hay quien las entienda! – y en un arranque de furia, tiró el almohadón a un Peter que estaba y siguió dormido.

-¿Y lo de Ana? ¿visteis como se puso? No sé por qué se pondría así… - se preguntó a sí mismo Remus rascándose la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿No te das cuenta, tío? – dijo Sirius – Le gus-tas, ¡le gustas! Es muuuy simple. ¡abre los ojos!

-¿Gustarle? ¿yo? – se rió Moony.- ¿y qué más?

-Pues que quizá no solo le gustes, sino que a lo mejor también creía que te gustaba. Cosa que no solo cree ella, sino nosotros también – dijo James.

-¡Qué dices! ¡A mí no me gusta!

-Que sí, que sí… tú di lo que quieras pero creo que va siendo hora de que aceptes y afrontes la realidad.

-Bueno… - dijo Remus, cambiando de tema.- tanto problema pero… ¿cuál es la moraleja?

-Muy fácil – sonrió Sirius, echándose de espaldas en su cama.- ¡Que las chicas deberían venir con manual de instrucciones! Así todo sería mucho más fácil.

-Yo creo – le respondió James, riéndose.- que el que quiera dominarte, ¡si que va a necesitar un manual de instrucciones!

-Locos… - murmuró Remus.- ¡todooooos locos!

-¿Cocos?... ¿con miel?... ¿¡dónde!?... – respondió entre sueños Wormail, cambiando de postura mientras se relamía.


	2. El Plan

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Os traigo, como prometí, un regalito de reyes y es… ¡nuevo capítulo! Espero que os vaya gustando el fanfic y sobretodo no olvidéis que si lo leéis¡tenéis la obligación moral de escribirme un review! O usaré mis poderes de heredero de Gryffindor para daros vuestro mere… quiero decir… que heriréis mi sensibilidad, snif… jaja pues eso, que disfrutéis el capítulo y sobretodo me interesan vuestras opiniones y que creéis que debería mejorar o no. Pero antes que nada… ¡la contestación a los Reviews!:

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Kumi Strife: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustase. Y sí, tienes la misma opinión que yo sobre Peter. Digamos que lo odio tanto que no puedo evitar pasarme con él jaja pero bueno, espero que si te gustó el primero, el segundo te guste más.

Hermione granger de potter: Si, la verdad es que los merodeadores son especiales¡por eso casi siempre leo y escribo sobre ellos! Como ves, has tenido bastante pronto una continuación¡espero que te guste más que lo anterior!

Shu-chan: Como ves, he cumplido¿no? Así que espero que tú sigas cumpliendo poniendome reviews jaja venga¡hasta el próximo!

Kailey Hamilton: Ya, pero como digo en otro review, lo odio tanto que no puedo evitar ponerlo así de... bueno... así jaja Espero verte en futuros reviews ;)

**Capítulo 2: El Plan**

James abrió los ojos. Los demás habían bajado y no le habían despertado. Quizá querían lidiar por separado sus propios problemas… El caso es que estaba solo. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, viendo un paisaje de colores tristes, con un techo de nubes que amenazaba tormenta. Esto no hizo más que sentirse más desdichado de lo que estaba. Se giró y fue al espejo a lavarse la cara, fijándose en sus grandes ojeras.

Se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de Lily. Y es que no sabía si había hecho o no bien al estar con la chica en cuestión… ¿cómo se llamaba¡Que más dará! Pero es que llevaba ya años detrás de ella y cuando por fin parecía que iba a tener algo con ella… iba él y lo fastidiaba. Y es que, aunque aun no habían dicho que eran novios ni habían hablado de eso, actuaban como si lo fueran. Se besaban siempre que podían y solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Todo iba bien hasta que esa misma mañana habían discutido simplemente por el asunto de Milkton.

-¡Pero no somos nada¡Aun no¡No tiene derecho a venirme de ese modo! – le gritó James al espejo. Sin embargo una vocecilla en su mente le contestó: "_Si, pero vuestra actitud y tu forma de tratarla… todo indicaba que si lo estabais¿no?_" Ante lo que James agitó la cabeza.

Una vez vestido y aseado, bajo por las escaleras a la Sala Común. Cuando llego a ella, vio que estaba llena de alumnos, especialmente de quinto y séptimo, pues estaban al final del curso y tanto los TIMOS como los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al girarse a uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente del fuego, vio una espesa cabellera rojiza a un lado del sillón y su corazón dio un salto. Se acercó lentamente a ella y justo cuando la estaba alcanzando vio para su sorpresa y desilusión que… no era Lily. Era una chica de quinto que solo conocía de vista y que al verle tan interesado en ella sonrío ampliamente. Entonces James, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que pensaría la pelirroja, dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Deambuló por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin un destino aparente, con las manos en los bolsillos. De pronto, delante, oyó unas lejanas voces femeninas y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia ellas. Las sentía cada vez más cerca, cada vez más, giró la esquina y…

¡PUM! Chocó con una chica y cayeron los dos al suelo en un revoltijo de piernas, brazos y libros que llevaba ésta en la mano. James la apartó raudo y ya se iba a ir sin siquiera fijarse en ellas cuando vio que las miradas de las chicas tenían un cierto punto de… ¿miedo? De pronto, bajó la mirada lenta, muy lentamente… y allí estaba, en el suelo con pinta cómica y una cara de enfado como no la había visto jamás (y no sería por falta de veces).

-Emm… qué sorpresa¿no? – sonrió nerviosamente James-. Me-me alegro de verte, Lily.

Ésta se iba poniendo cada vez más roja con cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, así que éste optó por callarse e irse alejando lentamente de forma que Lily no lo notara. De pronto vio que ella inspiraba hondo y sin pensarlo más dio la vuelta y echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ESOOOOO, COORREEEE, CORRE QUE COMO TE PILLE YA VERÁS, PEDAZO DE INÚTIL¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME DESPUÉS DE LO DE ANOCHE¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR, QUE NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MÍ¡¿CÓMO TE LO HAGO ENTENDER, A MALDICIONES?!

Los gritos seguían a James mientras éste corría todo lo que podía.

-¡Tranquila, cariño, que fue sin querer!

-Cari… ¡¿CARIÑO?!

Ahí fue cuando toda la valentía Gryffindor que habitaba en el corazón de James se despertó y… ¡se acurrucó en lo más hondo de su alma temblando de miedo! Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que una Lily tan enfadada era muy peligrosa y que si lo pillaba… bueno… era mejor no imaginarlo. Así que utilizó el único factor a favor que poseía en ese momento y era su amplio conocimiento de los corredores secretos de Hogwarts. Después de utilizar dos o tres, la perdió de vista y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

Una vez lo hubo recuperado, se dirigió al Campo de Quidditch, donde siempre se refugiaba para no pensar en sus problemas.Y es que el Quidditch era la mejor forma de mantener ocupada la mente, así que tras una breve parada en su habitación para coger la escoba, se dirigió al único sitio donde se sentía libre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Se dirigió a los vestuarios, se cambió de ropa, y con las llaves del armario, lo abrió y cogió las cuatro snitches que habían. Nunca lo había hecho, como mucho había utilizado tres a la vez en una ocasión que tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Lily¿pero cuatro? Era demasiado, incluso para él. Sabiendo que acabaría agotado, soltó las cuatro snitches y contó hasta cincuenta mientras se dirigía con la escoba hasta el centro del campo. Una vez allí miró al cielo y despegó con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo era silencioso, pero aunque hubiera un gentío gritándole desde las gradas, le hubiera afectado igual. Y es que se concentró a fondo en el juego, dándolo todo en él, haciendo piruetas imposibles y algunas bastante peligrosas.

Al rato, cuando ya habían pasado horas, James estaba cada vez más cansado, el sudor le empapaba y el calor empezaba a hacer mella en él. Cada vez controlaba menos sus trayectorias pero no cedía, ya que de las cuatro snitch, aun quedaba una, una que se le resistía porque no aparecía por ningún lado.

De pronto la vio en el otro extremo del campo, abajo, cerca del suelo. Se dirigió con toda la velocidad que era posible hacia ella, como un rayo, se iba a acercando a ella, y también peligrosamente al suelo, las gotas de sudor casi le cegaban y una sombra apareció al otro lado de la snitch cuando James se estaba acercando a ella, cogiéndola y seguidamente aterrizando en el suelo. James no cabía en sí de ira, así que sin fijarse en quien era, aterrizó violentamente al lado de la sombra (que estaba de espaldas) y le dio un empujón.

-¡Pero tú quien te crees que eres!

-¿Qué quien me creo que soy? – se giró Sirius, mirándole enfadado - ¡Tu amigo¿Pero tú estás loco o qué¡Estás agotadísimo¡Te hubieras estrellado contra el suelo!

-¡Y tú que sabes! – replicó James.

-Deberías aprender que no puedes ser capaz de hacerlo todo en esta vida, James¡no eres perfecto¡No lo eres, por mucho que te esfuerces!

Ante eso, James lo miró con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, y dio un paso atrás. Al verlo así, a Sirius se le pasó automáticamente el enfado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, sonriéndole.

-Venga, Prongs, anímate¿vale? Vamos a los vestuarios y te das una buena ducha y hablamos, que Moony nos está esperando allí..

Se dirigieron a los vestuarios, James saludó a Remus, que estaba sentado en un banquillo, y se metió en la ducha.

-Bueno… - dijo James, intentando no centrar la atención en él -. ¿Habéis hablado con vuestras "chicas"?

-¡Ya he dicho mil veces que Ana no me gusta! Es mi amiga y punto, o al menos lo era… ahora… – dijo Remus.

-Que si, que si… - bromeó Sirius, volviendo a su buen humor tan habitual.

-¿Qué si, que si… qué?

-Naada – añadió poniendo cara de circunstancias -. Solo me preguntaba que si te la habías encontrado esta mañana por Hogwarts.

-Si, al bajar a la Sala Común, cuando todos estabais aun durmiendo, me la encontré sentada en una de las mesas haciendo deberes. Así que fui hacia ella…

** ----------- FLASH BACK -----------**

El corazón de Remus dio un salto al ver a Ana haciendo deberes. Su pelo castaño le caía en cascada por su espalda, mientras mantenía una expresión de concentración, escribiendo la pluma con más tensión de la necesaria.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola – le dijo Remus, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Hola – le contestó Ana, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-Em… ¿cómo estás? – probó a preguntar suavemente.

-Bien.

El merodeador se revolvió inquieto en su silla, y decidió acercarse más a Ana, con la intención de romper el hielo que había entre los dos.

-¿Seguro? Te noto… rara.

-¿Ah, si?

-Em… si.

Ana levantó la mirada y le preguntó, como conteniendo la ira:

-¿Y por qué crees que es?

-Pues… no lo sé. Si lo supiera, no te lo estaría preguntando¿no?

-Ah.

Ana cerró el libro que estaba consultando de un golpe, lo metió con el resto en su mochila y se levantó. Mientras se giraba murmuró para sí misma, mientras asentía como resentida:

-Vale...

-Ana…

Ésta no dio ningún síntoma de haberle escuchado y salio por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

** ----------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------**

-Y no la he vuelto a ver más en todo el día – añadió Remus, abatido -. Supongo que estará en la biblioteca… pero no me he atrevido a buscarla por si se enfada más de lo que ya lo está. Aunque sigo sin comprender su actitud.

-¿Qué sigues sin…? – se sorprendió Sirius - ¿qué sigues sin comprenderla? Pero vamos a ver, Moony…

-Mejor será que lo dejes, Padfoot – le dijo James desde la ducha -. Sino lo entiende, ya se dará cuenta… aunque sea a las malas¿no?

-¿Pero se puede saber de qué…? – se extrañó Remus.

-Nada, tú descansa… que debes de estar agotado con tu ejercicio intelectual – se rió Sirius -. Tú dedícate a los libros, que lo que son las mujeres…

-¡Mira! Habló el experto – le contestó con malicia Remus - ¿Y qué tal tú con tu chica?

-¿Mi chica¿Qué chica?

-Cual va a ser… ¡Alice!

-¡Ahhh… eellaa! Pues… no la he visto¿por?

-¡Como que por! – Moony se llevó los dedos a las sienes - ¿No recuerdas lo de ayer?

-Ya, pero es que he llegado a la conclusión de que no me merece – soltó tan tranquilo.

James sonrió para sí, desde luego… Sirius cada vez estaba peor.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, Padfoot? – le dijo James.

-Pues muy simple. Ninguna chica tiene el derecho de venirme gritando por una nimiedad así. No teníamos nada serio¿no?

-Hombre, pero tratar a una chica así… dejándola plantada…

-Uyuyuyy – se burló Sirius -. ¡Parece ser que nuestro ciervo preferido se ha enamorado! No vuelques tus sentimientos amorosos en los demás, Prongs, que no todos vivimos en tu mundo.

-¡Que dices! Sabes que yo nunca…

-Pero si llevas ya años detrás de Lily Evans.

-Si, pero simplemente es porque ha sido la única chica que no hay forma de conseguirla – contestó James con frustración.

-Si, pero… díselo tú, Moony.

-Pues eso, que… se te nota, Prongs.

-¿El qué se me nota?

-Pues que… sientes algo por ella.

James salió con una toalla y negando con la cabeza. Sin siquiera pararse a que le noten algo, se fue directamente a cambiarse.

-No, sabéis perfectamente que no quiero enamorarme. No sirve para nada, no merece la pena. Es mejor divertirse y disfrutar ahora que podemos… ¿no?

-No, si yo te doy toda la razón, Prongs – le contestó Sirius -. Pero… no sé, te noto distinto… ¿has visto a Lily hoy?

James salió del vestuario, asintiendo, y les contó lo que había ocurrido.

-Madre mía, cualquiera le dice algo a esa fiera ¿eh? – dijo por toda respuesta Sirius, riéndose.

-Pues no tiene gracia – le contestó James fulminándole con la mirada.

-Es que es imaginarte… ¡corriendo como un gamo, o mejor, como un ciervo con una leona como ella detrás! – y estalló a carcajadas -. Aisss Prongsie¡si es que nunca me haces caso! Para la próxima vez, conjura un filete en el pasillo de la izquierda… ¡y huye por el de la derecha!

-Yo creo que preferiría ir a por mí aun así…

-Bueno, a lo mejor cumples tu sueño y… ¡te come! – soltó Sirius, volviéndose a reír, a lo que James le pegó una colleja.

-Chicos, creo que será mejor que volvamos a la Sala Común – les dijo Moony desde la puerta, a la que se había asomado -. Está empezando a llover.

Ambos asintieron y salieron al exterior, donde cada vez llovía más. Corriendo, se refugiaron en el castillo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda hablando y riéndose cuando se encontraron con las miradas de profundo reproche de Lily y Ana desde una mesa del fondo. Sirius, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos se habían parado, siguió tan campante y se tiró a un sofá de los cercanos a la chimenea. Los otros dos le siguieron y se sentaron, abatidos.

Sirius los miró a ambos, alternativamente, y alzó una ceja.

-Emmm¿qué os pasa, chi… - y entonces se dio cuenta – ey ey… ¿qué tal si subimos a la habitación? Seguro que Wormtail estará echándonos de menos.

Y seguidamente los arrastró a la habitación, alejándolos de posibles peligros.

-Aiss… si es que tenéis que aprender de mí – decía Sirius mientras subía las escaleras – miradme – añadió riéndose – no tengo problemas con ninguna chi…

-Alice – dijo Lupin con cara de circunstancias.

-Si pero mañana volverá a pedirme disculpas por el espectáculo que formó, ya lo verás – le contestó Sirius guiñándole un ojo – me ha pasado más veces y siempre vuelven.

James le miró pensativamente y murmuró:

-Hasta que un día deje de ocurrir.

Esto le hizo reír a Sirius.

-¡Impo…

De pronto se calló, pues estaba alargando la mano hacia la puerta pero un ruido la traspasó y la hizo temblar… un ruido de ultratumba… Con un movimiento afirmativo de James, los tres sacaron sus varitas y se precipitaron al interior.

Los tres gritaron a una¡LUMOS!

-¡SAL DE AHÍ MORTI…

Se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo a Peter durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama y con unos ronquidos que resonaban por toda la habitación.

-Uff que susto – dijo Lupin.

-Ya había olvidado lo que pasaba cuando Peter dormía sin silenciar su cama – dijo James, riéndose.

-¡EH¡DESPIERTA! – le gritó Sirius – nada, no hay forma.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – les preguntó Remus y puso cara de interesante – ¿pasamos… al plan B?

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que respiraron hondo y…

-Estaba bueno el POSTRE de la COMIDA¿no? – comentó Moony.

Peter se removió un poco.

-Si, la verdad es que esos PASTELES estaban DELICIOSOS – remarcaba Sirius, con sonrisa de malicia.

Peter se dio la vuelta inquieto, haciendo retumbar la cama.

-Vaya, parece que no está funcionando… lo siento, chicos, pero tendré que ser brusco.

-¿Brusco? – le preguntaron intrigados.

-Si…

Respiró hondo de nuevo y gritó:

-¡OTRO PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE Y FRAMBUESA Y CREO QUE REVENTARÉ!

-¡PASTEL! – saltó Peter, mirándolos con ojos enloquecidos - ¿DE… CHOCOLATE… Y… FRAMBUESA¿¡DÓNDE¡HACE AÑOS QUE NO LOS HACEN!

-Muy fácil, Wormtail, porque les agotaste las existencias y ni los elfos domésticos dieron a basto.

-Entonces… ¿no hay?

-¡Pues claro que no! – dijo riéndose Sirius – por cierto¿qué hacías durmiendo de esa forma?

-¿De qué forma?

-Pues ahí acostado de cualquier forma, no sé. Armando un alboroto digno de una banshee ronca.

-¿Roncar? Yo no ronco – dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Nooo claaaroooo – dijeron los demás a la vez, con cara de circunstancias.

-Bueno, dejémoslo ya – replicó Remus – que no estamos precisamente para fiestas…

De pronto a Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos y dio una palmada.

-¡Fiestas¡pues claro¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

-¿Qué pasa¿qué he dicho?

-¡Me has dado la clave! Chicos, tengo un plan.

-Ermmm Padfoot – dijo James, cautelosamente – hasta tú estarás al tanto de que tus planes no son precisamente… normales¿no?

-¡Porque yo no soy normal! – le contestó Sirius, e hizo como sino lo hubiera escuchado – bueno… pues el caso es que… si que estás para fiestas, Moony.

-¿Cómo? – saltó este.

-Mirad… ¿que mejor forma de reconciliarse con una chica que en una fiesta? Alcohol, buena música… ya sabéis.

-Que estás insinuando…

-No insinúo nada, lo digo directamente¿por qué no organizamos una fiesta en la Sala Común? Una fiesta a la que solo podrán asistir los de 6º y 7º curso.

-Estás loco…

-No, no… - contestó James, sonriendo – es una idea excelente. Si lo que queremos es volver con ellas… ¿qué mejor forma que en una fiesta?

-Totalmente lo…

-¡Piénsalo Moony! – le dijo Sirius, dando un salto de satisfacción – ¡podrás por fin tener la oportunidad de estar junto a Ana!

-¡Es que no me entendéis! – dijo Remus, poniéndose rojo - ¡que no quiero tener nada con ella salvo amistad!

Sirius iba a protestar pero James le tocó el brazo y le indicó con la mirada que lo dejara en paz por ahora.

-Bueno, Moony, la cosa esta así – concluyó James, mirándolo fijamente – nosotros vamos a organizar una fiesta el próximo sábado¿podemos contar contigo, o… - añadió con un amago de sonrisa – tendremos que hacerlo igualmente pero sin un cerebro detrás? Lo cual sería un absoluto y terrible desastre con este cerebro de mosquito – señaló a Sirius – al frente de un proyecto tan importante.

-¡Eh! – se quejó Sirius, pero Moony sonrió con pesar:

-Bueno… siempre me arrastráis a vuestros planes descabellados, siempre pasa lo mismo… así que ¿para qué negar lo evidente? Os acompañaré a donde sea, y lo sabéis perfectamente.

-¡Gracias, tío! – dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Ahora sí – añadió Remus, poniéndose serio – si lo hacemos, lo hacemos BIEN¿está claro?

-Por supuesto – dijeron Prongs y Padfoot a la vez.

-Bien… pues tenemos que organizarlo perfectamente para que quede todo lo mejor posible. Bien, antes que nada… bombardeo de ideas – dijo mirándoles fijamente.

-Pues… - se rascó la cabeza Sirius - ¿qué tal…campeonato de strip-poker?

-No – le fulminó Moony con la mirada.

-¿Y striptea…?

-No.

-¿Y…?

-Tampoco.

-¡Pero si aun no había preguntado!

James los miraba como quien mira un partido de tenis.

-¿Y?

-¿Pues qué tal si…?

-James¿decías algo? – le cortó Remus.

-¿Yo? – dijo James, pegando un salto.

-Si, me pareció oír algo…

Entonces Sirius murmuró, soltando una carcajada:

-Quizá fue un lindo gatito…

-¿GATO? – pegó un bote Peter, mirando a ambos lados - ¿DÓNDE?

-Tranquilo, Peter, era una br… - intentó tranquilizarle Lupin, cuando de pronto…

-¡ALLÍ! – gritó Sirius, señalando al pequeño balcón de la habitación.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritó Peter soltando un alarido y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Sirius…

-¿Qué?

-Eres un bruto.

-Lo sé – sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pues… ¿por qué no hacemos el juego del amigo invisible… y nos las arreglamos para qué nos toque a ellas? – dijo James.

-¡Ey, buena idea Prongs! – exclamó Sirius.

-Vale, pues mañana lunes avisaremos a todo el mundo.

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros – dijo Padfoot, señalando también a James.

-De acuerdo, y yo mientras iré organizando todo lo necesario para el amigo invisible. El martes lo haremos y el sábado cada persona tendrá que traerle un regalo al que le haya tocado.

-Claro está… separaremos las papeletas en chicos y chicas¿no? – dijo Sirius.

-¿Por? – le preguntó Remus, incrédulo.

-Porque así a cada persona le tocará alguien que no sea de su mismo sexo, y la cosa tendrá más emoción.

-Ah, claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido…

-Es normal, eres un aburri…

¡Collejón!

-Bien – siguió Moony, como si nada – de la comida no nos preocuparemos, de eso se encargan los elfos domésticos, pero de la bebida…

-Bueno, puedo ir una tarde a Hogsmeade y traer lo necesario – se ofreció James.

-Yo también podría… - dijo Sirius.

-No, no, ya me encargo yo – insistió James.

Sirius le miró extrañado, pero desistió.

-Bien, solo queda… - siguió Moony

-¡¿Solo?! – exclamó Padfoot – La música, la ropa, la decoración…

-Ya, ya, pero de eso ya nos encargaremos el sábado: de organizar lo que es la Sala Común.

-Por cierto¿cómo haremos para avisar a los de las otras casas?

-¿Otras casas? – sonrió divertido James - ¿y tú para qué quieres invitar a la gente de otras casas?

-Obvio: más gente, más tías.

-O quizá lo que quieres es que asista cierta chica…

-No sé de que me hablas – dijo Sirius, dando por zanjada la cuestión.

-Bueno, lo que podemos hacer es que los de Gryffindor podamos traer acompañante de otras casas, porque está claro que no cabríamos todos en la Sala Común¿no? – planteó James.

Padfoot suspiró, resignado.

-Veeenga, vaaale.

-¿Entonces manos a la obra? – preguntó Remus.

-Está claro – sonrió Sirius, frotándose las manos.

Entonces Peter asomó la cabeza por la puerta y susurró con voz asustada:

-Chi-chicos… ¿ya se ha ido?

Entonces Sirius, tapándose la boca con una mano, chilló:

-¡MIAU!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. El Torneo de Duelos I

**Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo del fanfic. ¡Veo que no me habéis dejado muchos reviews eh! Pues espero que a partir de ahora me dejéis más o... quien sabe, quizá deje de publicar un nuevo capítulo cada viernes... ¿Es una amenaza¡Que va! Es solo... dejémoslo en un comentario inocente¿vale? Jaja A partir de este capítulo, el fanfic va adquiriendo un toque de humor más característico y propio con el que quizá disfrutéis más. Habrá más diálogo y menos narración, así que la lectura se irá haciendo más cómoda. Espero que os riáis y disfrutéis tanto con él como yo lo hago escribiéndolo (y creedme, disfruto mucho). ¡Un abrazo y, por favor, dejadme reviews!

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Hermione granger de potter: ¡Gracias de nuevo! Me gusta que te guste jaja A partir de ahora, creo, te parecerá más entretenido aún, el fanfic irá mejorando capítulo a capítulo, así que... ¡no olvides seguir poniendo reviews!

Kailey Hamilton: En serio, me alegra mucho que te fascine tanto. Dices que te ríes mucho¡pues espera a ver lo que viene! Porque como digo, a partir de ahora se hará más cómico y más dialogado, aunque no perderá la facultad de ponerse seria la trama cuando se tenga que poner. Lo de lindo gatito... claro que me he dado cuenta. Lo hice a posta jaja Y lo de Sirius es muy fácil: Sirius es el típico creído que liga con quien quiere porque todas las chicas besan el suelo que pisa hasta que... llega una que no solo no vuelve tras él cuando se comporta mal con ella, sino que encima le planta cara. Y eso pues digamos que le toca la moral y le afecta. Además, el hecho de que sea difícil conseguirla no actúa más que como un desafío personal para el Gran Rompecorazones¿entiendes? Pero la cosa no acaba ahí... y lo que tenga que llegar, llegará ;)

**Capítulo 3: El Torneo de Duelos (I)**

Al día siguiente se levantaron para ir a clase y lo primero que hicieron al bajar a la Sala Común fue colgar un cartel en la tabla de anuncios que ponía: 

"El próximo sábado por la noche se celebrará en la Sala Común de Gryffindor una fiesta, a la cual solo podrán asistir los alumnos de 6º y 7º curso de Gryffindor. Naturalmente, si queréis traer acompañante de otra casa, podéis hacerlo. Todos los que deseen participar (incluso los acompañantes), nos tendrán que dar una papeleta con su nombre y casa y con ellas haremos el Amigo Invisible. Mañana, justo después de cenar, venid a la clase en desuso que hay al lado de la estatua de Gregory el Jorobado, a poder ser en grupos pequeños para no hacer sospechar a los profesores.

Los Merodeadores."

-¿Creéis que se animará mucha gente? – preguntó Remus con duda.

-¿Bromeas¡Está claro! Con semejante firma… - le respondió Sirius con orgullo, provocando que Lupin se riera.

-Si tan seguro estás¿por qué no nos sentamos un momento a ver que dicen los que pasan?

-Hecho.

Ambos se sentaron en dos sofás, girándolos para que la gente no los viera antes de ver el cartel, y esperaron. A los pocos minutos aparecieron dos chicos de sexto y se pararon a mirar el cartel.

-Una fiest… ¡una fiesta¡y de los merodeadores¡ni loco me la pierdo!

-Vamos a avisar a Jack y a Ethan¿vale?

Dicho y hecho, se fueron corriendo por el retrato. Sirius, como no, le sonrió a Remus.

-¿Lo ves? Pan comido.

Pero al instante bajaron Lily, Ana y sus amigas. Al ver a Ana, Remus se encogió más aún en el asiento y escucharon atentos.

-¡Ey, mira Lily! – le dijo emocionada una amiga suya - ¡una fiesta este sábado!

-¿Si¡A mí como prefecta no me han avisado de ello¿tendrá el permiso de Mcgonagall?

-Vamos, Lily, no seas aguafiestas, seguro que será divertido – le contestó otra amiga guiñándole un ojo.

Lily movió la cabeza, sin convencerse demasiado.

-Bueno… déjame leer.

Sus ojos siguieron las líneas, convenciéndose, cuando entonces… llegó al final y se agrandaron.

-No, no, no… - susurró, alzando cada vez más el tono – ¡NO Y NO!

-¡Vamos, Lily! Pasa del idiota de James y diviértete. Además, quien sabe, a lo mejor incluso lo arregláis y todo¿no?

-Yo no quiero arreglar nada con ese… estúpido. Pero vale, lo haré por vosotras eh, que seguro que os hace ilusión ese juego raro del Amigo Invisible.

-Si, lo pasaréis muy bien – les dijo Ana, intentando parecer alegre.

-¿Cómo que lo pasar-emos? Tú también vienes – le contestó Lily fulminándola con la mirada.

-No, no, en serio, no estoy para fiestas.

-No será por lo de Lupin¿no? Ese siempre va de romántico y serio y luego… es igual que sus amigos.

-No, él no es así, lo que pasa… - intentó explicar Ana pero no encontró justificaciones.

-Lo que pasa – siguió Lily – es que no hay quien entienda a los chicos. Y menos aún a Lupin, porque mira que no haberse dado cuenta aún… es para echarle un avada kedavra.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Ana, con miedo de que las oyeran.

Una vez salieron todas por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Sirius se giró dispuesto a decirle un gran: "¡LO VES!", cuando para su asombro Remus le dijo:

-¿Darme cuenta de qué¿Se habrá cambiado el peinado?

-Moony, tú… tú… puff… mejor me callo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que será mejor que vayamos a contarle lo que dijo Lily a James.

Y los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, donde ya había ido James hacía rato.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor (que estaba con un ánimo más alborotador de lo normal), donde se encontraron a un James mirando al infinito mientras le daba vueltas a tu tazón de leche.

-¡Ey, tío, que pasa! – gritó Sirius, con su peculiar alegría mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda y se sentaba a su lado.

-Ah, hola chicos – dice James mirándolos un segundo y volviendo a su mundo de oz.

-Ermm Prongs¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó Remus, preocupado, mientras se sentaba a su otro lado.

James miró a donde estaba sentada Lily y respondió con voz ausente:

-Nada, no os preocupéis, en serio.

Moony captó su mirada y, intentando animarlo le contestó:

-¿Sabes qué? Hemos visto la reacción de Lily y sus amigas al ver el cartel de la fiesta.

-¿Ah, si¿Y bien? – respondió James mirándolo con interés.

-Pues… bueno, ya la conoces, dijo que iría pero por sus amigas, no por nadie más… - y añadió rápidamente - ¡Pero! Sus amigas han dejado entrever como si ella quisiera arreglar las cosas en el fondo.

-No sé… yo no me fiaría eh.

- Bueno, quién sabe¿no?

-¡Ey, Wormtail! – gritó Sirius, alegre por ver a la víctima de sus bromas comiendo (o mejor dicho engullendo) enfrente de James.

-G_h_jw_ola__ch_f_ic_j_os_.

-¿Y eso que no te has esperado a nosotros¿temías que te robaran la comida?

-No – le contestó, tragando -. Pero es que tardabais tanto que, al ver que James ya bajaba, bajé con él – y sin esperar un segundo más, siguió comiendo.

-Es cierto, Prongs¿por qué has bajado tan pronto? – le preguntó Remus.

-Me desperté y no me pude volver a dormir – dijo este encogiendo los hombros con aparentada indiferencia.

-Am… - murmuró Moody mirándolo con preocupación, pues nunca lo había visto tan melancólico.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, se levantaron y salieron al vestíbulo.

-¡Bueno, alegrad esas caras! – les animó Sirius, sonriendo, y añadió frotándose las manos– ¡que nos espera la mayor juerga habida y por haber! Miradme a mí, más conten…

Entonces se calló, pues Alice había bajado por las escaleras, y sin mirarle ni dirigirle la palabra, pasó al lado suyo para entrar al Gran Comedor.

-Esto… Sirius… - intentó James, con voz suave, pero como no funcionó tuvo que recurrir a su técnica más usada y aprendida de Lily: un collejón - ¡DESPIERTA!

-Ni me ha mirado… - le dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida.

-Bueno… - intentó arreglar Lupin – puede ser que no te haya visto¿no?

-Imposible – le contestó Padfoot desechando al instante esa idea – ¿quién no se fijaría en mí? Pero ella ni me ha mirado…

Parecía afectado y sus amigos empezaban a preocuparse.

-Bueno¿de qué te quejas? Mira que te lo avisé una y otra vez, pero claro¡tú ni caso! – decía Remus, desahogándose por fin.

-Ya, ya, pero es que… todas las demás me perdonaban al día siguiente, ya lo sabes. Ella ni siquiera me ha saludado…

-Alguna tenía que ser la primera¿no? – dijo James.

-Ya, pero…

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos ya a clase, ya sabéis que Binns es totalmente puntual.

-Normal¡atraviesa las paredes y no duerme! – dijo Sirius, recuperando su sonrisa - ¡cualquiera llega tarde así! Aunque también tendría sus ventajas, claro…

-¿Cuá…? No, creo que prefiero no saberlo… – decidió Remus.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al salir al recreo se encontraron con Alice y una amiga suya y, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, Sirius decidió saludarla.

-¡Hola, Alice!

-Evy¿oyes algo? – dijo esta a su amiga.

-Si, claro¿no lo…¡ouch! – exclamó Evy al recibir un codazo de Alice y siguió mientras la miraba medio-enfadada - ¿oír¿el qué?

Y sin parar de andar, pasaron de largo, dejando a Sirius con el único cambio de sus cejas levantadas.

-Buen intento, Padfoot, pero tendrás que ser más… ¿persuasivo? – le dijo James riéndose y dándole palmadas en el hombro.

-Pero, pero, pero… - repitió este muy rápido.

-Donde las dan… - dijo Lupin, disfrutando con la reprimenda y guiñándole un ojo – las toman.

-Bah, seguro que… se está haciendo la dura, sí… seguro que sí – aseguró o quiso asegurar Sirius.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban todos comiendo cuando, de repente, Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y carraspeó. Claro, con el jaleo nadie le oyó, así que se apuntó a la garganta con la varita y con un "Sonorus" volvió a carraspear, oyéndosele por todo el Gran Comedor y haciendo retumbar los platos.

-¿Una pastilla para la tos? – le dijo la señora Pomfrey dos sillas a la derecha, preocupada.

-No, no se preocupe Poppy, ya está… - entonces miró a los alumnos y sonrió -. Bien, permitidme interrumpiros para deciros que el profesor Slythorn se ha puesto de acuerdo con el profesor Flitwick para preparar un torneo de duelos esta tarde después de las clases hasta la hora de la cena. Su objetivo es prepararos para los posibles peligros que os podrían esperar fuera de este colegio. No es obligatorio, pero podéis asistir todos los que queráis a las 6 aquí mismo – una vez terminó de hablar, se apuntó a la varita, y diciendo "Quietus", se sentó y juntó las yemas de los dedos, sonriendo.

-¡Wow¡Alucinante! – dijo Sirius, riéndose.

-Si, podría ser interesante, además yo ya me esperaba algo así – dijo Remus, haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Ah sí? – le preguntó James, intrigado.

-¿No leéis el Profeta nunca o qué?

Sirius y James se miraron y dijeron a la vez.

-No.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

-Para información de vuestras cabezas llenas de hormonas, ahí fuera están ocurriendo cosas cuanto menos… graves. Los ataques a muggles se están intensificando día a día, y cada vez Voldemort se atreve a más. Es normal que Dumbledore quiera prepararnos de alguna forma.

-Va a estar genial¡ya veréis la paliza que os meto! – les dijo Sirius, animado.

-Sí, sí… ¡eso hasta que no lo vea, no lo creo eh! – le retó James.

Sirius le sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

-Eso está hecho.

-Aunque sinceramente, antes que contra ti, preferiría hacer un duelo contra Snape – añadió James, mirando con ganas a su peor enemigo.

Snape, como si sintiera que James le estaba mirando, le devolvió la mirada con una cargada de odio, como retándole a ver quién era el mejor.

-Si… decididamente… le tengo que dar su merecido – asintió James, sin retirar la mirada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba Peter andando por un pasillo, después de comer, y sonreía complacido mientras cantaba:

(N.A.: sobre la "canción" siguiente, las letras en mayúscula es donde hacía las tónicas del verso)

-Nooo… haaaaaay… nAda, como una ensalAda, con tomate y cebOlla, y garbanzos en la Olla… - cantaba, frotándose la barriga y relamiéndose.

Entonces vio a lo lejos a una chica rubia de Hufflepuff de sexto curso con la que nunca había hablado. Se fijo en su cabello, en su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él, en su cuerpo delgado, que parecía de modelo… y en el pastel que se estaba comiendo.

-Oye, que… que… - le intentó decir Peter, nervioso, mientras la señalaba.

-O sea, tranquilo… ¿sabes? Yo estoy más que acostumbrada¿sabes? A que los tíos me traten de esta manera, o sea¿sabes?

-Que… que…

-¿Qué cómo me llamo? Pues me llamo Isabel, o sea, claro, pero… ¿por qué te estoy hablando, o sea, me pregunto?

Peter suspiró, mirándola embobada.

-Creo que nunca… había visto nada igual.

-Aiss, o sea, gracias, tontín – le contestó ella, riéndose, pero le miró preocupado al ver que estaba babeando.

-Nunca… mis ojos habían contemplado… algo tan…

-¿Bello¿Hermoso? O sea… ¿Brillante? – le intentaba ayudar Isabel.

-Tan dulce, sí, eso.

-¡Aissss! – chilló Isabel, emocionada - ¡Nunca pensé, claro, que alguien tan gordo y, o sea, grasiento como tú podría ser taaan romántico¿sabes?

-Eso… duulce... – seguía mirándola absorto.

-Pero¿qué Merlines…?

-¿Me regalas tu pastel? – le preguntó Wormtail con ansías.

-Mi… ¿mi pastel?

-Siiiii – dijo este, mirando con pinta de salido a sus… sus… manos.

-¡Ni loca! O sea, con lo que me gusta a mí, claro, el chocolate¿sabes? No tienes fe tú en grindylows con bigote en que te lo voy a dar¿sabes?

-¡DAAAAMEEEEE!

-¡NI AUNQUE ME AMENAZEN CON BESAR, O SEA, AL CALAMAR GIGANTE!

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME LO DEES!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – chilló Isabel, respiró hondo y siguió- o sea… ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y acto seguido salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, perseguido por un loco que quería comerse su más escondido tesoro… lo que escondía en lo más hondo… su… pastel.

Al verlos correr uno detrás de otro por el pasillo en que caminaban, los demás merodeadores se rieron a carcajadas y decidieron parar la locura antes de que fuera a más. Así que Sirius gritó:

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Y Peter se quedó totalmente petrificado. La chica, con un rápido "O sea, gracias¿sabes?" siguió corriendo antes de que se pasaran los efectos. Una vez se alejó, Lupin pronunció el contrahechizo.

-Chicos… - les dijo Peter pensati… bueno… mirando al vacío -. Creo que he visto un ángel.

-Si – le contestó Sirius, sonriendo con picardía – la verdad es que tienes muy buen gusto.

-¿De verdad? – le contestó sonriendo, Peter.

-Si, tiene un buen, pero buen buen…

-¡PASTEL!

Los otros tres lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y, mirándose entre ellos, prefirieron no entrar en detalles.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era las 6 de la tarde y los merodeadores se dirigían al Gran Comedor para asistir a un torneo de duelos que prometía ser emocionante. Las cinco mesas habían sido retiradas y se había instalado una tarima donde antes estaba la mesa de los profesores. Entraron y se abrieron paso hasta primera fila, en la que "por casualidad" también estaban Lily, Ana y sus amigas. Después de algunas miradas de odio, miraron a los dos profesores, que estaban encima de una tarima azul con lunas grises, y reclamaban silencio. Flitwick parecía que no pegaba con el decorado, pues era tan pequeño que parecía raro que pudiera hacer un duelo en condiciones. A su lado estaba el profesor Slythorn, quien si que tenía todo el físico de ello. Era alto, pelo platino, rasgos faciales de un general y estaba en posición firme mirando a los alumnos con superioridad.

-Bien, lo primero que todo muchas gracias por venir – dijo el profesor Flitwick con una risita –. El director ha juzgado necesario que os enseñemos el arte del duelo o mejor dicho los hechizos defensivos para por si los llegáis a necesitar en el futuro.

Lupin les miró a los demás y les susurró: "¿lo veis?".

-Si¡y atención! – exclamó el profesor Slythorn -. Porque esto NO es ningún juego. NO quiero bromas, juegos ni hechizos malintencionados.

James al oír la palabra "hechizos malintencionados", miró con ansias a Snape, el cual miraba atento a los profesores como si cada palabra fuera interesantísima.

-Bueno, pero estamos seguros de que lo haréis genial – añadió Flitwick con una sonrisa -. Sailus, por favor, explica como será el torneo.

-Bien – dijo Slythorn, sacando pecho y poniéndose más firme aun cual general -. ¡PRIIIIIMERO!: Rellenaréis un formulario en el que especificáis que si morís en combate, no culparéis de ello al colegio – ante eso muchos alumnos abrieron los ojos de miedo -. ¡SEEEEGUNDO!: Procederemos al reparto por parejas de los participantes. ¡TEEEEEERCERO Y ÚLTIMO!: – se paró un momento y los miró atentamente, empezando a hablar muy lento -. Solo hay un, UN ÚNICO, ganador¿entendido, magos de pacotilla? El que gana el duelo, queda clasificado y así en eliminatorias hasta que solo quede UNO. SOLO UNO alcanzará la gloria de ganar el torneo y… - hizo una pausa haciéndose el interesante -. El premio que incluye ser el mejor duelista del colegio, claro.

Ante eso, muchos alumnos ahogaron un grito y murmuraron de emoción. Los ojos de James brillaron ante el reto, Sirius sonrió con prepotencia, Remus apretó fuerte la varita, impaciente, y Peter… Peter miraba embobado como una mosca volaba por el aire.

-¡Señor¡SEÑOR¿Y qué premio va a ser ese? – preguntó un alumno del fondo.

-UN PREMIO QUE ENORGULLECERÍA A CUALQUIERA – gritó Slythorn hinchando el pecho -. UN PREMIO QUE SIN DUDA HARÍA ENLOQUECER DE CELOS A CUALQUIERA DE VUESTROS RIVALES… UN PREMIO QUE CONSISTE EN…

-Un apretón de manos – dijo riéndose Flitwick.

Se produjo un silencio por todo el Gran Comedor y a lo lejos se oyó una lechuza ulular. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral de cinco segundos y… todo el mundo estalló en gritos de descontento.

-¡PERO VAYA PREMIO DE PACOTILLA! – gritaba Sirius -. ¿POR QUÉ NO UNA NOCHE CON MISS INGLATERRA?

-¡ESTO ES UNA VERGÜENZA¡YA OS PODRÍAIS HABER CURRADO ALGO MEJOR! – gritaron James y Lily a la vez, mirándose sorprendidos. Pero Lily le giró la cara con enfado.

-¡ESO¡ESO¡MÁS CHOCOLATE EN LAS COMIIIIIDAS! – gritaba como un poseso Peter, balanceándose de adelante a atrás, provocando un efecto "¿eing?" en cinco metros a la redonda (N.A.: lo siento¡pero es que es la mejor descripción!).

-¡Peter, no te has enterado de nada! – le gritó Remus, prefiriendo dejarlo defendiendo sus… em… ideales.

-¡TRANQUILOS, TRANQUILOS! – gritaba Slythorn mientras miraba con furia a Flitwick -. ¡QUE ESE NO ES EL PREMIO!

-¡Era una broma! – soltó Flitwick con una carcajada.

El hecho de que nadie le riera la "broma" le hizo suponer, y solo suponer, que a nadie le había hecho la menor gracia.

-El premio es…

La atmósfera se volvió más enrarecida debido a la tensión del aire, y Slythorn gritó:

-¡UNA PARTECIELOS 3000!

-¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! – gritó enloquecido James, y tocándose el pecho, se le fueron los ojos y, dándose un golpe contra el suelo, cayó desmayado.

Pero no era el único, a más de uno le había pasado lo mismo y se encontraban sentados, mareados. Otros hacían esfuerzos por respirar y el profesor Flitwick se rascaba la cabeza, sorprendido.

-Emmm Sailus… creo que los has matado.

-¡Que dices! Sino están preparados para una noticia así¿cómo lo van a estar frente al peligro?

Mientras tanto, Lily miraba a todo el mundo como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo¿Y qué es una Ardecueros 3000?

-¿Ard…? – le miró sorprendido James, que ya se había levantado - ¡PARTECIELOS, LILY, PARTECIELOS¡LA MEJOR ESCOBA DEL MERCADO Y DE TODA LA HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA!

-Gracias por la clase, Potter, pero tampoco me importaba lo más mínimo – le dijo Lily dándole la espalda.

James miró a Sirius, triste, pero éste le hizo señas de que estaba totalmente loca. Los profesores les dieron los formularios y lo rellenaron con el nombre, apellido, padres, casa… lo típico. Después de eso, el profesor Flitwick daba saltitos de emoción, llegando al metro de altura.

-¡Bien! Antes de juntaros por parejas, os haremos una demostración de cómo tendréis que hacerlo.

Se situó a un extremo de la tarima y el profesor Slythorn en el otro. Los dos se colocaron en posiciones distintas, blandiendo la varita.

-¡OS QUIERO VER BIEN ATENTOS, MAGOS DEL TRES AL CUARTO! – gritó Slythorn -. Hay muchas posiciones para hacer frente a un duelo de magos, así que podéis poneros en la que más cómoda os resulte, siempre teniendo en cuenta que en un duelo de magos, siempre es mejor ser el primero en lanzar una maldición, debido a que muchas veces si eres el segundo… no llegas a tiempo.

-Si, y os recuerdo que solo podréis utilizar movimientos de defensa, así como de ataque muy débiles – siguió Flitwick -. ¡No temáis! Os juntaremos con parejas del mismo curso, ya que un alumno de sexto ni tiene el mismo nivel que uno de cuarto.

-Exacto, repetimos¡SOLO DE DEFENSA, Y SI SON DE ATAQUE, QUE SEAN DE NIVEL BÁSICO¿ENTENDIDO? Y NO OLVIDÉIS QUE QUIEN TOQUE EL SUELO FUERA DE LA TARIMA EN MEDIO DEL DUELO, QUEDA DESCALIFICADO – les gritó Slythorn con mirada altanera -. Así pues, una vez colocados… ¡Que alguien haga la cuenta atrás!

Todos se miraron unos a otros, no sabiendo quien hacerlo y el profesor Slythorn se impacientó.

-¿QUÉ HE DICHO¿ESTÁIS SORDOS O OS HAN HECHIZADO ANTES DE TIEMPO? QUIZÁ VUESTRAS MADRES, PARA NO OIROS LLORAR POR LAS NOCHES, OS HECHIZARON MAL Y ACABASTÉIS MÁS SORDOS QUE… QUE… que…

-¿Qué si hubiéramos oído cantar a Dumbledore en la ducha? – dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

-TÚ, SEÑOR… COMOTELLAMES, POR SER EL GRACIOSILLO DE TURNO, TE HA TOCADO HACER LA CUENTA ATRÁS¡VENGA, A QUÉ ESPERAS!

-Tres… - dijo Sirius, con pinta de aburrido.

Los dos profesores volvieron a colocarse en posiciones tensas, dispuestos para ser el primero en hechizar al contrario.

-Dos… - siguió Sirius, con un bostezo.

Los contrincantes se miraron, ansiando que llegara el momento. Slythorn se arremangó y se mordió la lengua con concentración.

-Uno – dijo Sirius, más animado, mirándolos malévolamente.

Se miraban, se retaban con los ojos, que parecía que echaban chispas…

-¡¡CEEEEE…RO COMA CINCO!! – gritó Sirius riéndose.

Y sucedió. El profesor Slythorn, debido a la impaciencia tan característica en él, decidió ser el primero en lanzar el hechizo y sin darse cuenta le lanzó un "Petrificus Totalus". Flitwick, asombrando a todos, hizo un escudo protector antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque, repeliendo el hechizo hacia el fondo del Gran Comedor.

Sirius se reía a carcajadas y le dijo al profesor Slythorn:

-¡Eso no vale¡Eso es trampa!

-Ya verás cuando te pille, hijo de banshee… - gruñó con rabia.

-¡Bueno, bueno! – medió Flitwick - ¡haya paz! Venga, señor Black, termine la cuenta atrás.

-Tres.

Flitwick se colocó rápidamente en posición de duelo y Slythorn, al ver esto, ignoró a Padfoot y se colocó también.

-Dos.

Los dos se miraron con infinita concentración. Slythorn respiró hondo y Flitwick analizó cada uno de sus gestos intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento.

-Uno.

Prepararon la varita, decidieron qué hechizo utilizar y tensaron las rodillas, atentos a si tenían que esquivar algo. Sus ojos se juntaban en una línea invisible de reto y cada esencia se fusionó con la otra en un intentó de ver cual quedaba por encima. Un rayo traspasó el cielo, iluminando ambas caras y el ruido ensordecedor del trueno inundó la estancia.

-¡YA!

Los dos alzaron la varita y…


	4. El Torneo de Duelos II

**Nota de Autor:**

Hoy, día de mi cumpleaños¿qué mejor que publicar el 4º capítulo de Harry Potter? Jaja después de estar con los de Abrazos Gratis ahora mismo me siento como en una nube pero afortunadamente una amiga mía me recordó que... ¡os debo un capítulo¡Aunque por los pocos reviews que me escribís, no debería publicarlo eh! ¬¬ jaja así que sino queréis que el siguiente capítulo tarde más de la cuenta... ¡ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer! Y ya sabéis que cualquier duda me la preguntáis y os la responderé ;) ¡Un abrazo!

P.D.: La contestación de los reviews irá abajo a partir de ahora :)

**Capítulo 4: El Torneo de Duelos (II)**

-¡FLIPENDO!

El profesor Slythorn había sido el primero en lanzar un hechizo, que fue directo hacia el profesor Flitwick. Pero este pegó un bote de cuatro metros de altura, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y arrancando gritos de asombro de los espectadores.

Aun girando sobre sí mismo en el aire, gritó:

-¡DESMAIUS!

Slythorn apenas tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo protector. Levantó la varita rápidamente y contraatacó:

-¡AGUAMENTI!

Un chorro de agua salió disparada a propulsión desde su varita y sorprendió al profesor Flitwick, quien acaba de aterrizar al suelo. Con un leve salto, se apartó del camino del agua, pero tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¡RELASKIO!

El hechizo fue lanzado con más energía de la habitual y golpeó a Slythorn, que se cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo. Flitwick corrió hacia él, preocupado, le apuntó con la varita y susurró:

-Enervate.

Slythorn abrió los ojos, se frotó la cabeza y se levantó lentamente. La gente los miraba totalmente enmudecidos, debido a que todo había transcurrido en pocos segundos.

-Como estoy seguro de que ya habréis notado – dijo Flitwick, serio por primera vez en toda la noxe -, es mejor no utilizar hechizos con la intención de dañar al adversario en estos simulacros de duelos, porque no merece la pena y pueden ocurrir cosas como ésta.

Miró a Slythorn y le susurró bajito.

-Lo siento.

Slythorn le dijo que no pasaba nada y volvió a hinchar el pecho como sino hubiera sucedido nada.

-¡BIEN¡ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS ESTADO ATENTOS PORQUE AHORA ES VUESTRO TURNO¡UN ERROR, UN SOLO ERROR Y VUESTRO ADVERSARIO LO APROVECHARÁ PARA VENCEROS! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA SERVIDO DE LECCIÓN.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza a los demás y susurró sonriendo:

-Yo creo que más bien la lección le habrá servido a él.

Los otros tres se rieron por lo bajo y volvieron a mirar a los profesores.

-Bien – siguió Flitwick -. Ahora os reuniremos por parejas, así que separaros por cursos, los de 7º ahí, los de 6º más bien aquí…

Fueron agrupando a los alumnos en diferentes partes del Gran Comedor según el curso en el que estaban y aunque los hubieron que se intentaron cambiar de curso (ya fuera para ganar a los pequeñajos, como para hacerse el mejor con los de cursos superiores), al final todos se acabaron poniendo en su sitio correspondiente.

-Como ya hemos dicho, el ganador será el que supere todas las eliminatorias que se le presenten y quede como el mejor. Claro está, cuando solo queden dos finalistas de cada curso, se juntaran todos en un torneo en el cual…

-¡SOLO UNO DE VOSOTROS SALDRÁ INDEMNE! – gritó Slythorn, escupiendo saliva.

Los pusieron por parejas y la distribución, entre otros, fue la siguiente: James contra un alumno de Hufflepuff, Sirius contra Goyle, Lupin contra una alumna de Ravenclaw, Peter contra Evy (la amiga de Alice), Lily contra una amiga suya de Gryffindor, Ana contra un alumno de Ravenclaw, Alice contra una de Hufflepuff, Isabel contra una amiga suya ("o sea, tía, lo siento, pero, claro, te voy a ganar¿sabes?") y finalmente Snape contra otro de Ravenclaw.

En la primera fase, todos resultaron vencedores menos Peter e Isabel. Peter apenas duró un par de minutos contra Evy, e Isabel fue descalificada porque, cuando la otra la llamó "rubia de bote", arrojó la varita y se le tiró encima a arañarla (N.A.: mejor no hago representación de los gritos que se chillarían, jaja).

Las eliminatorias se fueron sucediendo y pronto llegaron las semifinales de 7º curso, en las que quedaron las siguientes parejas: James vs Lily, Sirius vs Snape ; Lupin vs Ana y Alice vs un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Snape ganó en un duelo encarnecido contra Sirius, en el cual lanzó un "lumos solem", cegándolo y luego lo remató con un "desmaius". Fue la única opción que tuvo de ganar, pues estaba muy empatado. El alumno de Hufflepuff le ganó a Alice agobiándola maldición tras maldición hasta que Alice no pudo más y un "flipendo" la tiró fuera de la tarima.

-¡Bien! – sonrió Flitwick – los próximos son el señor Lupin y la señorita Bonnet.

Remus agarró fuerte la varita, imbuyéndose valor y respiro hondo. Tras alguna palmada de ánimo de sus amigos, subió a la tarima. Al otro lado de ella subía Ana, mirando al suelo, como entristecida.

No pudo evitar fijarse en su estado de ánimo y se preocupó. _"¿Qué le pasará? Es cierto que estaba muy rara últimamente pero…"_. Los sentimientos se agolpaban fuertemente dentro de su pecho e iban llenándolo, uno tras otro… sentimientos contradictorios, sentimientos que no había tenido nunca.

Llegó a su sitio, se quedó parado y miró al suelo. Temía que llegara el momento, mirarla a los ojos mientras la atacaba. Un fuerte sentimiento de protección lo atropelló como si de un tren de mercancías se tratara. _"¡Por Merlín¿Qué me está sucediendo?"_.

Sacudió la cabeza, como intentando despejar su mente de lo que la estaba conquistando en esos momentos y… alzó la vista.

Y la vio. La vio enfrente de él, pálida como si estuviera enferma. La miró. Se miraron. Una fuerte corriente los sacudió a ambos, yendo de los ojos de uno al otro, y algo cambió en el interior de Remus. No sabía el qué.

-¡SEMIFINALES DE GRYFFINDOR: REMUS LUPIN CONTRA ANA BONNET! – gritó a pleno pulmón Slythorn - ¿PREPARADOS?

Los dos apretaron los nudillos, se tensaron y, sin romper esa unión electrizante que unía sus miradas, se pusieron en posición de combate.

-¿LISTOS?

Remus le pedía perdón con la mirada, pero Ana parecía estar ausente, en su mundo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Temblaba levemente y una sombra de dolor le cubría los ojos.

-¡YA!

Remus blandió la varita enérgicamente, deseando que acabara rápido ese combate, y gritó con más fuerza de la necesaria:

-¡FLIPENDO!

El hechizo se dirigió como un rayo hacia su víctima, rasgando el aire en un estallido de color. Se dirigía a Ana… a la misma Ana pálida de hace unos momentos… a esa Ana que lo había mirado sin atender a las disculpas que le comunicaba… y mirándolo fijamente, una lágrima surcó su mejilla, y cuando se le acercó el hechizo alzó la varita…

Y la dejó caer.

-¡NO! – le dio tiempo a gritar a Remus, mientras veía como Ana era empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza de su hechizo, daba dos vueltas de campana en el aire y cayó con fuerza al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

Corrió hacia ella por la tarima, saltó a su lado y se arrodilló. Todo el mundo se apretujaba a su alrededor, gritando, pero para él solo existía Ana, Ana y esa lágrima que incluso a pesar del vuelo, aun estaba en su mejilla. La acarició, secándosela, mientras sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más.

Se levantó.

-Moony – le intentó decir James.

-No…

Lo apartó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. _"¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así¡ERA UN DUELO¡CÓMO SE LE HA OCURRIDO! Y yo la he atacado… a Ana… a mi propia amiga… ¡CÓMO HE LLEGADO A SER CAPAZ DE…!"_.

-¡Moony!

-No, yo… no…

La palidez ganaba terreno en su rostro y el sentimiento de culpa le arremetió de tal forma que se sintió mareado. Sin poder aguantarlo más, salió corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

James hizo ademán de seguirle, pero Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndole.

-Tranquilo, Prongs, yo me ocupo. Encárgate tú de Snape.

Y con un amago de sonrisa corriendo detrás de su amigo. James se volvió para ver cómo estaba Ana, quien era asistida por los profesores.

-¡ENERVATE! – gritó Slythorn -. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Bonnet?

Ana abrió los ojos, desorientada.

-¡ANA¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada Lily, apartando de un empujón a Slythorn.

-No sé… si, creo que si… - dijo rascándose la cabeza y entornando los ojos.

-Buah, cuándo pille a ese asqueroso de Remus… ¡VAMOS, SE LE VA A CAER EL PELO!

La ayudó a levantarse.

-No, si la culpa no es suya… - la intentó convencer Ana.

-¿Cómo que no¡SE HA PASADO TRES HOGSMEADES Y MEDIA!

-Eh eh eh – saltó James, en defensa de su amigo -. ¿No era un duelo? No ha incumplido la más mínima norma.

-¿Y¡Era su amiga¡Al diablo con las normas!

-¡Oye! – intentó reclamar la atención, Flitwick, sin éxito claro.

-¡Sino estaba dispuesta a cumplirlas, que no se hubiera apuntado!

-¡Una amiga es muchísimo más importante que unas malditas y estúpidas normas!

-¡Eh! – volvió a intentar Flitwick.

-¡Pues no eres tú la más indicada para hablar de fidelidades¿no crees?!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE YO NO SOY LA MÁS…?!

Levantó la mano para darle una bofetada pero se la sujeto el profesor Slythorn.

-¿SOIS MAGOS O DUENDES BORRACHOS¡DEMOSTRAD QUIEN ES MÁS FUERTE EN LA GUERRA¡CANALIZAR VUESTRA FURIA A UN MEJOR FIN!

-¡Y ESE FIN NO SERÁ MÁS QUE EL DE APLASTARTE, POTTER! – gritó Lily, desquiciada.

-¡JA¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!

Los dos subieron a grandes pasos a la tarima y se situaron a cada lado. Se pusieron en posiciones de combate y alzaron las varitas.

-¡Eh, esperad a que os presente¿no? – les gritó Flitwick, pero claro está, ni lo oyeron.

-¡FURNUNCULUS! – gritó James.

-¡PROTEGO! – contestó Lily y saltó a la izquierda -. ¡RELASKIO!

James lo esquivó como pudo.

-¡AVIS! – contraatacó y sin esperar un solo segundo -. ¡OPPUGNO!

Todos los pájaros que había conjurado atacaron a Lily, que la pillaron tan de sorpresa que soltó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

-¡MUFFLIATO!

Este hechizo, que normalmente se utilizaba para llenar a uno las orejas de un chillido no identificable, pareció volver locos a los pájaros y empezaron a caer desmayados al suelo.

-¡PIERNAS DE GELATINA!

Quizá fue por culpa de que James no se esperaba algo tan simple, o quizá porque se asombró y perdió la concentración. El caso es que le dio de lleno y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Lily, al verlo tan cómico, empezó a burlarse de él a carcajadas, circunstancia que no dudó James en aprovechar.

-¡¡DESMAIUS!!

La risa fue sustituida por una mirada de asombro, que desapareció al caer su dueña al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡CHÚPATE ESA! – gritó James, sabiendo al momento que en un tiempo muy próximo lamentaría haber dicho eso.

-¡YYY 7º CURSO YA TIENE UN FINALISTA: JAMES POTTER! – gritó Flitwick, alegre, mientras Slythorn se encargaba de volver en sí a Lily.

Ésta, al levantarse, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de rabia contenida y salir de la tarima. James, como respuesta, le guiñó el ojo y sonrió con prepotencia, como diciendo: "¡te lo dije!".

Después de un duelo entre Snape y el chico de Hufflepuff, que fue prácticamente humillado por el Slytherin, Snape se declaró el segundo finalista de 7º.

Los finalistas de los diferentes cursos estaban ansiosos por llegar a la final, por conseguir el ansiado premio: la Partecielos 3000. Así que sin esperar más (y con cierta prisa por parte de los profesores, pues se iba haciendo tarde), se sucedieron una serie de duelos para determinar quienes serían los finalistas de Hogwarts.

Y después de unas victorias aplastantes por parte de James y Snape, ambos acabaron en la final.

Los dos subieron a la tarima, lentamente, y mientras la gente los aplaudía, se miraban como si solo existieran ellos dos, como si el odio que se sentían se hubiera multiplicado mil veces con cada paso que daban.

Se situaron en posición de combate

-¡Ha llegado el momento, el momento final, James Potter contra Severus Snape¿Quién de los dos ganará el premio? – los presentaba Flitwick.

-¿Y QUIÉN DE LOS DOS DEMOSTRARÁ SER EL MÁS FUERTE? – gritaba Slythorn, añadiendo más madera al fuego -. ¿QUIÉN DE LOS DOS DEMOSTRARÁ SER SUPERIOR AL OTRO EN LA MAGIA, EN EL PODER…?

Ante esta presentación, el odio se intensificó muchísimo más y apretaban tan fuerte las varitas que tenían blancos los nudillos.

-¿Preparados¿Listos¡YA!

-¡CONFUNDUS!

-¡DENSAUGEO!

Tanto uno como el otro, de un salto, esquivaron a la vez los hechizos y James fue más rápido.

-¡INMOBILUS!

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

Snape frenó el ataque de James. Y rápidamente contraatacó.

¡SERPENSORTIA!

Una serpiente salió de su varita y cruzó rápidamente la tarima hacia James. Este se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una solución:

-¡EVANESCO! – gritó, haciendo desaparecer la serpiente, pero el duelo no dejó un segundo para pensar en ello.

-¡INCARCERO!

-¡DEPULSO!

-¡PALALINGUA!

-¡RELAXO!

Los dos iban dando saltos y apartándose para que no les dieran los hechizos de su contrincante, y la lucha iba tomando cada vez más rapidez. La gente observaba el duelo como si fuera un campeonato de tenis, en el cual no se sabía en ningún momento cuando se iba a salir la pelota. Más de una persona empezó a marearse y los demás los miraban boquiabiertos.

Hasta que… de pronto…

-¡INCENDIO! – gritó James.

-¡GLACIUS! – contestó Snape.

Los dos hechizos, de fuego y hielo respectivamente, se juntaron en el centro de la tarima, formando un núcleo de magia tan brillante que cegaba a quien lo mirara. Los dos mantenían el hechizo, intentando demostrar quien era más fuerte, quien podía aguantar más.

Pero entonces, Snape, con brillo de malicia en su mirada, saltó hacia un lado, retirando el hechizo (y dejando pasar el incendio por su lado) y sin dejar tiempo a James para reponerse, gritó un hechizo que él mismo había inventado:

-¡LEVICORPUS!

El hechizo le dio a James de lleno en el pecho, y éste, asustado, vio como sus pies se alzaban por el aire y se encontraba bocabajo. Pero eso no fue lo que le asustó, sino la cara de Snape, que le miraba con locura sádica.

-¡AHORA QUÉ, POTTER¡AHORA ERES TÚ QUIEN ESTÁ EN MI PODER, AHORA MISMO PODRÍA MATARTE SI QUISIERA!

James forcejeó fuertemente pero vio que no había salida.

-Emmm ¡Libérame¡Libera¡Por Merlín¡¿Cuál será el contrahechizo?!

Snape se reía a carcajadas, disfrutando del momento, pues el contrahechizo solo lo sabía él.

-¡Prueba cuanto quieras, Potter¡Nunca lo adivinarás¡LOCOMOTOR POTTER!

Dirigió la varita hacia James y lo transportó hacia fuera de la tarima. Desde luego, aprovechó para alzarlo mucho más arriba del suelo para que la caída fuera sino letal, si perjudicial para su víctima. James miraba el suelo como si estuviera lleno de picos puntiagudos e intentaba soltarte de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Se daba cuenta de que si se soltaba, caería al suelo y quedaría descalificado, pero… ¿existía el modo de ganar?

-¡LIBERATE¡LIBERO¡LIBERA MI CUERPO¡LIBERACORPUS!

El hechizo dejó de hacer efecto en el y cayó. Pero nada más soltarse, gritó:

-¡FLIPENDO!

El hechizo se dirigió raudo a Snape, que cambió su cara de profunda felicidad a una de asombro y miedo. Le dio en el torso y, dando varias vueltas de campana muy rápido, cayó como James hacia el suelo.

Uno de los dos caería antes. Uno de los dos sería el ganador. Uno de los dos sería el más poderoso y mejor duelista de Hogwarts. Y lo más importante: uno de los dos tendría algo de lo que burlarse del otro durante el resto de su vida.

Caían y su caída parecía a cámara lenta. La gente los miraba totalmente impresionados, expectantes, esperando saber quien sería el poseedor de un premio tan fabuloso.

El suelo se acercaba, los dos no paraban de mirarse, de fijarse en quien sería el perdedor, quien sería el derrotado…

Y Snape se estampó de cara en el suelo, rompiéndose la mandíbula. Apenas un segundo después, James se dio de cabeza contra el suelo y quedó inconsciente, aunque con un amago de sonrisa en la cara.

El rugido era enloquecedor y mientras Slythorn iba a atender a Snape, Flitwick fue hacía James.

-¡Enervate! – dijo, apuntando al ganador -. ¿Está bien, señor Potter?

James, nada más abrir los ojos y parpadear rápidamente, sonrió con todas sus ganas.

-¿Qué si estoy bien¡NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO MEJOR EN MI VIDA!

La gente lo aplaudía, todos coreaban su nombre y él se sentía como si hubiera ganado el Mundial de Quidditch.

Apenas atisbó a ver a Snape salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor, empujando violentamente a quien se encontrara por el camino mientras se tapaba la boca y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio antes de irse.

James se limitó a reírse, reírse a carcajadas, mientras Slythorn le alzaba el brazo.

-¡ESCUCHAD ATENTAMENTE, PORQUE CREO QUE NO OIRÉIS NUNCA MÁS UN CUMPLIDO MÍO¡HA SIDO DE LOS MEJORES DUELOS QUE HE PRESENCIADO EN MI VIDA¡NATURALMENTE AUN LE FALTA MUCHO QUE APRENDER, PERO ES EL MEJOR DUELISTA DE HOGWARTS¡HA RESULTADO SER EL MÁS PODEROSO DE ENTRE SUS RIVALES Y HA LUCHADO POR SU OBJETIVO!

-¿¿Y qué se merece?? – chilló Flitwick, encantado.

-¡¡LA PARTECIELOS 3000!! – grito el público a una.

Y mientras todos chillaban como locos, Slythorn trajo como si llevará la corona de un reino, el envoltorio de lo que parecía una escoba. De lo que parecía LA escoba.

James abrió el envoltorio y vio entre sus manos uno de sus mayores sueños. Sonrío ampliamente y con una posición de triunfo, la alzó en el aire. La gente rugía y James supo que ese momento lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban los cuatro en su habitación, cambiándose para cenar y luego empezar con el Amigo Invisible. Remus ya tenía un saco con trozos de pergamino al lado de la puerta, que estaban convenientemente hechizados para que, salvo ellos, nadie pudiera cambiar los nombres ni influir en el reparto de personas.

Moony se cubría la cara con las manos y Sirius lo intentaba consolar, mientras Peter caminaba de un lado para otro con una mano en la frente.

Así se los encontró James al volver de su momento de gloria. Era un cambio un tanto brusco con respecto el áurea de felicidad que le embargaba, pero no le importó.

-Pufff que caras¿no? – se limitó a comentar James, mientras dejaba en su cama la Partecielos 3000, que trataba como si fuera de cristal.

-Nada, Prongs, que sigue echándose la culpa… - le comentó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué he hecho, qué he hecho, qué he hecho, qué he hecho… - repetía para sí Remus, mientras se balanceaba levemente.

-¡No has hecho nada, Moony! Si ella hubiera luchado¿qué te habría hecho a ti? – intentó convencerle Sirius.

-Pero no lo hizo¿a qué no¡Y mírame a mí¡Yo SI fui capaz de atacarla! – gritó Remus, alzando la cabeza un momento, antes de volver a la posición de antes.

-Pero vamos a ver, Moony… - dijo James suavemente -. Era un duelo¿no es cierto¿cómo ibas a saber que ella no iba a atacarte?

-¡Pero no fue capaz¡y al ver que yo sí lo fui, se le cayó una lágrima! – dijo Remus, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué se le cayó QUÉ? – exclamó Sirius.

Eso dejó descolocado a James, que se sentó a su lado suspirando.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó James a Peter, pues no paraba de pasear por la habitación con la mano en la frente y expresión trágica.

-¡Tengo… - le contestó Peter, mirándole profundamente – HAMBRE¡HAMBRE¡MATARÍA POR UNA PATATA FRITA¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO?

Y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, sumido en sus… ¿pensamientos? James lo miró alucinado y prefirió prestarle atención a Remus.

-Mira tío… así no vas a solucionar nada¿qué tal si nos vamos a cenar – al oír esa palabra, Peter dio un respingo -, y después de lo del Amigo Invisible le pides perdón?

-Eso no solucionará nada… me rechazará igual… - susurró este.

-"El único fracaso que existe es cuando no lo intentas".

James y Remus saltaron como un resorte al ver que quien había hablado era Sirius. ¿Sirius… filosófico¡Era como si Mcgonagall le diera por cantar heavy metal en el Gran Comedor!

-¿Qué pasa? – les sonrió Sirius -. Lo leí un libro de nuevas posiciones en la cama.

Remus se echó a reír. Sirius tenía el don de saber hacerlo reír por muy triste que se encontrara.

-Desde luego… donde tenía que ser sino… - se burló James.

-Pues por si os interesa, tenía muchísima razón – les dijo Sirius guiñándoles el ojo.

-Venga, Moony – dijo James, pasándole el brazo por el hombro -. ¿bajamos y demuestras que eres fuerte?

Remus asintió.

-Y así le damos de comer a Wormtail – añadió Sirius -. Que a este paso se nos va a morir de inanición. ¿Hace cuánto que tu aparato digestivo no ha ingerido ningún género alimenticio?

-¿Cómo? – le miró Peter, embobado.

-¡QUE SI HAS MERENDADO!

-¡Ah! Claro, bajé a las cocinas antes del duelo y comí un par de kilos de bollos.

-¿Y aun así tienes…?

-No sé de que te sorprendes – dijo James -, todo lo que ve se lo come…

Al oír eso Sirius se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué¿qué he di… - entonces cayó en la cuenta -. Tío, estás mal de la azotea.

Peter, que claro está no había entendido el 2º sentido, los miró cayéndosele la baba.

-Si, pero hay algo que se me escapó. Cada vez que recuerdo a Isabel…

-Normal – lo secundó Sirius.

-Y a ese hermoso y suave…

-Cu…

-Pastel…

-Emmm… suiiii – dijo Sirius, poniendo cara de circunstancias -, eso… pastel…

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Hermione granger de potter: jaja de eso se trata¿no? espero que leas este capítulo con más ganas debido a ese hecho ;) ¡y sobretodo que siga gustándote! Gracias ;)

Kailey Hamilton: jaja ¡me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara tanto y de que rieras tanto con el capítulo! Aunque no es nada comparado con lo que te espera, este capítulo quizá no pero creo que es el 6º el que yo mismo no paraba de reirme mientras lo escribía jaja espero que este siga estando en el nivel que dices¡gracias:)

Erised.Black: Creo que ya sé quien eres¿no? Así que como ya te dije, no te tengo ningún miedo xDDD pues eso, que me alegro de te gustase tanto, yo ahora seguiré leyendo tu fanfic! jaja y espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten tanto... ¡o más! venga besos ;)


	5. Los Regalos

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya hemos sobrepasado la mitad del fanfic y a partir de ahora las cosas van de mal en peor para nuestros amigos. ¡Poco a poco la tan esperada fiesta se acerca¿Qué sucederá en ella¿Conseguirán su objetivo? Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos que os esperan, eso si, si a cambio me dejáis más reviews porque me estáis matando a hambre ¬¬ jaja pues eso¡espero que os guste el capítulo nº 5 de "El Último Desafio de los Merodeadores"!

**Capítulo 5: Los Regalos**

Al salir de cenar, se dirigieron los cuatro a la clase que hay al lado de la estatua de Gregory el Jorobado. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba medio llena, y al ver entrar a James, casi todos aplaudieron.

James fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y sonriendo a varias personas por el camino, hacia el fondo de la clase, donde ya estaba la bolsa con los trozos de pergamino.

Sirius ya iba a meter la mano en la bolsa, cuando Remus le pegó un codazo.

-¡Padfoot! Aun no es la hora, espera a que venga todo el mundo.

-¡Cierto, cierto! – exclamó Sirius, escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda, quizá por sentirse culpable, quizá para evitar la tentación.

Estaba entrando gente de todas las casas, menos de Slytherin claro. Sirius dio un salto al ver a Alice, quien actuó como si él no existiera. Lily, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada a James que bien podría haberle hecho arder, y James lo supo, porque le dio incluso un escalofrío.

-Bien, parece que ya estamos todos – dijo Remus con voz nerviosa, pues había visto a Ana de lejos y no se atrevía a mirarla -. Emm creo que ya sabéis de qué va esto¿no?

Miró a ambos lados y al no recibir respuesta, continuó:

-Bueno pues… el quid de la cuestión destaca por su simplicidad: primero se realizará el reparto de fragmentos de pergamino, uno por participante, en el cual incluiréis vuestro nombre, apellido y casa a la que pertenecéis. Después, en un reparto equitativo y bajo la única supervisión del azar, recibiréis el fragmento del pergamino de vuestra futura pareja, de sexo contrario obviamente, a la que tendréis que obsequiar con un presente a vuestra elección.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto y la gente lo miró con cara de no haber entendido ni media palabra. Así que se adelantó Sirius.

-'Amos, que pongáis vuestro nombre y casa en el pergamino que os demos y después de revolverlos todos, a cada uno os tocara otra persona a la que tendréis que darle un regalo¿queda claro?

La gente asintió, más tranquila, y tras fulminarle con la mirada, Remus comenzó a repartir un trozo de pergamino a cada uno, guardándose cuatro para ellos.

Escribieron cada uno su nombre y casa y se dirigieron a la mesa, donde había dos cajas con ranuras. En una ponía "Chicos" y en otra "Chicas".

Se pusieron en dos colas, una para los chicos (que iban dejando un pergamino en su caja) y otra que viceversa. Los primeros en dejar las cuatro papeletas, a modo de ejemplo, fueron los merodeadores.

La primera de las chicas que fue a dejar la papeleta fue, obviamente, Lily. Esta metió la papeleta por la ranura con fuerza y miró a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo de Ana no quedará así, tenlo por seguro.

Por toda respuesta, Remus lo miró con cara de asombro y la siguió con la mirada.

-Espero – le susurró Lily a James, al pasar por su lado -, que la fiesta valga la pena… por vuestro bien.

-No lo dudes – le contestó James con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

Después de ella, Ana la metió sin siquiera mirar a Remus, ante la atenta mirada de este. Por un momento tuvo ganas de decirle algo, pero contuvo ese deseo como pudo.

Pronto todas las papeletas estuvieron en su sitio, y los merodeadores se apresuraron a ser los primeros en coger las papeletas, con la excusa de "servir de ejemplo". Cada uno se guardó la varita en un bolsillo, apuntando a través de un agujero que tenía. Cuando iban cogiendo las papeletas, susurraban "Accio Papeleta de –nombre-", consiguiendo así a las chicas que querían.

Una vez repartido el último trozo de pergamino, James miró a la multitud.

-Bien, ya tenéis todos vuestra pareja de Amigo Invisible. Tenéis hasta la fiesta del sábado para conseguir su regalo y el sábado…

-¡Y no antes! – añadió gritando Sirius.

-… se la daréis a la persona que os tocó. Claro está, tenéis que guardar el anonimato hasta entonces¿está claro?

-¡SIII! – gritaron todos.

-Bien pues adi… - empezó a decir Moony.

-¡TROLL EL ÚLTIMO! – gritó Sirius, saliendo a codazos y patadas en la espinilla por el camino.

Se formó un alud en forma de cabezas que querían salir a la vez al pasillo y no cabían por la puerta. Por fin, y con una patada en la entrepierna, Sirius salió afuera, campante, y esperó a sus amigos, sonriendo.

Cuando todos los demás se fueron, salió Remus hecho una furia.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada – Sirius se encogió de hombros -. Me pareció una buena forma de motivarles… - y se rió a carcajadas.

-Un niño… eres como un niño… - suspiró Remus.

-Bueno, chicos – dijo James, mientras echaban a andar hacia la Sala Común -. ¿Qué le pensáis regalar a vuestra pareja?

-¡Un libro!

-¡Un condón!

-¡Una bolsa de golosinas!

(N.A.: creo que habréis notado de quien es cada respuesta¿no? jaja)

-Ermmm, tíos… - dijo James, aparentemente calmado, rascándose la cabeza -. ¡NI SE OS OCURRA, ME HABÉIS OÍDO! – gritó.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Peter inocentemente.

-Vamos a ver, mi pequeño y grasiento amigo… - intentó explicar James, frotándose la frente -. ¿Cómo está Isabel contigo?

-Me rehuye… ¡Y se niega a darme su pastel! – chilló Peter con voz frustrada.

-¿Y Alice contigo, Padfoot?

-Digamos que… actúa como sino existiera…

-¿Y Ana contigo después de lo del duelo, Moony?

-No lo sé, tampoco he estado el suficientemente tiempo cerca de ella. Pero el poco tiempo que ha sido así… ha evitado mirarme a toda costa.

-Pues mi "relación" (si es que se le puede llamar así) con Lily ya la sabéis todos¿no? Están todas mal con nosotros¿qué podríamos hacer para reconciliarnos?

-¡Dos libros!

-¡Dos condones!

-¡UN KG DE CHOCOLATE!

-Que nooooooooooooooooooooo – se impacientó James -. Mirad, tenemos que sacar vena romántica y hacerles el mejor regalo que podamos¿entendéis? Es nuestra última oportunidad. Ya sabéis que el domingo es la Final de Quidditch y el lunes… nos iremos para no volver…

-Al menos no como alumnos – añadió Remus.

-¿Te gustaría ser profesor, Moony? – le preguntó Sirius, apartándose bruscamente de él -. ¡Estás loco!

-Pues si, me gustaría, no debe de estar tan mal¿no?

-Estás loco – repitió Sirius, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero ser auror – dijo James, orgulloso.

-Entonces yo también – le apoyó Sirius -. Lucharemos juntos contra el mal y ligaremos como héroes de película¡será genial!

-Sí, pero quien-tú-sabes… - susurró Peter, pálido.

-¿Voldemort? – le miró James -. Después de siete años de luchar contra el peor enemigo mágico, que lo sabe y lo oye todo, que se entera de todo, a quien es imposible pedir clemencia, que disfruta con el dolor de aquellos a quienes odia… vamos… ¿crees que después de LILY puedo temer a un señor oscuro del tres al cuarto?

-Ya, y seguro que no es tan sexy… - susurró Padfoot.

-¿CÓMO?

-¡Que en el culo le meteremos doxys!

Peter levantó con entusiasmo la mano.

-¡Ey, ey¿Entonces nada de chocolate?

-¡¡¡¡QUE NOOOOO!!!!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya era miércoles y a ninguno de los cuatro se le había ocurrido qué regalo hacerles a sus respectivas parejas. El ambiente en Hogwarts estaba más revuelto de lo normal, enfureciendo a algún que otro profesor. Los de Slytherin, orgullosos de sentirse excluidos de las "actividades" de las otras casas, estaban cada vez más insoportables con Gryffindor.

Y es que el partido que determinaría al ganador de la Copa de Quidditch iba a ser disputado entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los jugadores de Gyffindor debían cuidarse de cada paso que daban, pues las serpientes no dejaban escapar una oportunidad de fastidiarles.

A los únicos a los que no le hacían nada era a James y a Sirius, por sus famosos planes para vengarse de quienes les fastidiaban. Snape era siempre su principal víctima, pero no la única.

Estaban saliendo al recreo, a tomar un poco el aire después de una aburridísima clase de Historia de Magia, cuando Sirius divisó a lo lejos algo que no solo le sorprendió, sino que empezó a temblar de rabia.

-Padfoot¿tienes frío? – le preguntó Remus, preocupado.

-Pffff…

-¿Padfoot?

Y sin contestarle, Sirius fue a grandes pasos hacia lo que le había hecho enfadar tanto. Allí estaba Alice sentada a solas con uno de 6º de Gryffindor, coqueteando.

-¡Alice! Ven.

La cogió del brazo y la levantó, sin más explicaciones. Alice, claro está, se soltó el brazo y lo fulminó con mirada.

-¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo, imbécil?

-¿Que qué te estoy haciendo¡Salvarte de ese idiota, quizá!

-¿Qué idiota? El único que veo aquí eres tú.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa¿Desde cuando te importa mi vida?

Eso descolocó a Sirius, que no supo qué responderle. Al verlo, Alice sonrió.

-Ah, ya entiendo… no tuviste bastante con dejarme plantada por una rubia cualquiera… y quieres rematarme o algo¿no es cierto?

-¡Pero qué dices! Mira, admito que… quizá me equivoqué y…

-¿Quizá¡Vamos, admite que tienes la culpa, no es tan difícil!

-Eh eh eh, para el carro, ya sabes perfectamente que yo no me ato a nadie.

-Exacto, lo que no sé es por qué estás aquí si eso es cierto.

-Pues porque… - Sirius miró al suelo, rascándose la cabeza -. Mira¿qué tal una segunda oportunidad? El sábado podríamos…

-No, no puede – le interrumpió el chico llamado Matt Stanley, que se había levantado del banco y se había puesto detrás de Alice -. Viene conmigo.

Sirius se quedó descolocado, mirándolos.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Si – le respondió Alice -. Seguro que alguna chica de tu larga lista estará dispuesta a aguantarte el sábado – le sonrió -. Adiós.

Dicho esto, y sin volverlo a mirar, se alejó de Sirius con Matt, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Padfoot, en cambio, se quedó totalmente parado, mirando el infinito.

-Ey, Padfoot¿qué ha pasado? – se le acercó Remus.

-Si, parece que hayas visto a Mcgonagall desnuda – dijo James, mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos.

-Me ha… me ha rechazado…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era jueves por la tarde y ninguno de los merodeadores parecía haber tenido la más mínima idea de qué regalar a sus respectivas parejas. Era un día nublado que amenazaba lluvia y el mundo parecía más triste y apagado de lo normal. Pero, como bien dijo James, lloviera o nevara tenían que entrenar, pues el partido sería el domingo.

Iban camino del estadio de Quidditch con las escobas al hombro, todo se iba haciendo más oscuro y un rayo iluminó el cielo, mientras en su conversación surgía su más impaciente y escondido temor…: el regalo.

-Yo sigo diciendo que no hay nada mejor que un condón – dijo Sirius, obstinadamente.

Por toda respuesta, James suspiró. Cada vez se sentía más nervioso, porque el sábado se acercaba más y más y aun no sabía ni qué regalarle a Lily. "¿Una snitch? Mmmm seguro que no le gusta… es así de rara… ¿a Snape atado bocabajo y una porra? No, que seguro que a quien pegaría sería a mí… ¿¡que podría regalarle!?"

-No sé… tampoco puedo hacerle un regalo del otro mundo – dijo Lupin, apenado -. No tengo dinero para eso.

-Bueno, tampoco necesitas dinero para un buen regalo¿no? – le contestó James.

-Ya, pero no se me ocurre cual podría…

-¡Yo ya tengo una idea! – chilló Peter, entusiasmado.

-¿Qué? – le preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-¡Un libro de recetas!

-Mira… - James se frotó las sienes -. ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras.

-Bueno, calma fiera – le sonrió Sirius.

-De calma nada, estoy harto. ¡Ahora mismo voy a encontrar el regalo!

Dicho y hecho. Le dio la escoba a Remus y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

-¡Ey Prongs¡Y el Quidditch qué! – se giró y miró a Moony con asombro -. ¡El partido es el domingo¿Cómo…?

-El amor – Remus se encogió de hombros -. Es lo que tiene¿no? Te hace hacer cosas que no son normales en ti.

-Por eso mismo yo nunca me enamoro.

-No… claaro… - susurro Remus con cara de circunstancias, y siguieron el camino hacia el estadio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de haberse cambiado y de haber cogido dinero y el mapa del merodeador, fue corriendo hacia la tercera planta. En mitad del corredor había una estatua de una Bruja Tuerta. Se acercó a ella y miró en el mapa.

En él vio un montón de puntos moviéndose por el mapa del castillo. En la tercera planta vio un punto con una nota que ponía James Potter. De pronto aparecieron unas letras.

-Dissendio – dijo James, y la joroba de la estatua se abrió, dejando ver un pasadizo que, como James sabía, conducía al sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmeade.

Corrió todo lo que pudo por el pasadizo, porque no quería que se le hiciera tarde en el pueblo. Cuando llegó, esperó a que pudiera salir y en cuanto el dueño subió a por una cosa, salió corriendo de la tienda.

Fuera estaba lloviendo y hacía frío. A James se le había olvidado cogerse un abrigo y empezó a temblar.

-Merece la pena – susurró para sí mismo.

Paseó por el pueblo, mirando con ansia los escaparates de cada tienda.

-¿La Casa de las Plumas? Desde luego una pluma de faisán no puede ser un regalo muy… romántico. Tiros Larga Moda… no sé sus tallas así que no puedo comprarle ropa…

Conforme transcurría la tarde, iba invadiéndole la desesperación.

-¿Dervish & Banges? No… ¿es que no hay nada en este pueblo o qué?

Después de recorrerse prácticamente todo el pueblo, volvió a la plaza principal, delante de una iglesia. Se sentó en un banco, apesadumbrado, dándose ya por vencido. La lluvia lo había calado por completo y tras resoplar, escondió la cara entre las manos.

Respiró hondo, se frotó la cara y miró a la iglesia, cuyas campanadas se oyeron por todo el pueblo. Una, dos, tres… tocaron 9 veces. Pronto tendría que volver a Hogwarts y no solo no había entrenado, sino que tampoco había comprado el regalo.

De pronto se fijó en una tienda destartalada que estaba justo al lado de la iglesia. Era tan grande el edificio que tenía al lado, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Vio que estaban empezando a cerrar.

Era su última oportunidad¡debía aprovecharla!

-¡Ey! – gritó, corriendo hacia la dueña, que estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, jovencito? – inquirió una señora bastante entrada en edad.

-¿Me podría abrir un momento?

-Es que ya he cerrado…

-¡Por favor! Es para un regalo.

-¿Para la novia? – la vieja le sonrió de forma pícara.

-Emm… más o menos.

-Venga, vale, pero solo un momento¡eh!

James entró con impaciencia detrás de la señora, y vio ante sí el interior de la tienda. Era un emplazamiento bastante antiguo, hecho de madera vieja y cuyas paredes estaban repletas de estantes. En el centro de la tienda había un par de vitrinas de cristal. Tanto en lo estantes como en las vitrinas habían objetos mágicos con unas placas de metal a su lado explicando sus peculiaridades y sus precios.

Era su última oportunidad, así que miró con avidez cada objeto, leyendo cada placa, ante la atenta mirada de la dueña.

-¿Quieres que te aconseje alguno?

-Si, por favor… porque no lo veo muy claro.

-Bien¿qué te parece este? – le preguntó la señora, señalándole un objeto en forma de cinturón que, según señalaba su placa, volvía invisible a quien se lo pusiera.

-No… quisiera algo más… no sé… ¿para chicas?

La señora se rió con ganas y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y este anillo? Si se lo regalas a una chica, quedará enamorada de ti para siempre. Aunque algunos dicen que eso conlleva una maldición.

James miró el anillo atentamente, sopesando las consecuencias. Pero su orgullo venció, pues si Lily se enamoraba de él de esa forma… no tendría el más mínimo mérito, ni… qué demonios, tampoco emoción.

-¿Y esos colgantes¿Qué hacen?

-Ahhh… bueno, son dos amuletos con runas que indican buena suerte y que tienen el poder de comunicar a sus dueños con el pensamiento estén donde estén.

-¿Así podría comunicarme con L… con la otra persona da igual lo lejos que esté?

-Siempre y cuando – matizó la vieja -, los llevéis puestos los dos.

-Vaya… - susurró James, mirándolos con asombro -. Si, creo que me los quedaré.

-Vale – sonrió la dueña -¿los quieres envueltos en papel de regalo?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando James llegó a la Sala Común ya era bastante tarde, así que subió directo a su habitación. Allí encontró a Sirius y Remus aun despiertos. Peter estaba medio dormido en la cama, pero al entrar James lo despertó la curiosidad.

-¡Ey Prongs¿Qué tal te ha ido? – le saludó Padfoot.

-Bueno, no del todo mal. He encontrado un par de amuletos para regalarle uno a Lily.

-Y… ¿qué tiene eso de romántico? – le preguntó Remus.

-Bueno… dan a sus portadores la capacidad de comunicarse por el pensamiento entre ellos.

-Anda… pues no está nada mal.

-Ya lo creo – aseguró James, orgulloso.

-Por cierto… te querría pedir un favor… - le preguntó Remus, cautelosamente.

-Dispara.

-Me podrías… - respiró hondo y continuó muy rápido -. ¿Me podrías dejar tu escoba?

-¿Mi escoba? – le miró desorientado.

-Si… es que... la necesito para… - intentó explicar Remus, rascándose la nuca.

-Puff es que mi escoba… es como si le pides a Sirius que te deje la moto.

-¿Cómo¡Ni hablar¡Vamos¡Antes muerto que dejar que alguien roce siquiera una rueda de mi moto¡Antes tortu…!

-¡Tranquilo Sirius, que tampoco te la iba a pedir! – gritó Remus, enfadado -. Prongs¿te acuerdas cuando dijiste que no para todos los regalos es necesario el dinero?

-Claro, pero… - y entonces pegó un salto -. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA REGALAR MI ESCO…!

-¡QUE NOOOO¿Cómo le voy a regalar una escoba¡No digas tonterías! Es que se me ha ocurrido un plan, y necesito tu escoba.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó rápidamente James.

-Es… un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? – se extrañó Sirius -. ¿Entre merodeadores? Sabes perfectamente que nunca nos guardamos secretos entre nosotros.

-Ya pero… ya os lo contaré el domingo, cuando lo haya hecho¿vale? Entonces¿me la dejarás? – miró a James intensamente.

-Venga… vale… pero porque eres tú eh¡y que nadie salvo tú o Ana la toque siquiera!

-Tranquilooo, no soy como Sirius, la cuidaré como si de oro se tratara.

-¡Eh! – replicó Sirius -. Por cierto… que yo sigo apoyando lo del condón eh.

-¡Que pesado! – replicó James -. ¿Por qué no te grabas cantando en la ducha y se lo regalas?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si es verdad lo de Matt, Alice debe de tener los gustos en la mismísima punta de… la varita.

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso, pero ¿sabes qué? Me acabas de dar una idea…

-¿Cuál? – le preguntó Moony con curiosidad.

-Pues es… un secreto – le contestó Sirius, guiñándole un ojo y riéndose.

-Si lo llego a saber, no os contaba el mío – replicó James, fulminándoles con la mirada.

-Bah, de todas formas fuera cual fuera, tendría el mismo resultado…

-¿Y qué resultado tendría?

-Y pensándolo mejor… cuanto más grande fuera el regalo mejor le vendría…

-¿Por qué¿Cuál es el resultado¡Dímelo! – le gritó James impaciente.

-Muy fácil – contestó Sirius, con aires de entendido -. Sea cual sea el regalo… ¡Te lo tirará a la cabeza igualmente!

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Hermione granger de potter: ¡Hola! Pues si, fue una reacción un tanto... peculiar, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero no te preocupes, quien sabe lo que les deparará el futuro¿no¡Gracias!

Kailey Hamilton: Jaja ¡Gracias! Si, es lo que tiene la locura, te acaban saliendo los disparates uno después de otro xD Espero que el sueño no sea causado por mi fic eh ¬¬ xD Y respecto a lo de Ana, sinceramente... creo que no la describí, pero por si te sirve de algo, yo también me la imagino rubia.

Erised.Black: Me alegro de que te gusten mis merodeadores, sobretodo Peter¿no? jaja y tranquila, que ahora me paso sin falta por tus fanfics¡lo prometo! Besos.


	6. El Castigo de Sirius

**Nota de Autor:****  
**

¡Buenas¡6º capítulo del Último Desafío de los Merodeadores! Este es en mi opinión mi capítulo preferido del fanfic (sin contar el último, que aun no lo tengo escrito). Algunos me habéis dicho que habéis incluso llegado a llorar leyéndolo... ¡pues ya veréis con este! Yo solo escribiéndolo no podía parar de reírme jaja parecía un loco maniatico riéndome sin parar mientras escribía como buenamente podía jaja. ¡Ah! Y me alegro de que os estéis dignando en dejarme un poco más reviews pero... ¡siguen siendo pocos¿Qué queréis, matarme de inanición reviewista? Un poco de esfuerzo, por piedad ¬¬ jaja. Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo (y os aseguro que fue mucho)¡un abrazo!

**Capítulo 6: El Castigo de Sirius**

Viernes por la mañana. Vísperas de la fiesta. El ambiente de Hogwarts (sobretodo en lo relativo a los leones) bullía de excitación y los profesores ya se habían hartado de llamarles la atención así que habían empezado un campeonato que consistía en "que lo castigue/riña otro". Claro está, Dumbledore iba ganando y Mcgonagall estaba totalmente estresada porque no era capaz de ver una falta y no llamar la atención.

-¡Señor Black, ya le he dicho mil veces que deje de acosar a las demás niñas!

-¡Pero profesora¡De niñas no tienen nada, se lo aseguro!

-¿Y por qué no son niñ…? – entonces abrió los ojos más aun -. ¡Castigado esta tarde a ayudar al conserje a limpiar los lavabos!

Sirius no le quitó los ojos, enfadado, mientras ella se alejaba y los cuatro amigos entraban en el Gran Comedor.

-¡No es justo! estaba a punto de conseguir algo con Mafalda Jocksill.

-Tú siempre estás a punto, eh Padfoot, pero últimamente… ¡no aciertas! – comentó "inocentemente" Remus, haciendo reír a James.

-Si, nuestro perruno amigo está perdiendo facultades… - bromeó James, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

-¡De eso nada! Ahora lo veréis – se zafó éste de su amigo.

Se alejó de los otros y fue hacia una chica de Hufflepuff que era morena y de ojos verdes.

-¡Ey, Helen¿Te apetece ir mañana a la fiesta conmigo?

-No… lo siento – se lamentó Helen, que parecía bastante apesadumbrada -, ya voy con Jade, ya sabes, ese ch…

-Si, si... hasta luego – la interrumpió Sirius con desgana.

Sin mirarla volvió junto a sus amigos y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus amigos se rieron.

-El problema es Alice – se excusó Sirius -. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

-Quizá es porque estás enamorado – le comentó James como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡No no y no! No, ten por seguro que no.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de saberlo – le preguntó Remus -, si nunca te has enamorado?

-Porque… porque es imposible que me enamore.

-¿Entonces? – insistió el hombre lobo mientras se tomaba un tazón de leche con cereales.

-Bueno, es muy simple… a mí ninguna chica se me resiste¿vale? Alice es cuestión de tiempo – zanjó Sirius.

-Ah… - susurró Remus, mientras pasaba Matt por su lado para sentarse y Sirius lo miraba con profundo odio -. Así que… es una cuestión de honor. No puedes soportar que alguien te supere.

-Si, bueno, no… ¡aish, que más da! – exclamó Sirius, soltando de golpe la cuchara y cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí lo que me ha molestado es que permitieras que te castigarán esta tarde, Padfoot¡pasado mañana es el partido! – le dijo James, molesto.

-Bueno, preferiría no estar con el asqueroso de Filch limpiando retretes… te lo puedo asegurar – se resignó Sirius.

Remus lo miró y le señaló con el dedo.

-Tú te lo has buscado.

Un estruendo llenó el Gran Comedor y una bandada de lechuzas sobrevoló las mesas, dejando diferentes paquetes y cartas a sus respectivos dueños. Una lechuza especialmente bonita voló alrededor de los cuatro merodeadores y se posó delante del tazón de Sirius.

-Emmm… ¿qué es eso, Padfoot? – le preguntó James, con curiosidad, mientras intentaba coger el sobre de la lechuza, que tenía un extraño emblema de una varita y una servilleta bordada cruzados.

-¡No es nada, Prongs! – exclamó Sirius, y escondió rápidamente el sobre en un bolsillo.

-¿No se suponía que no debía haber secretos entre merodeadores? – inquirió Remus.

-Es un secreto¿recuerdas? – le contestó Sirius, guiñándole el ojo.

Moony iba a replicar, pero entonces vio a Ana saliendo del Gran Comedor con Lily y las demás y pegó un salto

-¡Chicos, os veo en Defensa!

-¡No tardes, Moony, ya sabes como es el profesor! – le gritó James, pero éste ni le escuchó.

Remus corrió hacia la puerta y consiguió alcanzar a Ana, Lily y sus amigas.

-¡Ana, eh, Ana!

Lily fue más rápida, así que se giró y fulminó con la mirada a Remus.

-Mira, Lupin, vuélvete a acercar a Ana y…

-No, Lily – la interrumpió Ana -, gracias pero... déjalo¿vale?

-¡Ana¿No recuerdas lo del torneo de duelo o qué?

-Lilyyyy – insistió Ana, mirándola duramente.

-Va-vale, vale… como tú quieras – se resignó Lily y siguió caminando.

-Bueno… ehm… - dudó Remus, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso… ¿por qué lo miraba tan atentamente¿es que no iba a gritarle? Casi hubiera deseado que lo hiciera.

-Mira… lamento muchísimo lo del duelo…

-¿Era un duelo, no? – dijo Ana, encogiendo los hombros aparentando que no le daba importancia.

-¿De… de verdad que no te ha molestado?

-Claro que no, Remus, era un duelo, se suponía que… teníamos que luchar el uno contra el otro… ¿no?

-Pero tú… tú…

-¡Lo siento, Remus, pero me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde!

Y sin esperar a despido alguno, salió corriendo con la cartera en el hombro, dejando a Moony con la sensación de que no llegaba tan tarde.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El Sol había descendido por el cielo lentamente hasta fusionarse con el horizonte en una explosión de naranja y amarillo. Poco a poco, el astro iba desapareciendo, dejando paso a su hermana Luna, que estaba deseando darse un paseo estelar.

Esto no hizo más que hacer sentir un poco más decaído a unos ojos que lo miraban por la ventana. Unos ojos que deseaban estar muy lejos de donde estaba…

-¡Black, he dicho que te muevas! – gritó Filch, enfadado.

-¿Para qué tienes tanta prisa¿Tanto te gusta limpiar retretes? - le dijo Sirius, enfadado.

-¿Limpiarlos¿Yo? Esta vez serás tú quien limpiarás las porquerías que vosotros mismos ensuciáis – se regocijó Filch, y súbitamente suspiró -. Si me dejaran utilizar castigos más… apropiados… para alumnos como tú, las cosas serían muy distintas.

-¿Y cuales serían¿Quemarlos¿Ahorcarlos¿Hacerlos nadar desnudos en un lago congelado?

La cara de Filch se volvió más roja aun y agarrando a Sirius de las solapas de la chaqueta, lo acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

-No me retes, engreído, o quizá saque las correas y te deje colgando del techo de los pulgares – susurró Filch.

-¿Con el permiso de quién, estúpido viejo? Ya no soy un niño, ya soy mayor de edad así que más te valdría tratarme como tal – le contestó Sirius, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Tengas los años que tengas – dijo Filch con rabia contenida -, tú siempre serás un estúpido crío.

Y seguidamente salió a grandes pasos hacia el lavabo del primer piso, seguido a cierta distancia por Sirius. Entraron por una puerta un tanto rota y el animago se encontró con una de las cosas que siempre quiso ver: el lavabo de las chicas. Se había pasado tardes enteras preguntándose por qué cuando iban tenían que estar acompañadas de al menos diez amigas y… sobretodo… qué… ¡qué demonios hacen ahí para tardar tanto!

Claro está, cuando entraron no había ninguna chica a la que preguntárselo y espiar (Sirius se encargó de verificarlo) y Filch, sin esperar un minuto más, le dio un cubo lleno de agua y un estropajo y le dijo sin ocultar el placer que le provocaba:

-Ohhh que bien me lo voy a pasar hoy…

-Yo la verdad es que no, tener que verte el careto toda la tarde… como que no me hace mucha gracia.

-¡A LIMPIAR!

Sin rechistar por miedo a que le castigaran el sábado o el domingo, se limitó a mirarlo con odio, coger con fuerza el cubo (derramando algo de agua) e ir con el estropajo a los lo cubículos de los retretes.

Mientras frotaba con fuerza las paredes, que estaban llenas de suciedad, no paraba de susurrar despotricando contra Filch.

-Estúpido viejo… seguro que esto no se limpió desde que castigaron al último alumno¡él que va a limpiar! Como si lo viera… ¡estúpido viejo!

-¿Decías? – se asomó Filch con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Nada.

-Ah, creí oír… algo.

En cuanto desapareció de su vista, volvió a su tarea:

-No sé como demonios ha contratado Dumbledore a alguien tan insoportable como ese asqueroso… pero como me llamo Sirius Black que este viejo loco no me toca más la… varita.

Acto seguido, su mente empezó a divagar por planes, algunos más absurdos que otros, en los que Filch acababa siempre cayendo por la Torre de Astronomía o devorado por hombres lobo. Entre tantos planes y risas ahogadas al imaginarlos, en cuanto se dio cuenta, ya estaba Filch diciéndole que tenían que ir al lavabo del 2º piso.

Claro está, Sirius no se paró a pensar en las consecuencias que tendría ese hecho, pues su mente seguía con la locura de los planes. Pero dichas consecuencias no se hicieron esperar al entrar al lavabo:

-¡SIIIIIIIRIIIIUUUUUUUUUS¡CARIÑO MÍO, AMOR¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? – gritó una voz muy aguda pegando un alarido.

El rostro de Padfoot se volvió blanco como la cera.

-Tú, tú, t-tú... – dijo señalándola.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SOY YO, CARI¿O NO TE ACUERDAS DE CUANDO…?

-SHHHHH – le imploró Sirius, dando cautelosamente un par de pasos hacia atrás

En ese momento entró Filch y se quedó parado ante tan extraña situación: Myrtle la Llorona volaba a toda velocidad por el lavabo mientras le gritaba a Sirius, quien, con pinta de estar acobardado, se volvió hacia él.

-Emm¿qué tal si nos vamos al lavabo del tercer…?

-No, no… - le contestó Filch, riéndose malévolamente -. Antes del tres, va el dos… ¿no?

-Y después de mi patada va tu culo, viejo verde… - susurró Sirius de manera que solo lo oyó Myrtle.

Esta se echó a reír. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba tan feliz, pues uno de sus "cariños" la había ido a visitar.

-¡AYSSSS QUE ALEGRÍA ME DAS, YA TE ECHABA MUCHO DE MENOOSSSS¿Por qué no me has venido a visitar en tanto tiempo?

-Es que… he estado ocupado – dijo Sirius, mientras se dirigía con el cubo y el estropajo a uno de los cubículos.

-Ya, ya, claro… eso dicen todos – le dijo Myrtle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡A TRABAJAR, MOCOSO! – le gritó Filch, disfrutando con el espectáculo.

-Que si, que si… ya voy.

Empezó a limpiar, pero se hacia difícil porque Myrtle no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes, Siriusito mío…? – suspiró Myrtle.

-¿Qué…? – le contestó éste con voz cansina.

-Eres el más guapo de todos los que he conocido¡y mira que tengo muchos años!

-Am… gracias… - susurró Sirius, sin hacerle ni caso.

-¿Sabes…¡ME GUSTAS!

Al gritarlo le dio una palmada en el trasero a Sirius, haciéndole pegar un salto.

-¿PERO QUÉ…?

-¡DAME UN BESOOOO!

-NOOOOOOOOOO

Y tras pegar un chillido de nena (coreado por uno de excitación de Myrtle), Sirius salió corriendo por la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡EH MOCOSO QUE AUN TE QUEDAN CINCO PIS…!

-¡QUITA VIEJOOOOO!

Le pegó un empujón a Filch, tirándolo a un fregadero lleno de agua y empapándolo entero.

-SIRIUUUUUUSITOOOOO DAME UN BESOOOOO QUE HOY ME HE PUESTO GUAPA POR TIIIIII

-DEJAMEEEEEEEE, LOCAAAAAA – gritó Sirius, pegando otro alarido de nena y salió pitando fuera del baño, corriendo como podía por el pasillo del segundo piso y levantándose la túnica para ir más rápido.

-¡YO TE MATO, TE MATOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Filch y salió corriendo detrás de Sirius y la fantasma.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Ey Moony¿Has visto a Padfoot? – preguntó James, extrañado, mientras bajaban la escalera.

-No lo sé… - y entonces chasqueó los dedos -. ¡Es verdad! Está con Filch.

De pronto los dos oyeron un alarido en la lejanía.

-¿Has oído eso?

-No¿el qué…?

-¡Shhh!

-¡¡…aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAA!

Sirius pasó como un cohete por su lado.

-¿Pero qué…? – dijo James, mirándolo fijamente.

Entonces Myrtle lo traspasó entero, haciéndole sentir como si le hubiera echado un cubo de agua helada encima.

-¡VEEEEEN CARIÑITO MÍOOOOOOOO, NO INTENTES ESCONDER ESE AMOR QUE SIENTES POR MIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Remus, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Pero más aun se le abrieron cuando Filch le dio un empujón que lo tiró al suelo de cabeza.

-¡QUITA DE AHÍ, ASQUEROSO MEQUETREFE, TE VAS A ENTERAAAAAAAAR!

James y Remus se miraron, alzaron las cejas y gritaron a la vez:

-¡OH NO, SIRIUS!

Y echaron a correr tras el trío.

Los cinco corrieron como si tuvieran detrás cuatro banshees borrachas pidiendo limosna y gritaban como si estuvieran en un concierto. Lo peor fue cuando se encontraron con la gente que iba a cenar al Gran Comedor, que al ver a Sirius corriendo hicieron un efecto en cadena formando una marabunta de gente corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia las cuatro mesas y escondiéndose debajo de ellas. La gente se pegaba por coger el mejor sitio y las chicas chillaban como locas.

-¿Pero qué está…? – susurró Dumbledore levantándose, con cara de estar viendo visiones al ver a todo el colegio en el caos más absoluto.

Los profesores se habían quedado paralizados y la gente no paraba de entrar. Y lo peor para ellos estaba empezando¡el sitio debajo de las cuatro mesas se había acabado!

-¡AHHHHHH! – gritó Gemma Patil con todas sus fuerzas y se tiró encima de Dumbledore, volcando su silla.

-¡OS PROHIBO TERMINANTEMENTE…! – intentó Mcgonagall pero se quedó a mitad frase porque Crabbe le pegó tal empujón que la tiró al suelo.

Los profesores estaban siendo atacados por los alumnos que querían hacer una barricada con su mesa. Cosa que consiguieron, porque Crabbe intentó esconderse debajo y la volcó para adelante.

Y con todo este caos y esta destrucción, llegó Sirius pitando y chillando como una loca.

-¡SALVEESEEEE QUIEEEEN PUEEDAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba, pero entonces vio el Gran Comedor y se paró.

-…iiiiiiiiiiuussIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y corriendo como las balas fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero cuando iba a mitad camino hizo su aparición Myrtle, a quien no le importaba con que se iba a topar (total¡lo iba a traspasar igual!).

-¡CARIÑOOOOOOOO DAME TU AMOOOOOOR!

Y detrás de ella apareció Filch totalmente rojo, nadie sabía si de ira o de cansancio.

-¡BLACK, TE VOY A MATAR DE LA FORMA MÁS DOLOROSA QUE SE ME OCURRAAAAA!

La señora Norris, que se los había unido en el vestíbulo, fue más rápida que él y se le lanzó en la cara a Sirius, quien sin parar de correr lanzaba estridentes alaridos.

-¡QUITAAA BICHOOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Todo el mundo se quedó en efecto¿Eing? (N.A.: no hay forma de describirlo… jaja) y para colmo detrás de los tres aparecieron James y Remus, sujetándose los costados.

-¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUUS! – gritaron los dos desesperadamente.

En ese momento llegaron todas las lechuzas a dejar sus cartas pero al encontrarse con semejante alboroto se asustaron y empezaron a soltar sus excrementos en pleno vuelo. Eso provocó un pánico más grande aun que el alud que se había provocado antes, y las chicas chillaban como si los excrementos quemaran.

-¡QUE, O SEA, ASCOOOO! – gritaba Isabel, mientras hacía círculos perfectos en mitad del Gran Comedor al no encontrar ningún sitio donde esconderse.

Entonces las lechuzas se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra las ventanas, rompiéndolas y el aire hizo volar muchos objetos del Gran Comedor.

De repente, una voz se alzó entre todo el estrépito, una voz que paralizó a todo el Gran Comedor, una voz que decía…:

-¿Me he perdido algo? – gritaba Hagrid, mientras se subía los pantalones en claro gesto de que acababa de volver del baño.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo se miró entre ellos, algunos suspiraron de alivio, otros intentaron reanimar a los que se habían desmayado y Dumbledore, que por fin lo había comprendido todo, se levantó quitándose a Gemma Patil de encima.

-Bien… creo que ha sido una falsa alarma – comentó como quien comentaba el tiempo -. Así que, después de tanto ejercicio… ¿quién le dice que no a una buena cena?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius soltó un resoplido de cansancio y se tiró de cabeza a la cama.

-El peor día de mi vida, en serio…

-Bueno… - le intentó animar Remus -. Al menos el Barón Sanguinario logró parar a Myrtle¿no?

-Pobrecito… - se lamentaba James -. ¡Hasta él estaba asustado para pararla!

-No me lo recuerdes por favor… - dijo Sirius a través de la almohada.

-Si es que tienes un sexappeal… - bromeó James.

-¡Te lo daría gustoso! – le gritó Sirius dándole un almohadazo.

-¡Eh, eh, al menos corrimos detrás de vosotros para defenderte¿no?

-Yo creo que nos perseguisteis para ver como acababa el asunto.

-Bueno… también… ¡pero te hubiéramos defendido!

-¿Y cómo esta ese viejo verde (o mejor dicho rojo)? – preguntó Sirius, cambiando de tema.

-En la enfermería – le contestó Remus -. A su edad…¿ a quién se le ocurre recorrerse todo Hogwarts corriendo detrás de un alumno?

-Menos mal que ya no vuelvo a Hogwarts, porque seguro que Filch querrá venganza…

-La señora Pomfrey te curó esos rasguños que te dejó la señora Norris¿no?

-¿Rasguños? Maldito bichejo¡casi me destroza lo más bonito de todo el colegio! Si llega a ser irreparable la cuelgo de la Torre de Astronomía y se la doy de comer a las lechuzas – gruñó Sirius con furia.

-Bueno, seguro que Alice, guapo o feo, te mandaría a cortar Sauces Boxeadores igualmente – dijo James riéndose.

-Ja-ja-ja, tienes una chispa… - le contestó Sirius fulminándole con la mirada, y entonces se giró para Peter -. ¿al final conseguiste frenar a tu novia?

James se rió con fuerza.

-Desde luego¡parecía que iba a estallar con todos esos excrementos por el cuerpo!

-Es que ella no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de suciedades – dijo Peter con inocencia.

-¿Y a qué tipo de suciedades está acostumbrada? – se extrañó Remus, alzando una ceja.

-No sé, chocolate y esas cosas.

-¡Anda¿Por qué no te ofreces a ser su criada? Podrías lamerle la ropa y… - dijo Sirius.

-Oye pues es buena id…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – se alarmó Remus -. ¿Cómo le dices esas cosas, Sirius?

-¿Qué pasa? Tú nunca has probado nata o chocolate en la piel de otra persona¿no? - le preguntó Sirius con descaro.

-Claro que no pero…

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes – le interrumpió Sirius -. Y a Peter mientras sea chocolate¡como si se lo come de la túnica de Mcgonagall!

James y Remus hicieron como que se metían el dedo en la boca del asco, pero Peter miraba al infinito con ojos soñadores.

-Ey¡ey¡despierta! – decía Sirius, mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos -. Este tío cada día es más raro… - se encogió de hombros dándose por vencido.

-Bueno, chicos¡mañana es el gran día! – comentó James, frotándose las manos.

-Y sin embargo aun no has arreglado las cosas con Lily – le dijo Remus.

-¡Toma! Ni vosotros con Alice ni Ana.

-Ya pero… habrás de reconocer que Lily es mucho más temperamental que ellas dos… lo vas a tener difícil, amigo – le contestó dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Bueno, no hay nada imposible para mí.

-Yo solo digo que como Matt le toque un pelo…¡me lo cargo! – exclamó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tranquilo, si te consuela, en ese caso ya idearemos algún plan para enseñarle quien manda en este colegio – le dijo James.

-¿Dumbledore? – preguntó Peter, volviendo a la Tierra de pronto.

-¡No, idiota¡Nosotros! – le contestó James, pegándole una colleja.

-Hablando de planes… – comentó Remus -. Mañana por la mañana no hagáis ninguno porque nos dedicaremos a arreglar la Sala Común para la fiesta. Y… - continuó hablando más rápido – he solicitado la ayuda de algunos de los participantes.

-¿Algunos… cómo quienes? – le preguntó James, sospechando.

-Nadie en especial… - dijo Moony, poniendo cara de cirunstancias.

-Moooonyyyy… - insistió James, acercándose más a él.

-Emm… ¡el caso es que vengáis, vale! – dijo éste alejándose de su amigo.

-¡Sirius, cógelo! – gritó James, abalanzándose hacia Remus, quien fue más rápido y salió corriendo.

Moony esquivó a Sirius dando un salto lateral y salió pitando por las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, donde podría camuflarse con algunas personas que aun estaban haciendo deberes antes de acostarse.

-¡Eh, espera! – gritó James, y salió tras él.

Sirius se quedó mirando la puerta, intentando resistir la tentación.

-¡Como me llamo Sirius Black que me entero de quienes son! – gritó Sirius, y salió a todo correr.

Peter se vio solo en la habitación. El Sol se ponía, la oscuridad descendía del cielo y empezaba a conquistar el mundo con su manto de negrura, ocultando, escondiendo, mutilando… Los hombres-lobo aullaron saludando a la Luna, que era casi totalmente redonda, y unas lechuzas ulularon en la lejanía.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre el rostro de Wormtail, que se desdibujó con una sonrisa sádica y se relamió con una lengua que bien podría haber parecido una serpiente. Los grillos cantaron y el silencio se cernió sobre la Torre. Peter miró al infinito… y con una voz que podría haber pertenecido a un fantasma… susurró…

-Fiesta… - se relamió -. Chocolate…

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Hermione granger de potter: Jaja si lloraste riendo con los anteriores... ¡espera a ver este! Espero que te guste incluso más que los que ya has leído. ¡Muchas gracias!

Erised.Black: Claro que es normal que no lo rechararas, conociéndote... jaja y encima si me fijo en el apellido de tu nick, 'amos¡se sobreentiende! Espero que con este te rías mucho más. ¡Besos!

siesna: ¡Muchas gracias! Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, y cada cosa tiene su lugar xD pronto vendrá lo que esperas¡espero que sigas ahí para entonces!

hiromi koizumi: bueno, es normal que en los fics se exageren las cosas¿no? Y lo de Peter... ya sé que me paso mucho con él pero es que... ¡no puedo con él! jaja Pues eso, que espero que te siga gustando tanto... ¡o más!

Jana Evans: ¿Besos y turrones? (meneo la cabeza y toso) ¡me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic! Espero que tu madre flipe más aun contigo con este capítulo porque... ya lo verás, jaja. ¡Besos!


	7. Los Preparativos

**Nota de Autor:****  
**

¡Hola de nuevo! 7º y antepenúltimo (o eso creo) capítulo del fanfic. ¡Poco a poco nos acercamos al final de esta historia! Aunque no lo parezca, los hilos se van formando y pronto desembocarán... en el final, claro está jaja. Los preparativos... ¿cómo saldrán¿conseguirán montar una fiesta mínimamente decente¡Todo y mucho más en este capítulo! Y que no se os olvide dejarme un review ;)**  
**

**Capítulo 7: Los Preparativos**

-Venga chicos, os quiero despiertos… ¡YA!

Remus, ya levantado y totalmente vestido, daba pequeños saltitos de impaciencia. Los demás merodeadores estaban aun dormidos en sus respectivas camas y sin la menor intención de levantarse.

-Ahora, papá, ves llamando a Kreacher para… - susurró Sirius, girándose y volviendo a quedarse dormido.

-¡He dicho que… YAAA!

-Remus, ya estudiaremos más tarde… - murmuró James, mientras se tapaba con la almohada.

-¡CHICOOOOOOOS!

-Pmffff – intentó vocalizar Peter, mientras se le caía la baba en el 237º sueño sobre comida.

-¡Ya estoy harto¡ENERVATE!

Un campo de energía brilló por toda la habitación e hizo pegar saltos a sus tres jóvenes amigos.

-¡PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA, LA LUNA LLENA TE HA TRASTORNADO O QUÉ! – gritó James, con ojos como búhos.

-Es que no sé si recordaréis… - dijo Remus, intentando contener la rabia.

-¿El qué¿Día de llevar a cabo algún plan contra Quejicus? – le dijo Sirius con un brillo esperanzador en la mirada.

-¿No os suena de algo que hoy sea… Sábado? – murmuró Remus, empezando a temblar.

-¿Día de churros?

-¿Partido de Quidditch?

-¿He quedado con alguna chica?

-¡ES QUE NO OS ACORDÁIS DE QUE HOY ES LA FIESTA O QUÉ! – estalló de pronto Remus.

Los otros tres merodeadores pegaron un salto y empezaron a dar vueltas por la habitación gritando a la vez.

-¡HOY¡FIESTA¡ROPA¡DESAYUNO¡LILY! – gritaba James, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡TRAJE¡COLONIA¡PRESERVATIVOS¡ALICE! – decía Sirius, mirando por los suelos como un loco.

-¡CAAAACAHUETES, PAAAAALOMITAS, CAAAAACAHUETES…! – gritaba Peter, totalmente emocionado de hacer una actividad en grupo.

-¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Los tres pararon de golpe al oír el grito de Remus y se pusieron en formación militar

-Mirad… no hagáis ningún plan para hoy porque nos dedicaremos EXCLUSIVAMENTE a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta¿vale?

-Si, mi general Moody – dijo James.

-¡A la orden, sargento Lobuno! – exclamó Sirius.

-Emm, mi general… - dijo tímidamente Peter, mientras miraba al suelo azorado.

-¿Qué, recluta Pelotilla? – les siguió el juego Remus.

-Perdone usted pero… no lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo que no¡Castigado a hacer tres flexiones!

-¿Tres, mi sargento? – preguntó Sirius, dudando que Peter fuera capaz.

-Si… con tres bastarán. ¡Y tú, por replicar, castigado a decir doscientas veces ante el espejo "Soy feo"!

Mientras Peter se tiraba al suelo e intentaba hacer sin éxito la primera flexión, Sirius se fue directo al baño a mirarse al espejo fijamente.

-Vamos, Prongs, será mejor que vayamos yendo a desayunar porque… - le dijo Remus a James, quien se estaba sujetando los costados de la risa que le había entrado.

Mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras, oyeron una voz a lo lejos:

-Soy feo… Soy feo… Soy feo… Soy feo… Soy feo… ¡Eh, eso no vale¡Incluso el reflejo se vuelve contra mí estando mejor que nunca!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nada más terminar de desayunar, y tras arrastrar a Sirius porque quería escaparse, llegaron a la Sala Común. Estaba más abarrotada de gente de lo que solían ser los sábados, porque la fiesta levantaba mucha expectación.

-¡Bueno, os pido amablemente que vayáis despejando la Sala Común porque vamos a empezar a preparar lo que viene a ser la fiesta! – gritó Remus, por encima del incesante ruido de la numerosa gente.

Naturalmente, nadie le hizo caso, es más, ni siquiera se molestaron en prestarle atención. Sirius, sin que Moony se diera cuenta, corrió rápido hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-¡Por favor, podríais despejar esto que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante! – insistió Remus, con iguales resultados -. Nada, Prongs, que no hay forma…

-¡Vamos, Moony, se supone que eres el prefecto¿Vas a permitir que unos alumnos del tres al cuarto cuestionen tu autoridad? – se burló James, riéndose.

-¡COMO PREFECTO DE GRYFFINDOR OS EXIJO QUE DESPEJÉIS LA SALA PARA QUE SE PUEDAN EFECTUAR LAS ACTIVIDADES CORRE… - gritó Remus, pero se fue callando porque veía que nadie le hacia el más mínimo caso -. ¡Pero bueno!

De repente se empezó a oír un sonido a lo lejos, un sonido que fue creciendo en intensidad hasta que no solo los finos oídos del hombre lobo lo captaban.

-…aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAA TOMARRRR POR SACOOO**!!

De repente cayeron diez objetos rodando por los suelos y la gente los miró extrañado. Un alumno de cuarto que estaba a su lado empezó a temblar y convulsionarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Wulfried? – le preguntó Remus, preocupado, dejando momentáneamente los objetos de lado.

-B-b-b-b-b…

-¿B… qué? – dijo Remus, alzando una ceja.

-B-b-b-bo…

-¿Bobo¿bolos? – probó James, uniéndose al juego de "acierta que dice un amigo tuyo cuando está totalmente asustado".

-B-b-bo-bom…

-¿Bombachos¿bomberos¿bom… bom…?

Wulfried hinchó el pecho y dio un alarido:

-¡BOOOMBAAS FÉTIDAAAS!

-¿Pero qué de…?

Todas las bombas explotaron a la vez y el aire se llenó de un humo marrón, mientras todo el mundo se pegaba por llegar antes a la salida. Algunas personas chillaban como locas y mucha gente se tapaba la boca en un intento de poder aguantar el olor lo suficiente para salir.

Una vez se quedaron solos, salió Sirius de la escalera frotándose las manos.

-¡Hecho!

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Si, soy un genio… - dijo Padfoot riéndose y guiñándole un ojo.

-Estás… eres… mira… - intentó Remus pero lo dejó por imposible.

-Bueeeno¿cuándo empezamos? – dijo James, impaciente.

-Cuando lleguen las demás… - murmuró Remus.

-¿Las? – repitió Sirius agrandando los ojos? - ¿Esas personas tan misteriosas son chicas¿Las que van a ayudarnos a prepararlo todo?

-Yo diría que sí, Black – gruñó una voz detrás, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Sin que ellos se enteraran, acababan de entrar Ana, Lily, Isabel, Alice y Evy (la amiga de esta última). Lily se había adelantado y los miraba ceñuda.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La limpieza y los preparativos se estaban realizando con una presión palpable en el ambiente. Y para colmo a Evy se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de juntar cada parejita para hacer cada actividad, que debía ser hecha sin magia, claro, porque sino perdería "su encanto". Claro está, no fue muy buena idea.

-¡MIRA, POTTER, TE HE DICHO YA QUINIENTAS VECES QUE SE LIMPIA HACIA LA DERECHA!

Lily soltó de un golpe un trapo viejo y lo miró con odio.

-Limpia hacia el lado que quieras, yo limpiaré al contrario, cariño.

-¡COMO TE TENGO QUE HACER ENTENDER QUE NO LLAMES ASÍ¿A CRUCCIATUS?

-Tranquilaa que era bromaa.

-Broma te voy a dar yo – susurró Lily, recogiendo el trapo.

En la otra parte de la habitación estaban Sirius y Alice encargándose de poner los adornos.

-¡Uy, perdona! – exclamó maliciosamente Alice, al darle a Sirius "sin querer" con una bola de adorno.

Sirius la miró, enfadado, y le lanzó a la cara una bolsa de confeti.

-¡Uy, perdona!

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Emm piensa un poco, recuerda que estamos haciendo aquí… ¿preparando una fiesta quizá?

-Mira, vuelve a lanzarme cualquier cosa y… y…

-¿Avisarás a tu queridísimo novio para que me obligue a hechizarle¡Pobrecito! No le hagas sufrir innecesariamente – le dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo con descaro.

-¡MATT ES MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR DE LO QUE TÚ NUNCA SERÁS JAMÁS! – gritó Alice y le devolvió la bolsa de confeti tirándosela a la cara, pero Sirius la esquivó.

-¿MATT¡VENGA, ADMÍTELO, SALES CON ÉL PARA DARME CELOS! – le contestó éste tirándole otros adornos.

-¡NO TE CREAS SIEMPRE EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO, PORQUE NO LO ERES! – exclamó Alice y con la varita le lanzó muchos más, tirándolos a diferentes lugares de la Sala Común.

Uno de esos adornos le dio a Lily cuando le había dado la espalda a James, desencadenando una furia predecible.

-¡PERO DE QUÉ VAS, POTTER, A MÍ NO ME TIRES LO MÁS MÍNIMO!

-¡A MÍ QUE ME CUENTAS, YO NO HE HECHO NADA!

Entonces ambas parejas empezaron a tirarse todo lo que tenían a mano o al alcance de la varita, organizando una batalla campal. Para colmo, Peter empezó a perseguir a Isabel chillando como un loco porque ella le había robado un pastel que tenía en el bolsillo.

El estruendo fue creciendo hasta que Remus, que, al igual que Ana, hacía como que no ocurría nada, no aguanto más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡EL PRÓXIMO QUE DIGA LO MÁS MÍNIMO ME LO COMO¿ESTÁ CLARO?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos volvieron a sus tareas sin decir ni pío. Ana lo miró y empezó a reírse silenciosamente.

-¿Comértelos?

-Si, bueno, se me ha escapado… es una "gracia" que tenemos los merodeadores… - le contestó Remus con risa fingida y lamentando que los nervios le hubieran vencido.

Alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, Remus se giró y se encontró a Lily mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No crees que como prefectos que somos deberíamos ir a pedirle permiso a McGonagall para que nos deje hacer la fiesta?

Remus de solo pensarlo suspiró.

-¿Y si no nos deja?

-Pues no la hacemos – le contestó Lily sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

-¡No, no, no, yo no me quedo sin fiesta! – exclamó Sirius, que estaba pasando por el lado en ese momento.

-¿Quedarse sin fiesta? – dijeron todos los demás a la vez -. ¡NO!

Lily los miró a todos sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo.

-Está claro¿no?, si no nos dejan… pues no se hace.

-¡De eso nada! – le dijo James, cruzándose de brazos.

El resto empezó a hablar a la vez, diciendo de maneras distintas que no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a estas alturas.

-Bueno, bueno, mirad, si no nos deja pues la hacemos igual hasta que la profesora nos obligue a dejarlo¿vale? – propuso Remus, mirando nerviosamente a Lily.

-¡De eso nada, me niego!

-¡Vamos Lily! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Entonces ella los miró de uno en uno y, mirando a James el último, dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

-Venga… vale… pero yo y Remus seremos quienes vayamos a hablar con ella¿vale?

-Sino hay mas remedio… - se resignó Moony, suspirando de nuevo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lily y Remus se encaminaban hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y su aspecto no hacia más que indicar que no albergaban la más mínima esperanza de que su jefa de casa les dejara hacer una fiesta.

-Es una amargada – se quejó Remus -. Seguramente no sabrá lo que es una fiesta siquiera.

-¡No hables así de una profesora! – le reprendió Lily -. Ha trabajado y estudiado mucho para llegar donde llegó y…

-Se quedó en el colegio en medio de un romántico romance con Dumbledore¿no? – continuó él.

-¡Que dices! Ya verás como, si vamos a pedirle permiso…

-¿Qué, eh¿Nos transformará en monos saltarines que cantan villancicos? Empiezo a pensar que no es muy buena idea…

Lily se paró y lo miró fijamente.

-Cobarde… – murmuró y siguió adelante.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo has oído perfectamente.

-¡A mí nadie me llama cobarde, soy un merodeador! – le dijo Remus, parándola.

-¡Entonces demuéstralo! – le contestó Lily y siguió caminando.

Sin dirigirse más la palabra, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho, donde Lily perdió completamente la compostura. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta.

-¿A qué esperas? – le inquirió Lily.

-A que llames, por supuesto – le contestó Remus, como si lo que dijera fuera lo más evidente del mundo mundial.

-Eres un hombre.

-¿No me digas? – dijo Moony, fingiéndose sorprendido.

-¡Pues sé caballeroso!

-Encantado.

Remus la miró fijamente y levantó la mano… para dejarla en el aire y decirle:

-Las damas primero.

Lily suspiró con fuerza, indignada, y llamó varias veces a la puerta. Ambos escucharon una voz del interior del despacho.

-Pasen.

Lily, sin esperar un segundo más, abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró resueltamente, mirando fijamente a Remus con enfado. Pero al ver a la profesora McGonagall se le volvió a ir toda seguridad en sí misma.

-Por favor, siéntense – les dijo seriamente.

Los dos se sentaron en unas sillas que había enfrente del escritorio y se miraron nerviosamente.

-¿Quieren galletas? – les ofreció.

-No, gracias – contestaron ambos.

-¿Regaliz?

-No, no…

-¿Un chicle?

-No.

-¿Un Extraordinario?

-No.

-¡Bien! Así me gusta.

-Ey, espera un momento… – murmuró Remus dándose cuenta, pero la profesora se hizo la loca.

-Bueno, bueno¿a qué se debe la visita de los dos prefectos de séptimo de mi casa?

-Pues… verá… profesora… - intentó Remus, pero se quedó mirando a Lily.

-Nosotros nos preguntábamos…

-¿Qué? – les apremió McGonagall, impacientándose.

-Como usted sabrá… - dijo Remus.

-Hoy es nuestro último año aquí y… - siguió Lily.

-Bueno, pues…

-Venga, díselo, Remus.

-¡Eh! Díselo tú, no te…

-¡Queréis decírmelo de una vez por todas, por favor! – dijo McGonagall, ya harta de esperar.

-Pues verá… - dijo Lily, y respirando hondo, siguió mucho más deprisa -. Habíamos pensado en hacer una fiesta para despedirnos de este colegio.

-¿Una fiesta? – repitió la profesora, perpleja.

-Sí, una fiesta en la Sala Común, con música, luces, ya sabe…

-¡No se preocupe por el ruido, profesora! Hechizaremos la Sala Común para que no moleste al resto del castillo.

-¿Ruido? – repitió McGonagall, abriendo más los ojos.

Remus y Lily se miraron fijamente, pensando que el solo hecho de que se hiciera una fiesta bajo sus narices en la Sala Común era tan impensable que estaba provocando un desajuste en el cerebro de la profesora. De repente, ésta volvió en sí.

-Emm… ¿Queréis una galleta? – les ofreció más insistentemente.

-No, no, gracias… - respondió Lily.

-¿Entonces…?

McGonagall se fue poniendo cada vez más roja, apretando los labios e intento hablar pero no pudo. Se levantó muy lentamente…

-Estooo, captado¡ya nos vamos! – exclamó Remus y se levantó rápido, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Emmm gracias, profesora, por habernos escu… - intentó calmarla Lily.

-Lily¡corre! – le alentó Remus desde la puerta, y ella lo siguió a toda prisa.

Mientras se alejaban con toda la rapidez de que eran capaces, se oyó un gritó procedente del despacho que acababan de dejar atrás.

-¡¡GÁRGOLAS GALOPANTES, COMO HAGÁIS UNA FIESTA O MEDIA OS CONVERTIRÉ EN GUSARAJOS, ME HABÉIS ESCUCHADO!!

-¿Ves? Te lo dije¡es una amargada! – le dijo Remus, entre jadeos, pero aumentaron el ritmo al oír otro alarido detrás.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nada más llegar a la Sala Común, que ya le faltaba poco para estar totalmente preparada para la Fiesta, tanto Remus como Lily se sentaron en los sofás con gestos de abatimiento.

-Parece ser que no ha salido muy bien¿no? – dijo James, sentándose al lado de Lily

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar – le respondió ésta, apartándolo.

-Menos mal que los ÉXTASIS no los corrige ella porque sino… - se lamentó Remus.

-Sino te pondría a posta un Supera las Expectativas y te morirías del disgusto¿no? – se burló Sirius, ganándose un capón.

-Entonces¿qué ha pasado? – les preguntó Ana.

-Digamos McGonagall nos ha invitado "amablemente" a que zanjemos el asunto de la fiesta… - le contestó Remus, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Bueno, empecemos a recoger las… - dijo Lily.

-Ey, ey, ey, para el carro… - le interrumpió Sirius -. Yo no pienso abandonarlo todo ahora porque esa… esa…

-Amargada – le ayudó Moony.

-¡Remus! – le riñó Lily.

-Eso, porque esa amargada nos dijera que no pudiéramos hacerlo. Es muy fácil, silenciamos la puerta y ya está¿no?

Todos se miraron unos a otros, intentando verle el fallo a la propuesta de Sirius. Éste, al ver que las cejas de Lily se juntaban esforzándose por sacarle el punto débil, sonrió con descaro y dijo:

-Ale, asunto arreglado. ¿Quién me acompaña a por la bebida a Hogsmeade? A la vuelta iremos a las cocinas a coger la comida.

-Yo, necesito despejarme un poco… - dijo Remus, y le siguió con ademán cabizbajo.

Cuando salieron por el retrato, Ana miró a James con gesto preocupado.

-¿No lo notas… un tanto decaído, hoy?

-Claro, hoy es... – empezó a decir James, pero de pronto se calló y rectificó -. Estará nervioso porque hoy es la gran noche¿no? Y él es el organizador, seguro que se siente responsable de lo que ocurra…

-Más te vale, Potter, que no se entere McGonagall… porque sino… - le amenazó Lily y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ana encogió los hombros y la siguió. Alice y Evy se fueron a su Sala Común y Peter e Isabel a las cocinas a ver si podían robar algo de comida (para ellos, está claro).

James se quedó mirando al fuego, su semblante había cambiado totalmente con la ida de Lily. Al ver que iba a limpiar junto a ella, creyó que al estar juntos las cosas mejorarían pero… al revés… ella seguía sin querer verle la cara y él cada vez se sentía más embargado por el nerviosismo.

Cogió una ramita que se había salido de la chimenea y la tiró, alzándose una llama un poco más grande que las demás. Observó fijamente el fuego con mirada perdida y sacó el amuleto que pensaba regalarle a Lily.

-Es una causa perdida – susurró, acariciando el regalo -, pasan siete años y no hay forma de que le entre en la cabeza que la gente pueda cambiar, la vida cambia y con ella todo mejora o empeora… y yo creo que he mejorado bastante. No sé… me hace pensar que quizá deba darme por vencido… por primera vez en mi vida…

Siguió observando el fuego con la mirada en el infinito y suspiró fuertemente.

-Y lo peor es que no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza… ojalá pudiera olvidarme de ella y darla por perdida… pero no puedo, algo en mí me hace seguir luchando aunque todo me haga creer que es imposible. Quizá deba tirar esto al fuego, pues su mente no hará más que insultarme todo el rato, verme como el monstruo que siempre ha visto…

Hizo un ademán de lanzar el regalo al fuego, pero en el último segundo lo mantuvo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Seguidamente, se llevó las manos a la cara y se la cubrió con ellas.

Unos ojos verdes lo observaban desde una puerta, unos ojos que aparentaban arrepentimiento, unos ojos brillantes que lo miraban fijamente… para luego desaparecer con un quedo rumor de pasos.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Erised.Black: jajaja claro, arrugas... suiii jajaja pues eso, aunque mi fanfic no esté a la altura del tuyo¡espero que aun asi sigas dignándote a seguir leyéndolo! jajaja ¡besos guapa!

Arianita Black: Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena¿no? muchas gracias por lo del capítulo anterior, ya os avise que era mi preferido jaja ¡besos!

hiromi koizumi: jaja me alegro de que te esté gustando más¡espero que siga así con este capítulo! venga un abrazo ;)

Jana Evans: jaja ya me di cuenta ya, pero me sorprendió porque nunca había visto a alguien que me saludara así, pero bueno xD ¡gracias! Espero que este también te guste y eso¡besos y turrones! jaja


	8. La Fiesta

**Nota de Autor:****  
**

¡Hola¡Ya estamos en el 8º capítulo! Ya sé que dije que el 7º era el antepenúltimo... ¡pues no!¡el antepenúltimo es este! jaja por cierto si las exclamaciones o los interrogantes finales faltan es porque sale automático, no sé por qué... pero bueno. ¡Por fin llega la esperadísima fiesta! Espero que os guste aunque en mi opinión quizá no tanto como debería jaja Si es así es basicamente porque la fiesta en sí es lo menos importante, más importante aun es lo que viene tras ella... jaja Pues eso¡que gracias a todos los lectores que seguís ahí semana tras semana! El fanfic va por vosotros ;) ¡Un abrazo!

**Capítulo 8: La Fiesta**

Universo. Vía Láctea. Sistema Solar. La Tierra. Europa. Reino Unido. Escocia. Hogwarts. Torre de Gryffindor. Escalera de las Chicas. Habitación de 7º curso.

Cama de la derecha… Almohada. ¡No¡Demasiado cerca! Encima de la cama estaban tiradas cuatro chicas encima de una pelirroja, atosigándola a preguntas. Preguntas que podrían hacer temblar hasta el mismísimo Merlín en su propia tumba. Preguntas… con sus… terribles… respuestas…

-Venga, o sea, tía¿de verdad de la buena que vas a volver con tu Jamsie?

-¡PERO QUE DICES!

Otra chica pegó un gritito de emoción y se tiró encima de Lily:

-¡Venga, admítelo, que se te nota distinta!

-¿Distinta?

-Hombre, normalmente no es que te arregles mucho pero… ¡hoy es como si fueras a tu propia boda!

-Claro, hoy es el último sábado que estaré en Hogwarts y… - dijo Lily, mirando a la pared, pero de repente las miró nerviosa - ¿de veras me he pasado?

-No, no, o sea, tía,¡estás super-mega-ultramonísima! – la alagó Isabel, que ya estaba totalmente arreglada.

-Bueno… - dijo Lily, sin dejarse convencer – creo que iré al baño a quitarme aunque sea un poco de maquillaje.

-Voy contigo – dijo Ana, pegando un salto y siguiendo a su amiga.

Una vez cerraron la puerta del cuarto de baño y sin esperar un solo segundo más, Ana le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ahora hablando en serio¿a qué se debe ese cambio de opinión?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que he cambiado de opinión respecto a James?

-Bueno, partiendo de la base de que ya no lo llamas Potter… - comentó Ana, sin dejar de sonreír.

Debido a lo innegable de la situación, Lily suspiró y se sentó en el retrete.

-Bueno… lo oí hablar consigo mismo en la Sala Común cuando todos nos habíamos ido y… bueno, dijo unas cosas que… me emocionaron. Supongo que se merece otra oportunidad aunque sea¿no?

-Estoy de acuerdo, seguro que esta vez no te decepcionará – le contestó Ana.

-¿Y tú con Remus…?

-No sé, tía… no tengo ni idea de cómo estamos, porque nos seguimos tratando como amigos pero hay algo en su mirada que ha cambiado, algo que me dice que… siente algo por mí. Pero ya lo conoces, por alguna razón desconocida es incapaz de abrir sus sentimientos a los demás.

-¡Entonces ábreselos!

-Claro, como si fuera tan fácil…

De repente la voz de Isabel traspasó la puerta, interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Tías, o sea, me parece chupiguay todo lo que os estéis contando y demás ¿sabes? Pero creo que, o sea, siendo ya la hora… ¿qué tal si bajamos y nos lo pasamos bien de la muerte?

-¡Si, ya vamos! – dijeron ambas a la vez.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Conforme bajaban las escaleras, notaban como subía el volumen de la música de fondo y el sonido de muchas personas que hablaban y reían a la vez. Nada más bajar, las cinco se quedaron paradas de la impresión pues, aunque algunas de ellas habían participado en la preparación de la fiesta, el hecho de que estuviera ya en marcha cambiaba mucho las apariencias.

Todos los sillones de la Sala Común habían desaparecido y en su lugar la sala estaba despejada para que la gente pudiera bailar, mientras que a la derecha, junto al fuego, había muchas mesitas con dos sillas por mesa, para que las parejas se pudieran sentar tranquilamente

Uno de los que ya estaban en la fiesta se separó de sus amigos y las saludó sonriente.

-¡Buenas noches¿Qué, os gusta como ha quedado todo esto? – les dijo Remus -. Al volver de comprar las cosas, Sirius y yo le hicimos unos últimos retoques… ¡et voilà!

-Wow – murmuró Lily, mirando alrededor.

La sonrisa de Remus se pronunció aun más.

-Creo que eso es más aún de lo que esperaba – dijo, riéndose.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de una hora de bailar y de que algunas personas dieran los regalos del amigo invisible a sus parejas, el ambiente empezó (y solo empezó) a calmarse un poco y Sirius, como no, no lo pudo admitir.

-¡VAMOS A VER, UN POQUILLO DE ATENCIÓNNN! Mirad, se me ha ocurrido una idea buenísima.

Un sobrecogimiento general recorrió todos los que conocían como solían ser sus "ideas".

-Si, si, mirad, ponemos una mesa – agitó la varita y una mesa que estaba ocupada por una pareja salió volando hacia el lado contrario de la Sala Común – ahí y dos cervezas de mantequilla encima – la agitó otra vez y aparecieron dos cervezas sobre la mesa -, y hacemos un concurso. Consiste en que nos ponemos por parejas y lanzamos un accio a la vez y el que atrape la cerveza antes y se la beba enterita pasa a la siguiente ronda hasta que solo quede uno¿vale?

Todo el mundo lo vitoreó, se formaron las parejas al azar y empezó el juego.

Al principio la mayoría de las cervezas llegaban a su destino y se trataba de ver quien se la bebía antes. Los merodeadores, está claro, resultaron ganadores en los primeros "duelos", menos Peter que sin querer falló al apuntar y la cerveza se estrelló en la pared de detrás, haciendo ganar al otro.

Pero conforme iban quedando menos y se iban eliminando, los que iban ganando cada vez estaban más ebrios y erraban más la puntería. Lily, medio mareada, perdió en la cuarta ronda, al igual que Ana, que perdió en la tercera contra James.

Al final Remus perdió ante Sirius, quien aguantaba muchísimo mejor el alcohol, y solo quedaron él y James.

Prongs, que ya había bebido más de la cuenta antes del concurso, estaba ya medio mareado, mientras que Padfoot mantenía completamente la compostura. Así pues comenzó el duelo…

-¡Venga, que te voy a destrozar! – exclamó James.

Sirius se echó a reír, sabiendo perfectamente que iba con ventaja.

-Si, si, eso ya lo veremos… - le contestó.

Dieron la señal y los dos gritaron a la vez "¡ACCIO!" y las cervezas se acercaron como rayos hacia los dos jóvenes. Eran dos rayos de velocidad supersónica, rápidos como snitches, pero… en dirección equivocada.

La de James se fue hacia la derecha, estrellándose al lado de la chimenea, y la de Sirius pasó por encima suyo y se dirigía hacia la pared, pero éste fue más rápido y logró atraparla al vuelo saltando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GANÉ! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de cerveza del vaso que había atrapado.

La gente lo aplaudió y lo vitoreó y James se le dio la enhorabuena entre risas y se fue a sentarse al lado de Lily, haciendo eses.

-Emm… James… ¿no crees que deberías subir a acostarte? – le preguntó Lily, cautelosa.

-¿Estás loca¡Ahora es el mejor momento de la fiesta! Aquí, con la música a tope, a tu lado… ¿qué más quiere un tío para estar genial?

Lily se ruborizó y le sonrió con ganas. Entonces James se quedó mirándola con fijeza.

-¿Qué te parece un baile para animarnos?

-¿Más aun?

-¡Vamos! – la instigó él, levantándose de golpe y cogiéndola de la mano.

Lily se dejó llevar al centro de la parte de la Sala Común destinada a bailar y James, sin que ella lo mirara, agitó la varita suavemente y se la volvió a guardar. Una canción romántica comenzó a sonar súbitamente en la Sala y James, sin cortarse un pelo, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzaron a bailar lenta y pausadamente.

Sirius, en cambio, se sentó a mirar enfurruñado como Alice y Matt bailaban tan juntos, conteniéndose las ganas de saltar encima de cierto chico de Gryffindor y matarlo con las manos (sin varita sería más doloroso).

Durante la duración de dicha canción, Lily y James fueron apretujándose más el uno al otro, pese a que James estaba medio borracho y apenas podía bailar en condiciones. Sus dos caras se giraron para observarse detenidamente. Se fueron aproximándose cada vez más… y más… sus labios se juntarían en cualquier momento… y entonces…

La canción paró, tomándolos por sorpresa y Lily se separó con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Oye, James, que subo un momento a mi habitación a… bueno… eso, espérame unos minutos¿vale?

-Si, si… - le contestó Prongs, sin mirarla fijamente y se fue directo a las mesas.

Sirius tamborileaba los dedos por la mesa al lado de la cual estaba sentado, utilizando todo su esfuerzo para controlar sus celos, cuando James se sentó a su lado.

-¿A ti que te pasa, tío?

-¿No los ves? Tan juntitos… - le contestó Sirius, rechinando los dientes – Con gusto le daría una buena…

-Bah tío, no le des tanta importancia, ya volverá a ti. Es solo una chica más.

-Claro, como Lily¿no? Que ya os he visto bailando – le dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

-Lily es otra tía más.

-Eso lo dices porque estás borracho.

-¡Si yo quiero, ahora mismo me voy con otra!

-Sí, sí, tío… - le dio Sirius la razón como a los locos.

-Ya verás – dijo James y, levantándose de un salto, fue directo a por una chica rubia de 6º curso de Ravenclaw que estaba sentada en una silla cercana.

-Si quieres divertirte, vente – le soltó James sin más contemplaciones, y se la llevó de la mano a un lado apartado de la Sala a besarse efusivamente con ella.

Al irse James, Sirius volvió a dirigir su mirada al baile para seguir observando a cierta pareja, pero habían desaparecido de la pista de baile y empezó a buscarlos por todos lados. Lo que encontró fue la gota que colmó el vaso: Alice y Matt se habían ido a otro rincón apartado de la Sala y se estaban besando casi exageradamente. Eso acabó por vencer los nervios y los celos de Sirius, haciendo explotar un volcán bastante predecible.

Mientras Sirius se dirigía con un odio casi homicida en la mirada hacia la parte en la que se estaban besando, Lily descendía por las escaleras con las chicas y buscó con la mirada a James donde lo había dejado, pero no solo no lo encontró ahí sino estaba con otra chica en plena acción.

Poniéndose totalmente roja, fue a grandes pasos hacia James y la chica y sin esperar un solo segundo, los separó de un empujón. Seguidamente, sin dar tiempo a que James se pusiera a la defensiva, le pegó un pedazo bofetón que resonó en todo la Sala Común.

-¡Pero qué haces! – le gritó James tocándose la cara, que estaba completamente enrojecida.

-¡NO SÉ COMO HE PODIDO SER TAN **ESTÚPIDA** PARA CREER QUE TÚ ERAS MEJOR DE LO QUE APARENTAS SER¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO!

James abrió totalmente los ojos y se la quedó mirando totalmente parado. Entonces miró a la chica de 6º y luego a Lily de nuevo, como despertando de un sueño.

-¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR MÁS A MÍ, TE LO ADVIERTO! – seguía gritando Lily, empezando a sollozar con fuerza.

-Lily… - dijo James, intentando cogerla de la mano, pero ésta se apartó bruscamente.

-¡VUELVE A TOCARME Y NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO, POTTER! – gritó Lily, desesperada, y se volvió sobre sí para salir corriendo hacia su habitación mientras grandes lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¡Lily¡LILY! – le intentó llamar James en vano, así que, cabizbajo, se dirigió hacia la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos en completo silencio.

Pero no todos estaban pendientes de la escena que acababan de protagonizar James y Lily, pues otra similar pero mucho peor estaba dándose lugar en la parte contraria de la Sala Común…

Sirius fue raudo hacia Alice y Matt y los separó de manera parecida a como lo hacía en ese mismo momento Lily en la otra parte de la Sala, solo que con mucha más fuerza. Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los dos dijera lo más mínimo, le estampó un puñetazo en la cara a Matt, tirándolo de la silla al suelo.

-¡VUELVE A ACERCARTE A ALICE Y NI TU PROPIA MADRE RECONOCERÁ TU CADÁVER! – le gritó Sirius, totalmente desquiciado.

-¿PERO TÚ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? – exclamó Alice y fue a socorrer a Matt, quien la apartó de un empujón y con un grito de furia se tiro encima de Sirius.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo sin parar de pegarse puñetazos y patadas y la gente los animaba (la mayoría a favor de Sirius, claro está). El jaleo aumentaba cada vez más de intensidad y solo Alice intentaba separarlos, mientras gritaba toda clase de insultos hacia ambos.

De repente se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda y una voz se alzó por encima de todo el ruido que había el ambiente, incluido la música de discoteca que sonaba a todo volumen.

-¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES TODO ESTO? – gritó McGonagall, encolerizada.

Se hizo un profundo silencio y todos los alumnos se volvieron hacia la profesora McGonagall con cara de asustados, salvo Sirius y Matt, que seguían rodando por el suelo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

De un rápido movimiento de varita, los dos salieron despedidos hacia lados contrarios y McGonagall corrió a situarse en el medio.

-¡UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO MÁS Y ME DARÁ IGUAL SUS NOTAS, PUES LOS EXPULSARÉ IGUALMENTE! – dijo la profesora, jadeando.

Tanto Sirius como Matt se quedaron totalmente quietos, mirándose fijamente con profundo odio, mientras Alice se había sentado, llorando de desesperación.

-¿Quién demonios ha organizado esta fiesta que PROHIBÍ TERMINANTEMENTE? – dijo McGonagall, mirándolos fijamente y dejando en último lugar a Remus, quien se había levantado de una mesa donde estaba hablando con Ana.

-Yo – contestó Remus, dando unos pasos al frente y asumiendo toda la responsabilidad, pues Lily no estaba.

Mcgonagall se acercó lentamente a él y le miró duramente.

-¿No te prohibí expresamente que organizaras esta fiesta?

-Lo siento, profesora, pero creo que después de siete años en este colegio… necesitábamos despedirnos de alguna manera.

-¿Con esto? – dijo la profesora, señalando a Matt y a Sirius, que presentaban varias heridas y a Matt le sangraba la nariz.

-No era mi intención… - musitó Remus.

-Pues está claro que así ha sido – le dijo McGonagall, calmándose poco a poco.

-Lo siento profesora… - se lamentó Remus, mirándola a los ojos.

-Si yo ya sabía perfectamente que lo haríais de todos modos, no soy tonta – prosiguió ella, sorprendiendo a Moony -. Si hubierais sido mínimamente inteligentes, habría aparentado que no sabía nada, pero no se os ocurrió mejor cosa que dejar las ventanas abiertas¿no? – dijo, señalándolas.

-Tranquila, profesora, nosotros a primera hora de la mañana nos levantaremos a poner en orden todo.

-¡Faltaría más! Lo quiero todo IGUAL a como estaba antes¿entendido?

La profesora McGonagall lo miró duramente y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

La gente, poco a poco, se fue dirigiendo hacia las escaleras para irse a dormir con una fiesta que había terminado mucho peor de lo que todos deseaban. A Matt se lo llevaron un par de amigos suyos, pues con gusto hubiera seguido la pelea. Sirius, en cambio, solo tenía ojos para Alice.

-Mira, Alice, yo…

-No, Black, no te me acerques – le contestó ésta, alejándose de él.

-Yo, solo…

-Solo déjame en paz¿vale? Solo nos quedan dos días en el mismo colegio, así que te pido que por favor no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

Sirius la miró fijamente, con tristeza en la mirada, e hizo algo que hasta entonces nunca había hecho... rendirse. Asintió la cabeza, en silencio, y se fue por las escaleras sin volverla a mirar. Alice, en cambio, vio atentamente como se alejaba y, reprimiendo las lágrimas, salió por el retrato.

La Sala se fue vaciando y al final solo quedaron Ana y Remus.

Moony se sentó en una silla y se cubrió, apesadumbrado, la cabeza con las manos.

-Vamos, Remus… tampoco ha sido para tanto – le intentó animar Ana.

-Si… al menos podría haber sido peor, como que me hubieran expulsado a dos días de terminar Hogwarts… como para matarme…

-Bueno, anímate… - le dijo Ana, sorprendiéndole con un abrazo.

Remus se quedó un momento paralizado, pero al poco le correspondió el gesto. Súbitamente, tomó una decisión y apartándola lentamente, se levantó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ana… te preguntarás quien sería tu amigo invisible y… quería que supieras que… era yo.

-Ya lo sabía – le contestó Ana, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo…?

-No sé – le interrumpió ella -. Simplemente lo sabía… supongo que algo me decía que solo podías ser tú.

-Entonces… ¿me dejarías darte mi regalo? – le preguntó Remus, cautelosamente.

-¡Claro! – le contestó emocionada Ana.

Remus sacó la varita y dijo: "¡Accio escoba de James!". Ana lo miró con curiosidad y a los pocos segundos una escoba entró volando por las ventanas que aun estaban abiertas.

-¿Remus, qué…?

-Shhh – le contestó Remus -. Solo sube detrás de mí.

Ambos se subieron encima de la escoba y ésta se alzó en el aire y salió por la ventana.

-¡Ey! – exclamó Ana, pues la había pillado desprevenida, y se agarró fuertemente a la cintura de Remus, quien no hizo más que sonreír.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer ningún daño – le tranquilizó Remus, mientras surcaban el aire bajo un cielo nublado.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé – le aseguró Ana, sonriéndole, y apretándose contra él más de lo necesario.

La escoba descendió hacia la superficie cristalina del lago, trazando un surco que levantaba gotitas brillantes. Pronto llegó a la otra orilla y volvió a alzarse a más altura, empezando a cruzar el Bosque Prohibido. Árboles y más árboles, mecidos por el viento, que causaba el único sonido de la noche. Alguna lechuza autóctona ululaba entre los árboles de vez en cuando, pero la escoba seguía adelante, sin detenerse.

-Remus¿a dónde…? – preguntó Ana, impacientándose.

-Tranquila, ya queda poco…

Ana guardó silencio y miró al horizonte, donde no había más que árboles en diferentes montículos que formaban amagos de montañas en un vano intento de alcanzar el cielo. Cuando comenzaba a admirar la belleza del paisaje que los rodeaba, viraron por un montículo bastante grande y de improviso resurgió ante su mirada un pequeño lago cristalino. Remus dirigió la escoba hacia una de sus orillas y cuando llegaron, descendió mirando a su alrededor.

La tranquilidad del agua del lago solo se veía interrumpida por el rugido constante y casi tranquilizador de una cascada situada en la otra orilla. Los árboles lo cercaban, haciéndolo ilocalizable a no ser que fuera por aire, y de vez en cuando algún pez saltaba del agua en un limpio salto antes de volver a su origen.

-Es… lo más precioso que he visto en toda mi vida – susurró Ana, observando hipnotizada la belleza del lugar que los rodeaba.

Remus se giró para mirarla a ella.

-Yo he visto cosas más preciosas… - susurró, haciendo sonrojar a Ana.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos como si estuvieran hipnotizados, pero la curiosidad de Ana acabo rompiendo el silencio.

-Entonces… - dijo ella, rompiendo el contacto visual -. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí, Remus?

-Un amigo mío me dijo que para hacer un buen regalo no hacía falta gastarse dinero, y como sabes muy bien no es que sea precisamente rico… bueno… he tomado la decisión de que mi regalo sea la verdad.

-¿La verdad? – preguntó Ana, intrigada.

-No sabes lo que es cargar con un gran secreto y no poder compartirlo, no poder confiar en la gente en la que deseas confiar por miedo a… que no lo acepten y acabar completamente solo… - dijo Remus con una voz que indicaba tristeza, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban las oscuras nubes que poblaban el cielo.

-Remus… - murmuró Ana, cogiéndole una mano y acariciándola -. Sea cual sea ese secreto… lo que… siento por ti no va a cambiar, te lo aseguro.

Remus sonrió con amargura.

-Eso lo dices porque aun no lo sabes… pero creo que esta va a ser mi última oportunidad para decirte… lo que debí decirte hace mucho – suspiró con fuerza -. Con los últimos acontecimientos no he hecho más que darme cuenta de que me importas más de lo que imaginaba… mucho más que una… amiga¿entiendes? Pero… temo que cuando me conozcas mejor, me rechazarás…

-Debes darme la oportunidad de decidir por mí misma¿no crees?

Los dos se acercaron cada vez más, la distancia que separaban sus labios era cada vez menor, poco a poco las dos almas se iban juntando con cautela, como con temor de que al unirse la luz que surgiera pudiera ser demasiado cegadora…

-Ana… yo…

Ella, sin esperar a que lo dijera, se limitó a ponerle un dedo en los labios y decir:

-Lo sé, lo sé incluso antes de que tú te dieras cuenta… solo bésame…

Sus dos cabezas se aproximaron y los labios se juntaron en un movimiento infinitamente ensayado en el mundo de la imaginación. Sus lenguas comenzaron un duelo en el cual el premio era la posesión de la boca del otro, mientras sus mentes se abandonaban al vacío, conquistadas por sus corazones… Y como sus bocas, sus dos destinos se entrelazaron… y se rompieron con la misma rapidez.

La Luna llena se asomó entre dos nubes que navegaban por el cielo y la magia se extinguió con ella. Remus se separó repentinamente y cayó de rodillas.

-Re.. ¡Remus!

-¡ANA! – gritó éste, entre espasmos -. ¡CORRE!

-¿Pero qué te pa…?

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS¡HUYE CON LA ESCOBA! – aulló Remus, gritando de dolor -. ¡ESTE ES EL SECRETO… ESTE ES…!

Empezó a salirle mucho pelo y la cara empezó a alargarse. Ana lo miró con profundo miedo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y tropezando con una piedra.

-No, no…

Remus, en un último movimiento racional, movió la cara y miró atentamente a Ana, mientras ésta se levantaba dando tumbos y se subía a la escoba como podía.

-A…na…

Nunca olvidaría esa última mirada que le echó Ana antes de salir huyendo, una mirada repleta de pánico, una mirada que se alejaba más rápido de lo que la escoba se la llevaba de su vida.

Mientras Ana cruzaba el cielo como un rayo en dirección hacia Hogwarts, con lágrimas en los ojos, no tenía oídos para el viento, los árboles o los pájaros… sus oídos solo podían repetir una y otra vez un sonido que había traspasado el bosque con su huída… el aullido lastimero de un hombre lobo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas después de que la profesora McGonagall los hubiera obligado a finalizar la fiesta. Debido a los efectos del alcohol y a la pelea que habían tenido con Lily y Alice, tanto James como Sirius se habían tirado a la cama en plancha y, sin dirigirse una palabra al otro, se habían quedado dormidos entre pesadillas.

De repente, un sonido lejano despertó a James: un fuerte aullido.

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Agradeció que la Luna llena iluminara la habitación completa. Observó soñoliento el astro, su color blanco, su forma redonda… ¡¿redonda?!

-¡MERLÍN, ES LUNA LLENA! – gritó, despertando de súbito a Sirius.

-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Por qué? – dijo Sirius muy rápido, pegando un salto.

-¿Dónde demonios está Remus?

-¡Y yo que sé!

-He escuchado su aullido en el Bosque Prohibido¡tenemos que buscarlo! – exclamó James, abriendo su baúl de un golpe. Cogió la capa invisible y la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su túnica y siguió revolviendo las cosas -. ¿Dónde demonios está mi escoba?

-¿No se la ibas a dejar a Remus para…?

De repente los dos se miraron y empalidecieron.

-¡ANA! – gritaron ambos a la vez.

Se vistieron a toda prisa y bajaron a los terrenos tomando varios atajos que conocían de sobra. Nada más sortear los primeros árboles, Sirius se convirtió en un gran perro negro que corría velozmente, seguido por el ciervo de enorme cornamenta en el que se había convertido James.

Otro aullido surgió de lo más profundo del bosque y los orientó hacia su amigo. Corrían todo lo rápido de lo que eran capaces, con el corazón encogido por si el licántropo había dañado a Ana.

De repente Sirius, que iba un poco más adelantado, se paró en seco al alcanzar un claro y aulló para llamar la atención de algo. James se paró a su lado y escrutó la oscuridad que tenía enfrente mientras unos crujidos rompían el silencio que los envolvía.

Entre las sombras, surgieron unas extremidades llenas de sangre, seguidas de un hombre lobo bastante grande aunque un tanto raquítico y cuyo pelaje lo señalaba como joven.

Al ver la sangre, James y Sirius se miraron asustados pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que el pecho del hombre lobo tenía unos arañazos bastante profundos. Sin embargo, esas heridas no lo habían debilitado y sin dudarlo un segundo, se tiró encima de Sirius.

Sirius aulló de dolor al notar como el hombre lobo le mordía en un costado, pero James acudió en su ayuda y le dio una cornada al licántropo, estrellándolo contra un árbol. Tanto él como Sirius quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, y James los miró a ambos temiendo haber perdido a sus dos amigos.

Se convirtió en ser humano de nuevo y les tomó a ambos el pulso, comprobando que seguían vivos. Entonces suspiró de alivio.

-Menos mal… - susurró, mirando alrededor.

Sabiendo que solo quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer, optó por esperar a que Remus se convirtiera en persona de nuevo y entonces llevarlos a ambos a la enfermería. Dirigió la mirada a la Luna llena, acongojado. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa. Había sido la causante de que Remus tuviera que sentirse peligroso, distinto, que no fuera capaz de tener una relación seria… Pero eso los había unido hasta límites inimaginables y sin esa noche mensual, nunca habrían sido los mismos.

Entonces comprendió que esa sería la última Luna llena que pasarían en Hogwarts, la última aventura que tendrían como merodeadores, y ni siquiera estaba Peter allí porque no habían podido despertarlo. ¿Sobrevivirían los merodeadores fuera de Hogwarts¿O se irían distanciando hasta que fueran solo recuerdos en el pasado? No… no lo permitiría.

Y esa noche, mirando al astro lunar, se prometió que confiaría en sus amigos y que no dejaría que se separaran, no…

-¡ME OÍS, MIENTRAS VIVA NADIE SEPARARÁ A LOS MERODEADORES, NADIE! – gritó James al cielo, sin saber que esa promesa se cumpliría, si, justo hasta el final de sus días.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Erised.Black: ¿el que más te ha gustado¡gracias! espero que este nuevo te guste mucho más ;) a mí por lo menos si me gusta como quedó xD venga¡besos guapa!

Arianita Black: Jaja gracias, en este capítulo la trama avanza con... todo jajaja pues eso¡gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí!

hiromi koizumi: jajaja ¡me alegro mucho! ya, fue una parida que se me ocurrió de repente, lo de la habitación, es lo que pasa cuando se está tan loco xDD ¡espero que este nuevo capítulo siga estando a la altura!

Kailey Hamilton: madre mia tres reviews a la vez! muchas gracias por mandarme uno por capítulo, en serio, me alegro mucho de que te guste! espero que este capítulo te siga gustando! jaja y no me burlo de ti por lo de las flexiones hombre, pero es que la rata tampoco podría hacer muchas... xDDD enga, un abrazo!

Lucia: jaja por fin tu tan esperada fiesta! espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas pero no lo creo, porque tampoco lo está a las mías. A mí en realidad no me importaba mucho la fiesta, sino lo que ésta conllevaba¿entiendes? Espero que aun así te guste ;) ¡un beso!


	9. El Partido de Quidditch I

**Nota de Autor:****  
**

¡Buenas! Antes que nada pedir disculpas por haber actualizado un día más tarde de lo prometido. ¡Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo del Último Desafío de los Merodeadores! Como véis, el argumento se pone serio, pero así tiene que dirigirse al final¿no?¡Aun así, espero que os siga gustando! Y os recomiendo que visitéis mis otros fanfics (o más bien, son oneshoots), porque tampoco están mal (¡y no olvidéis dejar review igual que aquí!). Pues eso, que muchas gracias por seguir ahí y... ¡el viernes 2 de Marzo el final del fanfic! (sé que soy vago pero aunque aun no lo he escrito, no os preocupéis, lo haré jaja).¡Un abrazo a todos!

P.D.: Refiriéndome al título y al final... cuando terminéis el capítulo quizá queráis matarme, pero reprimir vuestra violencia pensando que si me matáis no podré escribir el final jajaja

**Capítulo 9: El Partido de Quidditch (I)  
**

Se despertó. Deseó que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido una pesadilla y que acabara de despertar de ella pero al mismo momento temía abrir los ojos por lo que pudiera encontrarse delante.

Notó que estaba sentado en una silla de madera bastante incómoda y que le dolía la espalda por haber dormido bastante rato en una mala posición, apoyado en el borde de una cama. Todas estas sensaciones no ayudaban a mejorar la situación que embargaba a James cuando decidió abrir los ojos.

Vio una ventana en la que el Sol iluminaba desde lo alto la estancia. Su primer reflejo fue sonreír pero giró la cabeza y vio a Sirius acostado en la cama en la que se había apoyado, con pinta de dormir profundamente pero ya recuperado de lo de la anterior noche. Remus, en cambio, se encontraba en la cama de al lado y parecía más pálido de lo normal, pero no precisamente por su estado físico (que ya estaba normalizado, pues las heridas de un hombre lobo se curan rápido).

Remus miraba fijamente al techo, parecía asolado por pensamientos fúnebres que le atormentaban profundamente. Pero al notar la mirada de James sobre él, se incorporó un poco y le sonrió sin muchas ganas.

-Buenos días, parece que ya te has despertado¿eh?

-Si, veo que te encuentras mejor… - le contestó James, mirándole fijamente y añadió - ¿no?

-Bueno, sí… digamos que estoy bien… sabes perfectamente que el día siguiente de la Luna Llena siempre tengo heridas que acabo sanando.

-Si, pero no todas las heridas sanan con la misma facilidad¿no? – dejo caer Prongs.

Remus le miró, suspiró y observó atentamente los relieves que formaba su sábana.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón…

-¿Qué pasó, Remus? Ana no… no le pasaría…

-No – le respondió este de forma terminante – Le convencí para que huyera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

-Pero…

Repentinamente, Remus se sentó de un bote en su cama.

-¡Me vio, James, me vio convertirme en hombre lobo! – exclamó sin poder aguantar más.

James lo miró, comprendiendo o intentando comprender cómo se debía de sentir su amigo en esos momentos.

-Bueno… quizá lo entienda…

-¡¿Cómo lo va a entender, James?! – se rió Remus sin ganas - ¡Vamos! Soy un animal, un… monstruo… además, tú no viste lo que yo vi…

-¿Y que viste, si se puede saber?

-¡Tú no viste su mirada, Prongs! Dios, era como si al verme así nada le diera más miedo… - dijo Remus, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y susurró, mirando al vacío - no va a poder volverme a mirar a los ojos nunca más… -

-Entiendo…

-¡No, no lo entiendes¡No puedes! He perdido al que podría ser el… amor… si, el amor de mi vida, lo he perdido… ¡para siempre!

-Mira… si te quiere, te tendrá que querer tal y como eres.

Remus se rió de nuevo sin atisbos de alegría.

-¿Y sabes lo peor de todo esto, James?

-El que… - le dijo, mirándolo con tristeza.

-¡Que no solo va a desaparecer de mi vida, sino que encima tengo que dejarla ir!

-¿Pero qué dices? Mira, quizá digas todo esto porqué está demasiado recien…

-No, James, tengo que dejarla marchar porque soy un peligro para ella y antes muerto que hacerle daño¡antes muerto!

James suspiró con resignación, pues no se le ocurría qué decirle para consolarle.

-Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, tío, y es que no lo des todo por perdido¿vale? Aun podríais acabar juntos, quien sabe…

Remus sonrió con tristeza y se volvió a recostar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Venga, chicos, que el rey está de nuevo en pie! – exclamó Sirius al abrir la puerta del despacho de la enfermera.

-¿Te han dado el alta al fin? – le preguntó James.

-Si, porque al final tampoco era para tanto. Nada que la señora Pomfrey pudiera arreglar – respondió sonriendo.

-Oye, Sirius, que… lo siento mucho – le dijo Remus, apesadumbrado.

-¡No pasa nada, tío¿Para qué están los amigos? - le animó Sirius, con una sonrisa y un par de palmadas en el hombro -. ¿Y a que no sabéis lo mejor de todo?

-¿El qué? – le preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Pues que… ¡me dejan jugar aun así el partido de Quidditch!

-¡Genial¡Ahí estamos! – gritó James de júbilo.

-¿No deberías estar en rehabilitación un poco más de tiempo…? – inquirió Remus, con marcada preocupación en el rostro.

-Bah, he conseguido convencer a la señora Pomfrey con mis… encantos personales – bromeó Sirius, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole reír por primera vez en todo el día.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos y cuando estaban cruzando el umbral del vestíbulo hacia los terrenos, se cruzaron con Alice.

-¡Alice, hola! – la saludó Sirius, pero ella ni siquiera le correspondió el saludo.

Al pasar por su lado, Sirius la cogió del brazo con delicadeza y la hizo girarse para que le mirara, pero ésta se soltó con un movimiento repentino.

-Mira, Black, como vuelvas a toc…

-Es solo un momento – imploró Sirius.

Quizá fue su cara, quizá fue el tono con el que se lo pidió, pero Alice fue incapaz de rechazarlo.

-Vamos, Prongs – le dijo Remus, y ambos salieron por la puerta hacia los terrenos, dejándolos solos.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… mira… - comenzó Sirius, frotándose la nuca con una mano -. Quería decirte que siento mucho todo lo que ocurrió anoche… no sé qué me pasó…

-Yo te diré lo que te pasó, Black: lo que te pasó es que no pudiste soportar ver que una chica prefería a otro antes que a ti.

¿Por qué siempre tenía esa facilidad para dejarle sin palabras cuando nadie lo conseguía? Sirius la miró en silencio, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces.

-No, no, te aseguro que ese no es el motivo…

-No, claro – dijo Alice, con tono escéptico.

-Yo solo quería asegurarme de que supieras que… bueno, que siento que por mi culpa estropearas esa romántica velada con tu queridísimo Matt – siguió Sirius con un asomo de rencor y haciendo énfasis en las palabras "romántica" y "queridísimo".

-Bien, espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí – concluyó Alice con firmeza, volviéndose.

-No, espera… - se arrepintió Sirius.

-Adiós.

Sirius observó fijamente como Alice se alejaba subiendo las escaleras, como si fuera a cámara lenta, como si la sentencia estuviera firmada. Abatió los hombros, miró al suelo, metió las manos en los bolsillos, y sin acordarse de sus amigos prefirió irse a su habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Remus y James paseaban por el borde del lago cristalino, que reflejaba el cielo sin nubes de Junio que cubría todo por encima de sus cabezas. El silencio envolvía sus conversaciones salvo en momentos de rápidas trivialidades. El viento hacía susurrar los árboles del Bosque Prohibido al otro lado del lago y cuando vieron que cerca de ellos había una encina, se acercaron a sentarse bajo sus ramas.

-¿Crees que le habrá ido bien a Sirius? – le preguntó Remus a James, mientras se sentaba.

-Eso espero, aunque Alice es mucha Alice, ya lo sabes… - le respondió James, mientras hacia lo mismo a su lado.

-Ya, a veces pienso que se parece más de lo que debería a Lily.

-Si… - suspiró -. Mucho más de lo que debería…

-¿Crees que después de lo de anoche hay alguna posi…?

-No – respondió James terminantemente.

-Bueno, ya sabes… no lo des todo por perdido – le animó Remus, sonriéndole.

-Si - se rio James -. Supongo que aun puede ocurrir algún milagro¿no?

-Como por ejemplo el regalo que le hiciste¿no?

-Si, pero no se lo he dado… ni creo que se lo vaya a dar…

-¿No¿Por qué?

-Porque me lo tiraría a la cabeza.

-Bueno, tú inténtalo¿no? Ya no tienes nada qué perder.

-¡Ey! En eso no había caído… - exclamó James -. Peor no puedo estar así que… sí, tengo que intentarlo.

-¡Así me gusta!

Pero James no estaba muy atento, pues se había quedado mirando fijamente el horizonte y sonrió.

-Hablando de chicas… ahí viene la tuya.

-¿Qué chi…? – empezó a preguntar Remus, pero entonces vio la silueta de Ana saliendo por la puerta principal a lo lejos y pegó un salto -. ¡Prongs¡Dime que tienes tu capa invisible por ahí!

-Si, creo que… espera.

James buscó por los bolsillos interiores de su túnica hasta hallar la capa invisible de uno bastante grande, donde la había guardado la noche anterior.

-¡Rápido, tío! – le metió prisa su amigo.

Apenas la había sacado y Moony ya se la había arrancado de la mano y se la había echado encima. James, sin perder el tiempo, se volvió a echar en el suelo aparentando que no había ocurrido nada.

Conforme Ana se acercaba, los nervios se iban apoderando cada vez más de Remus. ¿Y si la veía¿Quería decirle que no quería volver a verlo nunca más? Desde luego, temía tanto perderla como no hacerlo, ya que ambas cosas suponían un gran dilema en su mente.

Ana alcanzó la encina donde estaba sentado Prongs, y lo miró con sospecha.

-James… ¿has visto a Remus?

-No¿por? – le respondió este, fingiendo inocencia (facultad de la cual, por cierto, andaba muy escaso).

-Pues apostaría todo el oro de mi cámara de Gringotts a que estaba aquí contigo…

-Pues perderías – dijo James, tranquilamente.

-Ja-ja – se rió Ana con sarcasmo -. Si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando¿vale? Porque… bueno, porque quiero hablar con él.

-¿Sobre qué? – inquirió James.

-Sobre… mira, tú solo dile eso, que quiero hablar con él…

-A la orden – dijo James, haciendo el gesto de saludo militar con la mano.

Cuando Ana se hubo alejado lo suficiente para hablar con tranquilidad, James miró a donde se suponía que estaba su amigo.

-No deberías haber hecho eso – le susurró.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque ella quería hablar, como ves, y no deberías evitarla. Te dije que no perdieras la esperanza¿recuerdas?

-Ya pero… no me siento capaz ahora mismo de afrontarla…

-Bueno, tu verás lo que haces. Ahora… te recuerdo que mañana a las 11 sale el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Que si, que lo sé de sobra… - le respondió Remus con una voz que aparentaba resignación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un rato después volvían a la Sala Común, aunque Remus seguía llevando puesta la capa de invisibilidad.

-Moony¿por qué no te la quitas de una vez?

-¿Y si está en la Sala Común, eh? – le respondió la voz nerviosa de Remus.

-Pues hablas con ella, lo solucionáis y felices para sie…

-Sabes que no va a ser así – le interrumpió.

James prefirió dejar de insistir en el asunto y entonces llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Cuando entraron en la Sala Común, no había nadie.

-Supongo que será la hora de la comida… - dijo James.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar Remus, una voz surgió de un sofá que se encontraba al lado del fuego.

-Pensaba que estabas mal de la cabeza, Potter, pero hablar contigo mismo es patético incluso para alguien como tú.

James creyó oír unos callados pasos que se dirigían hacia la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Emm hola c… Lily… - la saludó, reprimiendo el impulso de decir "cariño" justo a tiempo, mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco y metía una mano en el bolsillo.

-El hecho de que aprovechara la ocasión para criticarte no significa que desee hablar contigo – le contestó ella con frialdad.

James miró el suelo con tristeza y empezó a darle vueltas a un objeto de su bolsillo.

-Vale… hasta luego, Lily… - se despidió en voz baja.

Mientras se iba lentamente, Lily suspiró con fuerza y giró la cabeza para mirarle.

-Parecía que me ibas a decir algo¿qué pasa ahora?

-Nada… - respondió James, deteniéndose pero sin volverse para mirarla.

-No, ahora me lo dices – dijo con voz firme, levantándose.

Prongs se giró y la miró fijamente. Los cuatro ojos se juntaron como si de una sola voluntad se tratara y el mundo pareció haberse congelado. No podían despegar la mirada del otro, atrayéndose como polos opuestos. Entonces Lily carraspeó y apartó la mirada, azorada, mientras James daba vueltas cada vez más rápidas al objeto que había cogido dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Y bien? – le dijo ella, acercándose más y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… bueno, quería decirte que yo soy tu Amigo Invisible.

-¿Si? – se sorprendió Lily y mirándolo con dureza -. Ya decía yo que no me habían regalado nada.

-Bien, pues… me preguntaba si aceptarías este regalo.

James sacó una cajita y se la entregó a Lily, quien pareció quedar descolocada ante su ofrecimiento. Miró alternativamente a James y a la cajita varias veces y al final se decidió a cogerla. La abrió lentamente y lo que vio no pareció gustarle mucho por la cara que puso.

-¿Qué son?

-Pues… se suelen llamar colgantes.

-Si, si, pero seguro que no son simples colgantes¿no es así?

-Pues dan buena suerte y esas cosas, y bueno… son dos iguales, uno para ti y otro para mí.

Lily lo miró de reojo y sacó un colgante con un dedo, dejándolo colgar y mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Dime, Potter… ¿qué pretendes con esto?

-¿No te ha gustado? Podría cambiarlo.

-No, no me refería a eso. Me refiero a qué por qué haces un regalo así a alguien que te importa tan poco, a alguien que has despreciado de la forma en la que tú lo has hecho – le dijo Lily con frialdad.

No daba signos de alterarse, sino que lo decía todo con una seriedad y tranquilidad que no había mostrado hasta ahora cuando decía esas cosas, lo cual no auguró nada bueno para James.

Prongs la miró y, sin contestarle, cogió el colgante y, pasándolo por encima de la cabeza de Lily, se lo puso. Seguidamente, se puso el que le correspondía a él y la miró con atención.

-Estos colgantes conectan a las personas que lo llevan puesto y de esa forma pueden comunicarse a través de la mente – le dijo él, pero al ver que ella puso cara de asustada, se apresuró a aclararlo -. Tranquila, tú controlas lo que quieres que oiga o no, así que no podré escuchar lo que piensas, sino lo que tú quieras decirme con la mente¿entiendes?

-¿Qué pretendes, colarte en mis pensamientos, entrometerte más aun en mi intimidad¿Controlarme?

-No, Lily, creo que no lo estás enten…

-¡PUES CLARO QUE LO HE ENTENDIDO, LO HE ENTENDIDO PERFECTAMENTE¡PRETENDES CONQUISTARME LITERALMENTE HABLANDO¿NO? – gritó Lily con fuerza.

-¡Que no, Lily! Yo solo quería…

-¡SOLO QUERÍAS CONTROLARME COMO HAS HECHO CON TODAS LAS DEMÁS CHICAS! – algunas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la pelirroja - ¡ERES ASQUEROSO!

Y olvidándose de que seguía teniendo puesto el colgante, se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

James se quedó mirándola, pues se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Cómo iba a querer él controlarla? Desde luego, ni se le había ocurrido. Así que se encogió de hombros con tristeza y se encaminó despacio hacia su habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¿A qué vienen todas esas caras largas? – preguntó Peter, al entrar en la habitación después de comer y encontrarse a sus amigos acostados en una cama y con no muy buenas caras.

-Nada… - dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Ah, pues menos mal, porque yo con los disgustos después de comer no puedo, me pueden provocar un corte de digestión – dijo con profunda preocupación.

-No, Wormtail, eso es bañarse en agua fría… - dijo Remus con voz cansada.

-¡Ah! Pues sí, es cierto. ¿Entonces qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar, ya más tranquilo, y justo cuando le iban a contestar, los interrumpió de nuevo -. ¡Eh, eh, eh! Esperad, que yo lo adivino… mmm… ¿Sueño?

-No… - dijeron los tres.

-¿Hambre?

-No.

-¿Abstinencia?

-No.

-¿Hambre?

-Esa ya la has dicho – dijo James.

-¡Pues si! Es verdad… emmm… me rindo – resolvió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

-El amor, Peter¿tú sabes lo que es el amor? – le preguntó Remus.

-¡Pues claro que si! No hay nada como unA MORcilla…

-¡Que no, A-MOR, AMOR!

-Ahhhh bah, eso yo no lo necesito. Total, nadie me va a querer igual…

-Bueno¿y qué me dices de Isabel?

-No le gusto… dice que a ella las grasas le gustan en la comida y no en los chicos… - dijo Peter, apesadumbrado.

-"Pobrecito, o sea, qué superfuerte me parece, claro, que alguien como ella rechace a alguien, o sea, como tú¿sabes?…" – murmuró Sirius, imitándola.

Peter dio un respingo y miró hacia la puerta, pero al ver que era falsa alarma, volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

-Bueno, pues sino os importa¡uno que se va a echar la siesta!

-Pues que la disfrutes… - dijo James, sin ganas.

-Por cierto… - dijo Peter, mientras se metía en su cama -. Me han dicho que adelantan el partido a las 6, por si dura más de lo necesario.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, y James y Sirius abrieron los ojos, totalmente pálidos. Se levantaron lentamente y como si fueran zombis, se miraron el uno al otro. De repente, cogieron aire y…

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya estaban vestidos con el uniforme de Quidditch y bajaban las escaleras principales. Todo alumno que no fuera de Slytherin les aplaudía con fuerza, mientras que las serpientes les silbaban y se burlaban de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al Vestíbulo, Sirius vio a un lado a Alice y se separó un momento de su equipo.

-¿No vas a desearme suerte?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Vamos... – le pidió Sirius.

-Olvídame - le contestó Alice, y se alejó de él.

Sirius la miró fijamente y volvió, desanimado, a donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El momento había llegado… era la última ocasión que tendría para alzar la Copa de Quidditch… no podía finalizar el curso con una victoria de las serpientes… simplemente no era capaz…

La luz del sol se reflejó en las gafas de James mientras él se dirigía al centro de juego junto al resto del equipo. La gente les aplaudía y agitaban banderas, armando mucho escándalo en el estadio de Quidditch. El ambiente era muchísimo más ensordecedor que de costumbre pero él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los nervios pre-partido.

La profesora Flywitch, árbitro de los Partidos de Quidditch desde hace tres años, los esperaba en el centro de juego junto al equipo de Slytherin. James vislumbró a sus contrincantes: todos parecían gorilas, con unos brazos tremendos y mucha musculatura, pero con poco cerebro para mover tanto músculo, así que intentó infundirse ánimos pensando cómo iban a aplastarlos.

-Capitanes, daros las manos – les dijo la profesora Flywitch.

James y Montrogue, el capitán y buscador de Slytherin, se dieron un apretón de manos mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, mientras se miraban con odio. Cuando separaron las manos, el árbitro los miró atentamente.

-No quiero trampas, faltas, lesiones ni juego sucio de ninguna clase¿queda claro? – los miró duramente.

-Si, profesora – dijeron ambos, mirándose de forma que quedaba más que claro que de ninguna manera el partido iba a ser de juego limpio.

Con un movimiento afirmativo de la profesora Flywitch, ambos volvieron con sus compañeros y ella se dirigió al centro del campo. Todos se montaron en sus respectivas escobas.

Había llegado el momento… el momento de que todo se decidiera… de que la vida eligiera al campeón, al merecedor de tan sublime reconocimiento… Al día siguiente acabaría Hogwarts y solo quedarían los recuerdos… algunos vagos, otros brillantemente nítidos, sobre esa larga época escolar que le marcó a cada uno su vida.

James miró alrededor. El estadio temblaba, el Sol resplandecía, un leve viento acariciaba su rostro y una sensación le embargó. Una sensación que había experimentado en otra ocasión. Entonces sonrió… sí… había llegado el momento.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Erised.Black: jajaja me alegro de que te guste Remus¿no? Espero que ahora te siga gustando, aunque no creo que tanto jaja ¡ahora después leeré tu fanfic si eso! jaja ¡pues eso muchos besos guapísima!

Arianita Black: ¡Gracias! Ya, James se ha comportado un poco... sin comentarios jaja pero bueno, muchas veces si estas borracho pues no controlas... y él no controló. ¡Besos!

hiromi koizumi: jajaja ¡Muchas gracias! Ya, poco a poco voy dejando el tono de fanfic para tomar un tono más serio para el final. Supongo que será por el hecho de que ahora lo que escribo son relatos y... claro, pues se nota el cambio. ¡Pero me alegro de que te siga gustando aun así¡Besos!

Kailey Hamilton: jajaja ya, la fiesta es diferente de lo esperado pero esto es un fanfic¿no? En los fanfics nunca ocurre algo totalmente "normal" jajaja aun así espero que no te haya decepcionado la fiesta. Pues eso¡que muchos besos!

cataelbereth: aunque me hayas escrito el review en el 1º capítulo te contesto aquí para que te los tengas que leer todos, muahahaha jajaja pues eso¡que muchas gracias! un abrazo ;)


	10. El Partido de Quidditch II

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo perdonad que no haya cumplido la fecha que os dije, pero no tuve tiempo para escribir el capítulo. Segundo y más importante¡una nueva noticia! Sé que os lo dije pero al final cambié de idea y éste no será el último capítulo, sino que será el próximo. Así el fanfic tendrá una estructura específica: 11 capítulos de 11 páginas cada uno, formando mi nº favorito (el 11, como algunos habréis deducido jaja). Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, yo estoy muy contento con el capítulo, aunque el final es una completa locura que, para ser sincero, me inventé para completar el nº de hojas y no tener que escribir lo que irá en el próximo capítulo (y tener que cortar a mitad, lo cual, creo, que os fastidiaría más aún jaja). De todas formas, por si acaso, aviso de que no sé cuando podré tener el último capítulo, porque estoy liadísimo estudiando y con los exámenes y... qué demonios¡con las fallas a la vuelta de la esquina! Así que el capítulo no sé cuando estará, aunque una cosa sí... ¡a más reviews, antes estará! Jajaja muchas gracias a todos y... ¡bienvenidos al 10º capítulo!

**Capítulo 10: El Partido de Quidditch (II)**

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL ÚLTIMO PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH DEL AÑO! – bramó Will Bround, el comentarista de los partidos, un alumno de 6º de Gryffindor conocido por… - ¡Y COMO NO SE ENFRENTAN LOS LEONES, REYES DE LA SELVA Y DE AFILADAS GARRAS Y COLMILLOS – (se oyen aplausos) su actitud más bien… -, CONTRA LAS SERPIENTES, ANIMALES QUE SE LIMITAN A ARRASTRARSE POR EL SUELOOO! – bromista.

Como no, ¼ del estadio le contestó con silbidos. La profesora Mcgonagall se le acercó y le dijo:

-¡Señor Bround! Sino es capaz de retransmitir un partido con una mínima neutralidad haré que…

-Que si, profesora, que si – le contestó él sin escuchar lo que decía y la profesora lo dio por imposible.

-¡Y AHÍ ENTRAN LOS JUGADORESS DE GRYFFINDOR! – gritó Will con entusiasmo – ¡¡PRYNSIER, SCOTT, CRAWLY, SWAN, LOUIS, BLACK YYYYYYYYYYYY POTTER!!

Los aplausos inundaron las gradas salvo en la parte del público verdiblanca.

-YYYYYYYY ahí vienen las serpientes – prosiguió Will con un gran cambio de tono (y haciendo murmurar algo a Mcgonagall), como si estuviera recitando algo de Historia de la Magia – Perkins, Holmes, Jacklin, Hopskon, Crabbe, Goyle y el buscador… Peterson.

El público que antes no había aplaudido aplaudió con fuerza, como intentando igualar al anterior, en vano, claro.

-LA PROFESORA FLYWITCH – gritó Will recuperando su tono – SE ACERCA A LOS CAPITANES, ELLOS SE ESTRECHAN LAS MANOS, CADA UNO SE PONE EN POSICIÓN YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!

¡PIIII! La profesora Flywitch sopló con fuerza su silbato y soltó la Snitch, la Quaffle y las Bludgers, todas de una, tirando la Quaffle justo en medio de los dos equipos.

Todos los cazadores se tiraron de cabeza contra la pelota y hubo más de un golpe, hasta que en mitad de un barullo impresionante salió volando verticalmente con la pelota un jugador de Gryffindor, Scott.

-SCOTT ATRAPA LA QUAFFLE, SE DIRIGE HACIA LOS POSTES DE SLYTHERIN, SE ACERCA CADA VEZ MÁS AL GUARDÍAN, HOLMES, SE LA PASA A PRYNSIER, PRYNSIER… ¡LA DEJA CAER, PERO QUE HACE! AH NO, LA RECOGE SWAN, QUE APARECE MILAGROSAMENTE DEBAJO, DA UNA VOLTERETA PARA SORTEAR A PERKINS, LA PELOTA DE VUELTA A SCOTT, TIRA YYYYYY… ¡ANOTA!¡10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

La gente lo empezó a vitorear con fuerza y el estadio tembló durante unos segundos.

En esos momentos, James sobrevolaba el flanco derecho del campo, por encima de todos los hinchas escarlatas, entre los cuales lo estaban apoyando Remus y Peter junto al resto del público. James miraba a todas partes, preguntándose donde se habría metido la Snitch. Al mismo tiempo tenía controlado de reojo al otro buscador, Peterson, el cual pasaba en ese mismo momento por al lado de los postes de Gyffindor con una mirada repleta de concentración.

Al mismo tiempo sonreía, porque notaba un sentimiento raro en la mente que ya había sentido anteriormente. Antes de ir al campo se había puesto uno de los dos colgantes del regalo de Lily y probó suerte, sin perder la concentración en el partido.

"_¿Lily?"_

Nadie le respondió. Volvió a sonreír.

"_Sé que estás ahí."_

Nada.

"_Mira, Lily, no sé si seguirás tan enfadada como ayer pero que sepas que mi intención no era conquistarte ni ninguno de esos líos que te has montado."_

Lily seguía sin responderle. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba volando sin buscar la Snitch y volvió a concentrarse en su verdadera tarea.

-SWAN LLEVA LA QUAFFLE, SIG… ¡NO, DE REPENTE UNA BLUDGER ENVIADA POR GOYLE LE HACE VIRAR EL RUMBO Y PERDER LA PELOTA! JACKLIN, DE SLYTHERIN, LA RECOGE Y SE DIRIGE A LOS POSTES DE LOS JUGADORES ESCARLATA, CRABBE LANZA OTRA BLUDGER A SCOTT SIN RESULTADO, QUIEN INTENTABA RECUPERAR LA QUAFFLE. JACKLIN SE ACERCA MÁS Y MÁS A LOS POSTES, HACE AMAGO DE TIRAR Y… ¡SE LA PASA EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO A HOPSKON, QUIEN APROVECHA PARA TIRAR MUY RÁPIDO Y…! Slytherin marca un tanto… - seguía Will con sus cambios drásticos de tono.

El público se dejaba invadir por la emoción del partido y aprovechaba el momento para gritar (ya fuera para apoyar o insultar) con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MALDITO JACKLIN, MARCA OTRA Y NO TE VOLVERÉ A DEJAR QUE ME QUITES EL ALMUERZO! – le chilló Peter enfadado.

-Tranquilo, Peter, es solo un juego – dijo Remus sonriendo, dándole un par de palmadas en los hombros.

-¡EL QUE PROCURE, QUE SE QUEDARÁ SIN ROBARME MIS EMPANADAS!

El partido seguía transcurriendo y tras varias jugadas espectaculares (pues los jugadores daban todo lo que podían ya que la rivalidad era máxima) el marcador era de Gryffindor 50 vs Slytherin 30.

-PERKINS SE ACERCA PELIGROSAMENTE A LOS POSTES DE LOS LEONES, PREPARA EL BRAZO, VA A TIRAR YYYY… ¡¡BLACK LE LANZA UNA BLUDGER EN TOOOODA LA CARA¡CHÚPATE ESA!

-¡BROUND!

-Perdone, profesora…

Sirius dio una vuelta por encima de los hinchas de Gryffindor sonriendo con todas sus ganas, mientras sacaban a Perkins desmayado del campo. El partido parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento y Sirius pasó por el lado de James.

-¡VAMOS, TÍO, A PEGARLES UNA PALIZA! – le gritó Padfoot y James salió volando a toda velocidad de una parte a otra del campo, aprovechando para buscar la Snitch.

De súbito, una voz le hizo perder la concentración, una voz que sonaba como distante.

"_Estúpido."_

"_¿Lily?"_

"_Pues claro¿quién sino estaría hablando en tu mente? Tu conciencia no, desde luego, porque de eso no tienes."_

James miró alrededor, buscando cualquier brillo que pudiera llamar su atención.

"_¿Y a qué se debe este honor de que me dirijas la palabra?"_

"_No he podido soportar más viendo que podía insultarte y no lo hacía."_

"_Amm…"_ pensó James con tono de falsa comprensión.

"_Deberías dar las gracias a Ana por haberme convencido de que tu intención no era espiar mi intimidad."_

"_Me alegro de que al menos ella tenga algo de inteligencia."_

"_Pero de todas formas da igual, total, no me importas en absoluto…"_

"_¿Ah, no?"_ exclamó James mentalmente, sintiendo como le faltaba la respiración de repente.

"_Pues no. Estoy harta de tus tonterías."_

"_Eso es porque aun no has visto mi… emm… lado bueno."_

"_Ah¿pero que existe eso?"_

"_Pues claro¿te lo enseño? Esta noc…"_

"_Ni lo sueñes."_

"_Bueno, vale, tú te lo pierdes"_ dijo James fingiendo mentalmente que se sentía mejor de como se sentía. Esa extraña conversación le estaba resultando tan extraña como aclaratoria.

Silencio. James seguía buscando en vano la escurridiza pelota, al igual que el tal Peterson, quien parecía más perdido que incluso él.

"_Entonces…"_ prosiguió James más cautelosamente, sin poder reprimir la sensación de que algo le oprimía el corazón.

"_¿Entonces… qué?"_ le contestó Lily con voz muy dura.

"_¿No te importo?"_

"_No."_

"_¿Nada?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Entiendo…"_

"_¿Cómo¿Que entiendes qué?"_

"_Bueno, está claro…"_ pensó James con un tono que no podía evitar que fuera triste.

"_Pues para mí no lo está."_ le contestó ella con una dureza fingida, que poco a poco se iba rompiendo.

"No me quieres." afirmó James, sin esconder lo que sentía.

El muro que se había formado alrededor de la mente de Lily se rompió y se hizo el silencio.

"_Sé que no lo parece… lo sé… pero me importas muchísimo. Con el paso del tiempo no he podido evitar sentir por ti algo que no había sentido por ninguna otra chica, y mira que lo he intentado evitar por todos los medios porque sabía que tú nunca querrías estar conmigo… Pero luego tú también me correspondías e hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso… y todo por culpa del alcohol…"_ se sinceró James, sin poder evitarlo, mientras miraba a ambos lados del campo. _"Pero bueno, ahora me he dado cuenta, ahora lo entiendo…. Ya no te importo así que ya es demasiado tarde… solo me queda decirte que lo siento, lo siento mucho."_

Con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pues no podía evitar haberse emocionado, hizo ademán de quitarse el colgante del cuello pero la voz de Lily lo detuvo.

"_¡James, espera!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Yo… mira… yo solo… exageraba las cosas¿sabes?"_

En ese momento James vio la Snitch, bajo los postes de Slytherin.

-¡¡¡PADFOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! – gritó James con todas sus fuerzas y bajo en picado en dirección a la ansiada pelota.

"_¿Entonces me quieres?"_ pensó James.

"_Yo…"_

Peterson se dio cuenta de que James se dirigía hacia la Snitch y salió volando en su dirección, pero una Bludger pasó por su lado rozándole un hombro.

-¡CASI! – gritó Sirius.

"_¿Me quieres?"_ insistió James.

Se iba acercando cada vez más a la Snitch, en su mente solo existían dos cosas: la pelota y Lily. Peterson se le acercaba cada vez más, poniéndose casi a la par que él.

"_James… yo…"_

La snitch descendió hasta casi posarse en el césped. Los dos iban directos a estrellarse contra el suelo.

"_Bueno… sino me quieres… ¿para qué seguir viviendo? Total, luego saldremos de Hogwarts y yo seguiré queriéndote y acabaré muriendo en alguna batalla contra algún mago tenebroso como el auror que seré… No, no merece la pena, no sin estar a tu lado. Adiós, Lily… te quiero…"_

El suelo se acercaba peligrosamente, presagiando que del golpe podrían encontrar algo más que un brazo roto. Peterson tenía el rostro marcado por un súbito miedo y estaba a punto de alzar la escoba.

"_¡NO, JAMES, NO!"_

"_¿ME QUIERES¡SI O NO!"_

Faltando cuatro metros para la Snitch, Peterson se alzó con todas sus fuerzas, estando a punto de estamparse, y una Bludger enviada por Sirius le dio tal golpe en la espalda que lo dejó K.O. sobre la hierba. Todo el mundo contenía la respiración, el silencio embargó el estadio y en medio de toda esa tensión y todo ese silencio sepulcral, un rayo inundó la mente de James y un recuerdo se posó delante de sus ojos, sustituyendo la diminuta pelota alada…

"_De pronto la vio en el otro extremo del campo, abajo, cerca del suelo. Se dirigió con toda la velocidad que era posible hacia ella, como un rayo, se iba a acercando a ella, y también peligrosamente al suelo, las gotas de sudor casi le cegaban y una sombra apareció al otro lado de la snitch cuando James se estaba acercando a ella, cogiéndola y seguidamente aterrizando en el suelo. James no cabía en sí de ira, así que sin fijarse en quien era, aterrizó violentamente al lado de la sombra (que estaba de espaldas) y le dio un empujón._

_-¡Pero tú quien te crees que eres!_

_-¿Qué quien me creo que soy? – se giró Sirius, mirándole enfadado - ¡Tu amigo¿Pero tú estás loco o qué¡Estás agotadísimo¡Te hubieras estrellado contra el suelo! _

_-¡Y tú que sabes! – replicó James._

_-Deberías aprender que no puedes ser capaz de hacerlo todo en esta vida, James¡no eres perfecto¡No lo eres, por mucho que te esfuerces!"_

El suelo se acercaba, se acercaba como esa otra vez… pero Sirius no estaría allí para salvarlo. El miedo oprimió el corazón de James, y entonces… entre tanto silencio… oyó una única voz:

"_¡SI!"_

Alzó la escoba con todas sus fuerzas, trazando una parábola que rozó el césped por pocos centímetros, y en mitad de dicho movimiento estiró el brazo y consiguió atrapar la Snitch, salvándose de un fuerte golpe por poco.

"_Yo también a ti."_

Salió disparado en un vuelo vertical, mostrando la Snitch al público y riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Y JAMES POTTER CONSIGUE LA SNITCH, OTORGÁNDOLE 150 PUNTOS A SU EQUIPO¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA 240 A 60!!

Las gradas estallaron en gritos de lujuria y la gente empezó a entrar en el estadio para felicitar a los campeones.

James bajó con la tan ansiada Snitch y se posó en el césped al lado de su amigo Sirius, quien lo abrazó emocionado.

-¡HEMOS GANADO, TÍO, HEMOS GANADO!

-¡SI, SOMOS LOS MEJORES! – le contestó James, saltando de entusiasmo y devolviéndole el abrazo, mientras toda la gente empezaban a subirlos entre todos y los llevaban a una tarima que había hecho aparecer Dumbledore en mitad del campo.

Una vez arriba todo el equipo de Gryffindor, Dumbledore se dirigió a James con la Copa de Quidditch y éste la alzó gritando un fuerte "¡VIVA GRYFFINDOR Y LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ!" (a lo cual Mcgonagall chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con severidad).

La gente los volvió a coger por banda y los llevaron encima gritando de alegría hacia el castillo.

-¡ENHORABUENA, PRONGS, ERES EL MEJOR BUSCADOR DE LA HISTORIA! – le gritó Sirius a James.

-¡LA VICTORIA ES DE TODO EL EQUIPO, PADFOOT!¡Y CRÉEME, LAS HAY MEJORES! – le contestó James con un emocionado misterio, dejando a Sirius intrigado.

La gente los llevó hacia la puerta principal del castillo entre cantos y gritos varios, dejando solo a los profesores y a unos Slytherins abatidos detrás. Dumbledore miró al cielo como si estuviera viendo al infinito.

-¿En qué piensas, Albus? – le preguntó Mcgonagall.

-A veces echo de menos jugar al Quidditch – suspiró el director -. En mis tiempos mozos…

-¿En tus tiempos mozos existían las escobas? – le interrumpió la profesora.

-Pues claro que no, pero jugábamos a ver quién era el que conseguía asustar a más muggles aparentando ser almas en pena o niños poseídos.

Mcgonagall se le quedó mirando con horror.

-Pero… pero… pero…

-Sí, ha acertado, gané yo – afirmó Dumbledore con semblante orgulloso, juntando los dedos de ambas manos y silbando una canción que sonaba a un anuncio de los 40 Magistrales.

-Pero… ¿Cómo eras capaz de…?

-¿Te lo cuento? Pues mira, nuestro truco favorito era ponernos una capa invisible en la cabeza e ir tocando a las puertas de los muggles pidiendo caramelos de limón…

Y los dos profesores se dirigieron al castillo, uno contándole sus "travesuras" de la infancia y la otra pensando que… bueno… mejor no saber qué es lo que pensaba del director.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Remus y Peter subían las escaleras entre la multitud hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aplaudiendo y gritando como locos, donde esa noche seguro que tendría lugar una de las mayores fiestas que habría vivido la Sala en años.

De pronto, Remus vio a Ana entre la multitud. La había estado evitando desde el paseo en escoba, pero ahora ella lo había visto y se acercaba como podía entre la multidud.

-¡Peter! – susurró el hombre lobo con un rostro marcado por el nerviosismo -. Emm, ahora va a haber una gran fiesta en la Sala Común¿no es así?

-¡Sí! – dijo su amigo, sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Pues… esto… ¿qué tal si vamos a las cocinas a coger la bebida y la comida para la fiesta?

-¡Pues claro! – gritó Peter, emocionado, dando un par de saltitos de emoción -. ¡Y mucho muuuuuuucho chocolate para celebrarlo!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… - le dio la razón Moony, mirando de reojo a Ana y viendo por qué puerta podrían escabullirse antes de que ella los alcanzara -. ¡Por aquí!

Al pasar por al lado de una puerta, cogió fuertemente del brazo de Peter y lo sacó de la multitud que iba a celebrar la victoria de su equipo. Ana los miró con cara de resignación y se dejó arrastrar por la gente.

-¿A qué tanta prisa? – le preguntó Peter, frotándose el brazo.

-Nada… es que no quería que me viera Ana…

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues… porque… ¿por dónde se iba a la cocina? – cambió de tema Remus.

-¡Por aquí! – le indicó Peter con más emoción de la necesaria, llevándole por una serie de pasadizos que se sabía de memoria.

De improviso, al salir de un paso secreto que estaba detrás de un retrato que no le sonaba de nada a Moony, se encontraron delante del enorme cuadro que sabía que llevaba a la cocina.

Se acercaron al cuadro lentamente, mirando a ambos lados por si les veía alguien y cuando Peter se acercó y fue a hacerle cosquillas a la pera… ¡a ésta le salieron patitas y salió corriendo!

-¡OH NO, OTRA VEZ NO, POR PIEDAD! – chillaba la pera con una voz de pito, saltando de un lugar a otro del cuadro, mientras Peter la perseguía.

-¡No huyas, cobarde!¡El hecho de que no pueda comerte no significa que…!

-Peter… solo por curiosidad… - comentó Remus como quien no le daba importancia hasta que estalló - ¡¿Por qué demonios huye la pera de ti?!

-Pues porque… - empezó a explicar Peter per la pera le interrumpió.

-¡PORQUE ES UN GLOTÓN, ESO ES LO QUE ES¡MIRA QUE LOS ELFOS SON AMABLES EH PERO YA ESTÁN HARTOS DE TI! – gritó la fruta saltando de un frutero a otro.

Remus se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Eso es mentira, los elfos me quieren como si fuera un hijo suyo! – le replicó Peter, intentando aplastarla.

-¡NO, NO, LO QUE TE DIJERON ES QUE PASABAN MÁS TIEMPO CONTIGO QUE CON SUS HIJOS!

-¡Eso no es verdad! – se enfurruñó Peter como un niño pequeño.

-Esto… - intentó Moony interrumpir la conversación, pero sin éxito.

-¡ADEMÁS, NUNCA OLVIDARÉ EL DÍA QUE INTENTASTE COMERME! – chilló la pera, pegando botes de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Te la intentaste comer?! – se asustó Remus, mirándolo con aprensión.

-Es que… - le susurró Peter, rascándose una nuca -. Ese día llevaba dos horas sin comer y no pude aguantar hasta entrar en las cocinas… y… claro…

Su amigo suspiró con fuerza y lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡ESTÁ LOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaba la fruta, desesperada, mientras corría de derecha a izquierda sin parar.

-Pera…

-¡LOCOOOOOOOO!

-¡Pera!

-¡LOCO COMO LA CABRA QUE SE COMIÓ EL OTRO DÍAAAAA!

-¡¡PERAAA!!

-¡¿QUÉEE?!

-Perdona a mi amigo pero es que a veces no puede controlar sus impulsos. De todas maneras, podrías hacernos el favor de dejarnos entrar una vez más? Solo una última vez, porque mañana nos iremos del colegio.

La pera lo "miró" fijamente (porque no tenía ojos), pero se quedó parada y callada.

-¿Y no intentará comerme de nuevo?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

Remus miró fijamente a Peter, con mala cara. Su amigo, en cambio, miraba al techo como si no fuera con él el asunto.

-¡Peter!

-Veeeeeenga vaaaaaaaale… - se resignó Wormtail.

-¿Y no volverá a molestarme nunca más?

-¡Si, encima!¿Y no entrar más a las cocinas en todo el día? Ni harto de cerveza de mant…

-¡Peteeeeeeeeer! – insistió de nuevo Remus.

La rata suspiró con fuerza y abatió los hombros.

-Si no hay más remedio…

La pera gritó de emoción y dio un gran saltó de alegría, situándose en el sitio donde solía estar siempre. Remus se acercó a ella, le hizo cosquillas y la pera se río con ganas. De repente se convirtió en un pomo y cuando lo iba abrir, Peter lo apartó con fuerza y entró como un huracán en las cocinas.

De repente un montón de chillidos agudos salieron de las cocinas, chillidos provocados por un miedo irraci… no… totalmente racional. Moony se asustó y tuvo la valentía suficiente para traspasar el cuadro para entrar en las cocinas.

Dentro parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán. Decenas y decenas de elfos domésticos corrían de un lugar para otro con cara asustada, chillando cosas estilo "¡el monstruo noo, otra vez nooo!", siendo perseguidos por una figura voluminosa que se le caía la baba.

-¡QUIERO CUATRO POLLOS FRITOS CON MERMELADA DE FRAMBUESA POR ENCIMA, UN PAVO REAL RELLENO DE CHOCOLATE…!

Remus se quedó totalmente paralizado, observando una escena tan catastrófica. De repente, uno de los elfos domésticos pegó un grito que se oyó en toda la cocina.

-¡A MÍ, GUARDIA ELFICA, CONTRA EL MONSTRUO DEL CHOCOLATE!

Veinte elfos se le juntaron con sartenes por escudos, cacerolas por cascos y cucharones por espadas, y formaron una barrera con la firme intención de echarlo de su lugar de trabajo. Peter iba hacia ellos pero de repente se paró por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué demo…?

Todos los elfos pegaron un grito escalofriante y saltaron encima de Peter, golpeándole con los cucharones. Wormtail soltó varios improperios y gritó de dolor varias veces.

-¡REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

Su amigo despertó de la alucinación, se pellizcó varias veces por si estaba soñando y se dio cuenta con miedo de que todo era más real de lo que creía.

-¡Por la madre de Merlín, que en paz descanse!¡El mundo se está volviendo loco! – gritó Remus, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, consternado primero por el incidente de la pera y luego por la rebelión de los elfos domésticos.

-¡REE…!¡AY!¡AHÍ NO QUE DUE…!¡AU!¡PARAD! – gritaba Peter pegando saltos, siendo atacado por veinte elfos domésticos mientras los otros lo señalaban y se reían de él.

-Emmm… ¡PARAD! – gritó Remus, intentando reunir toda la valentía necesaria.

De repente, todos los demás elfos domésticos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del hombre lobo y lo miraron con ojos maliciosas y ansias de venganza.

-Estoooo… ¡que yo ya me iba ehh! – chilló con voz de nena Remus.

-¡REMUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

-¡A ÉL! – gritaron los elfos y corrieron hacia Moony pero éste sacó rápido la varita y gritó:

-¡¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!

Todos los elfos domésticos, incluso los que estaban atacando a Peter, se quedaron totalmente petrificados como si fueran de piedra y Wormtail corrió hacia su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ufff, muchas gracias tío, hubiera podido yo pero es que no sabía dónde tenía la varita…

-¿Por ejemplo en tu bolsillo? – le comentó Remus, fastidiado y le lanzó el contrahechizo a uno de los elfos.

-¡QUE SEPAS QUE NOS VAMOS A QUEJAR AL AMO! – le chilló el elfo doméstico, mirándole con odio.

-Nosotros solo veníamos a por comida y bebida para la fiesta de esta noche en la Sala Común¿nos la podrías dar de una vez por todas? – le dijo Remus intentando tranquilizarse frotándose las sienes.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

-¿Sabes Peter? No sé donde oí que la carne de elfo doméstico sabe a pollo.

-¡¿De verdad¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! – se emocionó Peter.

-¡VALE, VALE, PEDID LO QUE QUERÁIS, POR PIEDAD! – gritó el elfo, poniéndose de rodillas.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Erised.Black: jajaja ¿que si me sobornas? Bueno... depende del tipo de soborno¿no? jaja me alegra ver que opinas que es más original de lo normal, ya que tienes razón, todos los James/Lily son iguales... pero bueno¡espero que este te guste también! Sobretodo después de la paliza que me has dado con que lo actualize pronto jaja ¡un beso grande!

Arianita Black: ¿Apenada por qué acabe la historia? Bueno, pues ¡sorpresa! porque hay uno más, espero que eso te alegre un poco¿no? jaja Como ves, las cosas se van cerrando poco a poco (al menos por una parte), así que espero que te esté gustando como está acabando todo. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí!

hiromi koizumi: ¡Hola! Ya veo, ya, que os encanta leer que le pasen cosas malas a Peter jaja pues nada, con este capítulo os hincharéis, creo yo. ¡Espero que te guste la parte de Peter! Un abrazo ;)

Kailey Hamilton: ¿Otra "fan" de mi Peter? jaja Pues como le he dicho a otro lector¡en este capítulo te vas a inflar! Espero que te sigas riendo tanto con lo que le pasa en este capítulo, y es que la rata no hace más que meterse de un lío en otro jaja ¡un besazo!

LiLy-EvAnS17: ¡Gracias! Bueno, en este capítulo James y Lily tienen más protagonismo (sobretodo James) así que... espero que estés más contenta con eso jaja ¡un beso!


	11. Una carrera contra el tiempo

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola por última vez en este fanfic! Sí, éste es el último capítulo¡el final! Y he de admitir que un poco nervioso estoy, porque a lo mejor el final no os termina de gustar, u os parece demasiado típico o eso... ¡así que quiero opinión SINCERA del capítulo y del fanfic en general eh! Y por supuesto eso supone dejarme review ¬¬ jaja Bueno, también he de pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero primero tuve semana de exámenes y luego las Fallas (que son sagradas), y claro, tiempo para escribir... ¡he tenido bastante poco! Por cierto, aprovecho para anunciar que no sé si seguiré escribiendo fanfics, porque quiero dar un salto adelante en mi sueño de ser escritor... Mi plan sería centrarme en participar en concursos literarios hasta verano y en verano empezar a preparar mi primer libro (cuyo argumento, por cierto, ya tengo planeado). De todas formas, una vez se empieza a escribir fanfics es muy difícil dejarlo¡es como una droga! jaja Así que si me veo con ganas y tiempo, empezaré alguno de los fanfics que tengo planeados (uno es de humor y de una locura detrás de otra, otro es más bien de suspense, estilo policíaco pero a lo mágico y el 3º y último sería estilo libro y tengo argumento para cientos de páginas, diría yo). ¡Ah, por cierto! Respecto a mi fanfic de Las Crónicas de Remus Lupin (el cual lo he dejado muy de lado desde que empecé este), pues quizá lo siga (suelo escribir poemas semanalmente así que... jaja), aunque no actualizaré asiduamente. Bueno, después de tooodo este rollo... y ante todo lo dicho... ¡espero que os guste como acaba el Último Desafío de los Merodeadores! Un fanfic de 11 capítulos de 11 páginas cada uno, debido a que mi número favorito es el 11. Y más importante aún, que haya producido algun sentimiento en vosotros, porque sino... ¿qué importancia tiene? Así que los que queráis seguir leyéndome, podéis hacerlo en los demás oneshoots y sino siempre podéis agregarme al msn o esperar unos pocos meses a que inaugure una página con mis obras de todo tipo. ¡Basta de royos! Ahora toca leer, así que... ¡Me despido con un gran abrazo y un sincero agradecimiento a toda aquella persona que ha leído y leerá el fanfic, haya o no haya enviado reviews, y, más aun especialmente, a las personas que han estado ahí siguiendo el fanfic desde el principio¡Muchas gracias!

P.D.: Los reviews de este capítulos los responderé por mensaje privado ;)

**Capítulo 11: Una carrera contra el tiempo**

Después del "pequeño incidente" de las cocinas, Remus y Peter fueron a la Sala Común haciendo levitar toda la comida y bebida por encima de ellos.

-Tururururú llevamos pan y atún, tiroriroriro chocolate calentito¡tururururú no te lo comerás ni tú! – cantaba Peter en su camino hacia la Sala Común, mientras movía las caderas al compás de una canción tan… ¿original?

-Wormtail, vuelve a cantar una frase más de esa… esa… eso¡y no volverás a probar el chocolate en tu vida! – explotó Remus por fin, haciéndolo callar.

-Jooo, Remuuus es que me abuurroooo.

-Pues no sé cómo puedes, después de todo el barullo que has montado antes.

-Es que me tienen manía – replicó Peter, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, claro… manía… - susurró Remus con mirada escéptica.

En ese momento llegaron al retrato de la Sala Común, donde la Dama Gorda los recibió con claro enfado.

-¿Ya venís a armar más jaleo, como sie…? – chilló la señora.

-Una serpiente con mostacho sigue siendo una serpiente – le interrumpió Remus con impaciencia.

El cuadro se abrió al instante, dejando salir un gran griterío procedente de la Sala Común. Todo el mundo estaba de pie, vitoreando al equipo de Quidditch y abrazándose unos a otros.

Al entrar los dos, unas miradas ansiosas como hienas se posaron en ell… no, en lo que llevaban levitando. Remus miró nerviosamente a Peter mientras cogía toda la comida.

-Esto… emm… ¿qué tal si…?

-¡A POR ELLOS! – gritaron todos a una, acompañados por un chillido de nena de Peter, y se lanzaron de cabeza encima de ellos para quitársela.

Después de un fuerte forcejeo, la gente dejó toda la comida encima de las mesas y empezaron a aplaudir y a llevarles cervezas de mantequilla a James y sus compañeros. Remus se levantó, se puso las gafas en su sitio como pudo y miró alrededor con aire desorientado.

Solo había un grupillo de personas que no se habían unido a las celebraciones de la fiesta. Lily y sus amigas estaban sentadas en los sofás, intentando aparentar que el jaleo que los demás montaban formaba parte de la 5ª sinfonía de Beethoven. Ana estaba con ellas, pero miraba al suelo con un semblante que denotaba tristeza.

Remus suspiró y se metió entre la multitud para felicitar a sus dos amigos, quienes sonreían con entusiasmo.

-¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ, SOMOS LOS MEJORES, GRACIAS! – gritaba Sirius bebiéndose una cerveza de mantequilla de golpe, mientras James intentaba encontrar la forma de salir de entre el gentío y poder hablar a solas con Lily.

-Ey, tíos, enhorabuena – les dijo Remus con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Hooombre pero si es mi amigo Moony! No pareces muy convencido¿eh? – le contestó James pasándole un brazo por encima en ademán amistoso - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Cuenta, cuenta.

Sin esperar respuesta, se fue con Remus por las escaleras de los chicos. Ya que todo el mundo se encontraba en la Sala Común, aprovecharon el primer descansillo para apoyarse en la ventana y hablar sin que nadie les oyera.

-Muchas gracias, tío.

-¿Por? – le preguntó Remus, quien ya se olía algo.

-Por sacarme de entre la gente¡yo solo no lo habría conseguido! – dijo James, riéndose con ganas.

-Sí que estás animado¿no? Porque últimamente más bien parecías lo contrario – le comentó Remus con curiosidad.

-Ya, pero las cosas cambian muy rápido¿no? Un día estás triste, otro feliz, otro triste, otro feliz… ¡así es la vida! – chilló James con alegría.

-Vale, tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja¿no?

-Tío… - susurró James, acercándose a él, y de pronto gritó -. ¡ME QUIERE!

-¡¿Qué¡¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué?!

-¡QUE ME QUIERE, QUE ME LO HA DICHO! Bueno, más bien me lo ha pensado – dijo James riéndose.

-Ahh claro, el colgante… pues nada, tío, me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado para bien¿no? – le felicitó Remus sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Ey, Moony, no te noto muy… contento¿no? – le preguntó James, preocupado.

-Nada… sigo dándole vueltas a lo de Ana y ya le he llegado a esquivar descaradamente…

-Pues yo te recuerdo que mañana es el último día… y que luego no hará falta que la esquives, lo cual no es precisamente… bueno - le dijo James.

-Ya, lo sé, pero es que no me atrevo…

-¿No te atreves a qué¿A hablar con ella o a dejarla marchar?

-¡A ambas cosas! – exclamó Remus, llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. No sé qué hacer, porque si hablo con ella y no me acepta… pero es que si me acepta¿qué? Sería peligroso para ella y… - suspiró con fuerza -. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer…

-Bueno, Moony… tú… solo haz lo que de verdad quiere tu corazón, porque si lo que estás haciendo es tirar la toalla… no tienes más que verme a mí para saber que vale la pena seguir adelante ¿no?… pero si es lo que de verdad quieres… hazlo¿vale?

Remus se lo quedó mirando, dándose cuenta de que los últimos acontecimientos habían conseguido algo que parecía imposible, hacer madurar a James y decir cosas tan sabias como la que acababa de decir su amigo. Lástima que todo lo bueno se acabe pronto.

-¿Qué, te hace un par de cervezas de mantequilla para subir el ánimo? Seguro que si Ana no cae, alguna otra de tus múltiples admiradoras caerá ante el encantador Remus Lupin – le intentó alegrar James, guiñándole un ojo y provocando que su amigo se riera.

-Anda, bajemos para que puedas reunirte con tu… novia.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, que aún no hay nada dicho, aún soy libre cual snitch!

-No empecemos… que te conozco – le dijo Remus riéndose y empujándolo hacia la Sala Común.

Una vez entraron, se dirigieron hacia el grupo de Lily, que estaban sentadas en los sofás.

-Hola, Lily – le saludó James con voz nerviosa -. Estoo… me preguntaba si te gustaría hablar un rato… a solas.

Todas las amigas de Lily la miraron como esperando que de un momento a otro se desencadenara un huracán. Incluso más de una hizo un amago de levantarse.

-Claro – le contestó ella sonriendo.

Todo el mundo se quedó a cuadros, incluso Ana volvió de su mundo Yupi (**N.A.:** frase dedicada a mi amiga Silvia, quien pasa numerosas horas al día en su mundo Yupi xDDDD) para encontrarse con la mirada de Remus.

Mientras James y Lily se iban por la escalera de los chicos para "hablar a solas", Ana no quiso perder su oportunidad y de un salto se colocó al lado de Remus.

-¡Hola, Remus! Por fin te encuentro – le saludó un tanto molesta.

-Estoo… hola, Ana… - le saludó él, pasándose una mano por la nuca con gesto nervioso –. Emmm acabo de recordar que he olvidado algo en el baño, hasssta lue…

Remus hizo un amago de irse pero Ana lo cogió bien fuerte del brazo y no lo dejó irse.

-No, no, no… tú no te vuelves a escapar. Ahora mismo nos vamos a hablar un rato.

-¿Quiénes¿Tú y yo¿Los dos? – comentó Remus, mirando a todas partes para ver si encontraba la forma de huir.

-No, con el abuelo de Dumbledore, no te fastidia... ¡Andando!

Remus fue literalmente arrastrado hasta al lado del cuadro de la Dama Gorda y también fuera de la Sala Común (entre exclamaciones de la señora estilo "¡esta juventud es más grosera! En mis tiempos los jóvenes respetaban un poco más a los cuadros vivientes…"). De repente se pararon en mitad del pasillo.

-Mira, estoy harta de que huyas de mí de ese modo¿entiendes? – le replicó ella muy enfadada.

-¿Huir¿Quién ha huido¿Qué significa huir?

-¡Huir significa evitarme por todos los medios posibles desde la noche del baile¿Se puede saber qué te pasa¡No eres tú precisamente el que debería estar asustado ahora!

-¿Lo ves¿Ves como tenía razón?

-¿Qué?

-Estás asustada¡te doy miedo!

-¡No! Solo estaba diciendo…

-¡Lo sabía! Mira que se lo di… - decía Remus sin escucharla.

-¡QUE NO! – gritó Ana, haciéndole callar inmediatamente -. Escucha… lo que quería decirte… lo que estaba intentando decirte desde la noche en la que me entere de tu… secreto… es que me da igual.

-¿Qué te da igual¿Cómo que te da igual? – le preguntó Remus sin entenderlo.

-¡Que me da igual que seas un hombre lobo, por Merlín! Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti¿entiendes? Además, nunca he tenido nada en contra de los hombres lobo…

-Es una maldición… podría herirte… Soy un monstruo y podrías salir herida¿no lo entiendes? – replicó Remus, negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Y qué¡A mí me da igual!

-¡PUES A MÍ NO! – gritó Remus y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de la Sala Común.

-¡REMUS, ESPERA! – le llamó ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había ido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la Sala Común y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Había bebido demasiado durante la celebración del partido de Quidditch... Era normal, toda la gente felicitándolo e invitándole a una cerveza tras otra… y al final el que acabó tirado en un sofá, borracho, fue él.

Miro a la ventana, en ella se podía ver los comienzos de un amanecer preveraniego que prometía ser el comienzo de un gran día. Un gran día… ¿un gran día?

-¡Por las barbas del inventor de la cerveza de mantequilla, si es el último día de colegio! – gritó Sirius llevándose las manos a la cabeza y levantándose de pronto.

Al momento sintió un leve mareo y se tambaleó.

-¡Maldita bebida! Y lo buena que está… - suspiró Sirius y miró a ambos lados, viendo que estaba totalmente solo – vaya, parece ser que nadie se quedó aquí conmigo… - se rio Sirius.

Se estiró pensando que le daba igual, total, a la mayoría no los volvería a ver en la vida. Personas con las que había convivido y a las que quizá no volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más… personas como…

-¡Alice! – gritó Sirius abriendo de par en par los ojos y empezó a correr hacia su habitación.

Al lado de la puerta se encontró a Peter acostado en el suelo, durmiendo, pero lo ignoró y abrió la puerta como una exhalación. Le recibieron dos exclamaciones procedentes de una de las dos camas de la izquierda.

-¡PADFOOT, FUERAAA! – gritó James que, desnudo, salía de su cama mientras Lily, en el mismo estado que él, se tapaba con la sábana.

-¡Hombre¿Pero qué hacíais ahí metidos, eh picarones? – dijo Sirius riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA, ASÍ QUE VETE!

-Pero que tengo que vestirme para hablar con Al…

-¡FUERA!

Y de un empujón lo tiró fuera de la habitación, cayendo éste al suelo junto a Peter y despertándolo.

-¿A ti también te han echado? – dijo Peter restregándose los ojos.

-Hombre, primero me ofrecieron participar en sus diversiones pero como buen caballero que soy no quise dejar mal a James frente a su nueva… compañera.

-Amm… - murmuró Peter sin escucharle, cerrando los ojos.

-Por cierto¿dónde se ha metido Remus?

-Ni idea… no lo he visto volver para dormir… - contestó Peter y automáticamente se durmió.

Sirius se levantó y salió de la Sala Común, despertando a la Dama Gorda ("Ni dormís ni dejáis dormir, si es que no hay derecho… debería hacer huelga¡hombre ya!") y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano. Una vez allí se arregló todo lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta que estaba hecho un asco de haber dormido en un sofá toda la noche. Una vez mínimamente visible, salió y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común.

Allí, como es natural un día que no hay clase, no había nadie y muchísimo menos Alice. Soltando un taco, pensó en salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos y lamentarse de no haber hablado con ella antes, pero pensó que casi mejor ir a la Torre de Astronomía y así que le diera un poco el aire.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la torre y abrió la puerta. De repente, se quedó paralizado. La persona que tanto buscaba, Alice, estaba apoyada en una de las almenas y miraba absorta el paisaje.

-Esto… hola – saludo Sirius en voz baja, nervioso.

-Ah, perdona, no te oí llegar. De todas formas ya me iba, adi… - dijo ella haciendo un amago de levantarse pero Sirius fue más rápido.

-No, no, no, espera… ¿te importaría que nos sentáramos un rato a hablar? – le pidió Sirius, poniendo ojos de cachorrito -. Por favor…

Alice le miró fijamente a los ojos y al final suspiró con fuerza.

-Vale, como quieras… - contestó mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y se quedaron unos minutos mirando el paisaje en silencio, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera comenzar la conversación por miedo a cómo acabaría. Al final, Sirius respiro hondo y reunió la valentía suficiente.

-Mira… Alice… quería decirte que… bueno, que siento haber hecho todo lo que hice. Yo… no sé, no sé porque me pasó… - Alice hizo ademán de interrumpirle pero Sirius le hizo un gesto para que le dejara seguir hablando -. Bueno… la verdad es que sí sé lo que me pasó…

-¿Y qué te paso exactamente, si se puede saber? – le preguntó ella, un tanto molesta.

-Porque tenía celos.

Alice se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Desde luego se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa de uno de los mayores ligones de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué… tenías celos¿Ce-celos… de mí?

-Sí… de ti. Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que me pasa, no sé cómo ni por qué ha pasado, a lo mejor es que tener a un enamorado en cada oreja contándome sus amores me ha hecho cambiar mi forma de pensar con las chicas… Pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que me gustas… Y ten la seguridad de que eres la primera a la que le digo algo así…

-Pero, pero, pero… - dijo Alice muy deprisa -. ¿Cómo puedo gustarte? Es decir, después de todo lo que me has hecho… si eso es amor¡casi es mejor estar sola!

-Supongo que es porque es la primera vez que me pasa y tengo miedo de perderte. Es nuevo para mí temer no volver a ver a una chica, cuando siempre lo que me pasa es que prefiero no volver a verla… Temía que desaparecieras, que te fueras con otro y… no sé, no lo soporté… - se sinceró Sirius, frotándose la frente con una mano con rostro consternado -. Simplemente… no era yo, y el alcohol hizo el resto.

-No, no… sí eras tú, el caso es que sí eras tú, aunque fuera en una faceta que es nueva tanto para ti como para los demás…

-¡Lo sé! Y haría lo que fuera para cambiar eso pero… no puedo…

Alice le miró a los ojos seriamente, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sirius, en cambio, bajó la mirada y observó detenidamente el suelo de la torre.

-Pero bueno… - dijo Sirius, alzando la mirada con ojos brillantes y encontrándose con la de Alice -. Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde… Lo siento.

Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero de repente una mano le cogió del brazo y le hizo volverse. Sin más preámbulo, sin una sola palabra que pudiera describir lo que sentían, que pudiera expresar cómo sus corazones latían al unísono… Se besaron.

El beso unió ambas voluntades en una, compartiendo sus intimidades, formando un vínculo que de repente parecía tener características electrizantes y que había atraído a los dos como polos opuestos, juntándolos en un mar de confusos sentimientos que les hacían girar a la velocidad de un relámpago. Y en el silencio de tantas sensaciones, una lechuza ululó a lo lejos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El tren lanzó su último pitido y varias bocanadas de vapor salieron del Expreso de Hogwarts, que comenzaba a moverse. Los merodeadores estaban sentados en uno de los compartimentos del tren junto a Lily y sus amigas. Y no, no les faltaba espacio precisamente, pues Lily estaba sentada encima de James y Alice encima de Sirius, dándoses besos cada vez que se les pasaba por la cabeza el antojo. De hecho, tenían el espacio justo para las dos parejas, Ana y Remus, por tanto Peter no tuvo más remedio que irse a otro compartimento con los de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

Ana miraba al suelo con ojos tristes y sin decir una palabra. Remus, en cambio, veía como se alejaban del castillo de Hogwarts deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos ese. De pronto, mirando el viejo castillo, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo volvería a ver, no al menos de la misma manera. A lo mejor volvería algún día como profesor, o para hablar con Dumbledore… a saber… y sin embargo se alejaba del castillo que había asimilado como su casa desde hace demasiados años. Se alejaba del único sitio en el que había sido feliz, del único sitio donde se sintió querido, respetado, donde conoció lo que era la amistad y el amor… Y ahora saldría a un mundo que lo reprimiría por su condición de hombre lobo, condición que le había separado de la chica que quería… Remus miró el reflejo de Ana frente al espejo, su mirada vacía, y una presión en la garganta le indicó que tenía ganas de llorar.

El destino… ¿qué era el destino? El destino le situó delante de uno de los hombres lobo más peligrosos, el destino le hizo convertirse en un monstruo, el destino le llevó a Hogwarts, le hizo conocer a sus amigos y aprender muchísimo, en todos los sentidos, incluso de sí mismo. Y ahora, después de tantos años, se paraba a pensar… ¿el destino le había tratado mal¿O no hay mal sin bien? Quizá a veces vale la pena realizar ciertos sacrificios para conseguir lo que deseas… quizá es necesario dejarla ir… quizá es necesario perderla para siempre… por su propio bien. Eso no hizo más que aumentar la tristeza que sentía. Parpadeó con rapidez.

De repente, la voz de James le hizo volver de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ey, pareja¿A qué vienen esas caras largas¡Hoy es el último día de colegio, se supone que deberíamos estar de fiesta!

-Bueno, pero allí hemos vivido mucho, para bien o para mal… - comentó Lily, mirando por la ventanilla con nostalgia.

-Sí¡ahora ya no tendremos que estudiar para los exámenes! – exclamó Sirius.

-Sí, como si tú estudiaras… - le contestó Alice.

-Sí pero perderemos nuestra mayor diversión… - dijo James con tristeza.

-¿El Quidditch? – sugirió Lily con maldad.

-No – le contestó James fulminándola con la mirada y siguió hablando con sonrisa traviesa -. Me refería a… "jugar" con Quejicus.

-Ohh, pobre, pobre Jamsie… no podrá jugar con su juguete preferido… - dijo Sirius y se rio a carcajadas.

Tanto James como Sirius recibieron un capón por parte de las chicas que estaban abrazadas a ellos.

-Además, así nos libramos de aguantar a doña Amargada – dijo Remus, intentando parecer animado.

-¡Remus! – le riñó Lily.

-Y de los ronquidos de Peter… - añadió Sirius.

-Me lo dirás a mí, anoche no pude pegar ojo… - se quejó James.

-No, Prongs... no pudiste pegar ojo porque tenías cosas mejores que hacer.

Eso provocó que todos empezaran a reírse con fuerza, menos Ana, que se limitaba a sonreír y a mirar a todos lados menos a Remus. De improviso se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció un rostro con los pelos desarreglados y se sorprendió de ver gente allí.

-¡Hola! O sea, no sabía que hubiera, claro, gente aquí¿sabes? – dijo Isabel muy deprisa, gesticulando mucho con una mano -. Es que¿sabes? He visto a Peter y, claro, he pensado, o sea, Isabelina Isabelina¿por qué no vas, sabes, y le das una despedida como Dios manda? O sea, una despedida a lo grande, claro, nunca mejor dicho¿sabes? Porque con él todo es grande, o sea, cómo ya sabéis.

Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando absortos, como intentando asimilar todo lo que había dicho la rubia en tan poco fragmento de tiempo. Isabel los miró uno por uno y se encogió de hombros.

-Veo, o sea, que Peter no está con vosotros, claro, así que… ¿sabes? Voy a buscarlo a otro lugar, o sea, en las cocinas… ¡Bye, bye, parejitas!

Y acto seguido cerró la puerta. Los seis se miraron unos a otros, como si repentinamente hubiera pasado un huracán por el compartimento y hubiera desaparecido con la misma rapidez.

-Esto… - rompió el silencio James -. ¿Alguien sabe qué grindylows ha dicho?

-Hombre… yo oí algo de Peter… - dijo Sirius, chasqueando la lengua.

-Es que entre tanto "o sea"… me perdí en la segunda frase – dijo Remus.

Lily y Alice suspiraron a la vez y dijeron:

-Chicos.

-Hablando de chicos – dijo James, mirando a sus dos amigos -. Espero por vuestro bien que el hecho de que nos vayamos de Hogwarts no signifique el fin de los merodeadores¿eh?

-¡No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente! – exclamó Sirius.

-Bah, sabéis perfectamente que sin mí os desmadraríais. Sin el cerebro (o más bien la conciencia) de los merodeadores, vuestros planes nunca funcionarían así que… no voy a dejar que eso suceda – bromeó Remus, sonriendo.

El silencio volvió a conquistar el compartimento hasta que el Expreso de Hogwarts redujo la velocidad en el andén 9 y ¾. Los alumnos salieron del tren y se fueron despidiendo en grupos antes de salir por el muro a King Cross y fundirse en el mundo de los muggles. De repente un chico salió corriendo de un vagón, perseguido por una rubia con minifalda.

-¡DAME ESE PASTEEEEEEEEL, TE DIGO QUE ME LO DEEEEEEEES! – le gritaba Isabel como una loca.

-¡Deja en paz a miii tessssoooroooo! – chilló Peter y entonces le salió una voz demoníaca al puro estilo Gollum -. ¡WORMTAIL, WORMTAIL!

-Algunos nunca cambian… - comentó James, riéndose.

Lily le dio un largo beso a James y le sonrió.

-Ya quedaremos mañana u otro día¿no? Mándame una lechuza.

-¡Lo haré! – le aseguró James.

Alice le dio un pico a Sirius, pero este la apretujó contra él y le dio un beso de película.

-¡Pediré la revancha antes de lo que esperas! – le dijo Alice, despidiéndose.

-¡Más te vale, o tendré que raptarte! Que aun me queda darte mi regalo del Amigo Invisible: dos entradas para un concierto de las Brujas de Mcbeth y la llave de una habitación del hotel Pallace de Londres – le "amenazó" Sirius.

Ana, en cambio, se acercó a Remus muy seria y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Adiós… - murmuró, y se volvió dirigiéndose al muro de ladrillo, por donde habían desaparecido sus amigas.

Remus la miró. Vio como se alejaba, cómo se iba por donde la había visto venir por primera vez, vio cómo se iba de su vida con cada paso que daba, con cada segundo que pasaba. De repente todos los momentos importantes que pasó con ella, especialmente los de la última semana, cruzaron fugazmente su mente, rompiendo en dos su corazón.

-Ana… - susurró Remus.

Pero Ana no oyó su nombre, un nombre susurrado por la boca de Remus pero gritado a voces por su corazón. Un nombre que quizá no volvería a oír hasta mucho tiempo después. Remus apretó los puños con fuerza.

Y Ana traspasó el muro de ladrillo.

-Moony, sabes que quizá no vuelvas a ver a Ana en tu vida¿no? – le dijo James.

-Yo… - murmuró Remus, mirando fijamente el sitio donde había desaparecido la chica que amaba.

-Mira, tío, el tiempo se ha acabado, ésta era tu última oportunidad… y la has perdido – siguió diciendo James.

-Y-yo… - repitió Remus, tartamudeando.

De pronto, una mano se dirigió a su rostro. ¡PLAS! Bofetada al canto.

-¡TÍO, REACCIONA O TE DESPIERTO A GOLPES! – le gritó Sirius -. ¡ES ANA¿TE LO RECUERDO? ESA CHICA CON LA QUE HAS PASADO LA MAYOR PARTE DE TU ADOLESCENCIA, ESA CHICA QUE ERA TU MEJOR AMIGA Y QUE AHORA ES LA PERSONA QUE MÁS TE IMPORTA EN EL MUNDO¿LA VAS A PERDER?¿ESTÁS DISPUESTO A PERDERLA? O MEJOR DICHO¿SOPORTARÍAS PERDERLA?

De repente los ojos de Remus se agrandaron y su corazón latió más fuerte y rápido que nunca. Salió a correr hacia el muro de ladrillo, dejando las maletas con sus amigos, y corrió hacia Ana, quien ya había cruzado la mitad de la estación y se dirigía a la salida.

-¡¡NOOOO!! – le gritó Remus, sin importarle que la gente le mirara con reprobación, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzar a Ana.

Ella ya había oído el grito del chico y se había parado, pero sin girarse. Remus la alcanzó y se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-No… no… - repetía Remus sin parar, entre jadeos.

-¡¿No qué, Remus?! – le preguntó Ana, girándose y dejando ver unos ojos rojos.

-Que no… que no podría soportarlo… no podría soportar perderte… - murmuró Remus.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Que da igual si tenemos que correr riesgos para estar juntos! No puedo engañarme y fingir que podría vivir sin ti, Ana, no puedo. Y si el riesgo soy yo¡la noche de Luna llena me iré bien lejos para que no salgas herida! Pero no, no quiero perderte… - se lamentó Remus y abrazó con fuerza a Ana.

Esta se quedó congelada, y de repente le correspondió el abrazo, fundiéndose ambos en un gesto que tanto sentimiento transmite. Se abrazaron firmemente, sin querer soltarse por miedo a perderse… Pero al final se separaron y se miraron fijamente, adentrándose en las oscuras y perdidas estancias de los ojos, sintiendo como se hundían sus almas en el corazón del otro. Y se besaron.

Así finalizó la historia de una carrera contra el tiempo, una historia que narra la última oportunidad que tenían los merodeadores para alcanzar el corazón de la chica que amaban, una historia que desvela cuánto es capaz de cambiar una persona por amor… una historia que narra… su última aventura en Hogwarts, su mayor aventura, su mayor desafío… el Último Desafío de los Merodeadores.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

Erised.Black: ¡Esa loca! Qué¿te ha gustado cómo ha acabado la cosa? Espero que no te haya decepcionado xD Ya que no te esmeraste mucho en tu review, yo tampoco lo haré en la contestación así que... ¡gracias y un besazo! xDD

Arianita Black: Jaja me alegro de que se te pasara el bajón con el otro capítulo¡espero que este te guste tanto o más! Ya sabes¡quiero tu opinión sincera eh! Y respecto a lo de actualizar pronto... bueno... depende del concepto de "pronto"¿no? jaja Respecto a otros fanfics que suelo leer, no he tardado tanto, pero respecto al ritmo de capítulo/semana... he tardado jaja ¡un beso!

hiromi koizumi: ¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza jaja, espero que aun así sigas por ahí. ¡Me alegra oír que sea uno de los fanfics que más te haya gustado! Pero ya ha acabado, lo siento jaja pero todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final¿no¡Un abrazo!

Kailey Hamilton: '¡Hola! Hombre... Remus no es tan idiota, sólo que tienes que ponerte en su lugar jaja Y me alegro de que todo te parezca tan bien montado, la verdad es que no es un argumento muy... complejo que se diga. Es demasiado simple para mi gusto, por mucho que me digan que no lo es tanto jaja Bueno¡espero que te guste como finaliza el fanfic¡Besos!

Yess:D Jaja la paciencia es una virtud, amiga mía xDDD me alegra que te guste como escribo, y sí, he de admitir que soy muy romántico, qué se le va a hacer xD ¡Y a Peter ninguna piedad! Eso está clarísimo xDDD ¡espero que te guste el último capítulo! Ya sabes¡quiero opinión sincera eh!


End file.
